Foster Home
by obsessivegleekypotterhead
Summary: The Hummel Family take care of Foster children. Kurt is very compassionate towards the kids like his mother was. One day, a new boy enters the family, a certain teenager named Blaine. Rated for smut.
1. Prologue

**Yayy! New story! I do not own Glee!**

**Just so you know, everything about the technicalities of a foster home from this story is what it's like here, where I live. Which is NOT in the US... So sorry if I make some mistakes about that!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Eleanor and Burt Hummel always wanted a big family. They liked the idea of having a bunch of children running around the house, chasing each other, maybe even playing with a dog in the backyard. They had all planned out: have a first kid, then, wait two or three years, buy a new house and expand their family.<p>

Unfortunately, life is a bitch. And most of the times, what you planned out isn't what is actually happening.

One day, after their first born, Kurt, had just turn one year old, Eleanor was diagnose with an ovarian cancer. After many surgeries she was all right, but the doctors told the Hummels that Eleanor would not be able to bear children anymore.

After weeks of grieving about their crushed dream, Burt came with an idea after a day at the garage.

"Ellie, honey, what about foster care? We could still have a bunch of kids running all over the place…"

Ellie looked directly in her husband's eyes… Her eyes filled with tears… With tears but with also fire, a determinate fire. All she could do was kiss her husband. She couldn't find words. She would have her dream come true.

So it was decided. After about a year of appointments with psychologist and social workers, of filling paper work and looking for a new house, the Hummel family welcomed their first foster children. Kurt was only 3.

His name was Jake. He was 10 years old and a little brat. He had trouble at school and couldn't focus for long periods of time. He had bad grades so teachers said he wasn't the brightest kid. Eleanor knew otherwise.

Eleanor made sure he was working hard on his homework by making him an appropriate schedule. She soon found out that with a good structure, Jake was focussed and wasn't that much of a brat, he was quite a bright kid for his age. While he was in the Hummel household, Jake was happy. He even improved his grades.

Jake is not the only example of how Eleanor was amazing ; every kid that went in that household just found their life easier afterwards. Because Eleanor was like that; she loved kids and always tried her best to make their life better. She was naturally kind and sweet. Social workers though she was doing magic. Hearing that, she would just laugh and say that she only give the kids the attention that they needed.

As he grew up, Kurt showed these personality traits too. Even if he was three years old when Jake came in their lives, he was always making sure the older boy had everything he needed. Kurt even lent him his favourite Disney movies and the softest plush toy he had.

Because Kurt was like his mother. He would give everything he had just to make sure people around him were happy.

The years flew by and Eleanor got sick again. A new cancer formed and this time, it was a nasty one. She fought as hard as she could but it was not enough. She died after a long battle. Kurt was eight and Burt was demolished. As were Jake and Emily, the girl who had been living with the Hummel family for three months now.

Burt didn't know what to do. He now had three kids to take care of. Kurt, of course, but Jake and Emily were there too. He couldn't just make Jake and Emily transfer to another foster home but he could barely take care of Kurt, his own son, and himself in his grief.

He had met up with a social worker, Liz. They talked for hours about the possibilities. But they had to make a choice. And Burt knew what he had to do. He couldn't take care of three kids, a house and work at the garage at the same time. It was too much for him.

"I'm sorry Liz… I just can't! Without Ellie I mean… I wanted this life for her… I wanted this life with her and now…"

"It's okay Burt… I understand!" Liz answered "We'll just have to relocate the kids. We can find them a new home."

Burt let out a sound that was between relief and sob. He didn't want to send Jake and Emily away but he had no choice. He was not as good as Ellie at taking care of them; it would be better for them and for Kurt too.

But neither Burt nor Liz heard Kurt coming back from school. He was still in Elementary school while Emily and Jake were in Middle and High School, so he was always home first.

Kurt heard the last bit about Jake and Emily leaving and he couldn't keep his mouth shut. He had to say something.

"Why are they leaving? Mom wouldn't like that! I can take care of them too! I love them too!"

And Burt looked straight in his son's eyes. He saw the same fire he saw in Ellie's eyes so many years before. Determination intertwined with love.

"Liz… I think we're gonna keep the kids… No way I could send them away!"

Burt didn't look at Liz reaction. He only saw happiness on his son's face. He knew he wouldn't be alone taking care of the kids because even if Kurt was 8, he had the same love and the same passion as his late mother.

* * *

><p>A few years later, Jake had moved out to College. (Somehow, he managed to enter a premed program in New York. Jake liked to think it was because of Ellie and Kurt. Kurt said it was because he was intelligent. Fact is, Ellie had a huge part, believing in the kid in the first place; she was like that and Kurt was like her too.)<p>

Jake was replaced by Aaron, a 7 years old boy, never talking to anyone but Kurt. The teenager was sweet and calm and just what Aaron needed after living with an alcoholic violent mother and no father.

Emily just moved out too. She went to New Hampshire in an Art School. She was a really talented artist. Her two favourite paintings were hanging respectively in Kurt's and Burt's bedrooms as a departing "thank-you-for-everything-you-really-change-my-life" gift. She would miss them but promised to keep in touch.

Kurt was now a 17 years old boy, about to enter his Junior year at McKinley high. He was in glee club, openly gay and bullied for that matter. But he was proud of who he was and he knew he had people that appreciated him and that was all he needed.

But today, in that early October classic autumn day, he was anxious. His father told him that when he would be back from school, a new boy would take Emily's place in the house. Kurt didn't know what the boy's name was, nor what his age was. He was imagining an 8 or 9 years old boy, with a bright smile and maybe one or two missing teeth.

He got into his car after Glee Club and headed home. He was already planning bonding time with the new kid. Maybe watch a Disney movie or two (Beauty and the Beast for sure! And maybe Aladdin) and then eat dinner while talking about the kid's favourite superheroes. Yep! That would do the trick just fine. This kid would love him and Kurt would be the perfect big brother!

When he pushed the door opened, Burt was in the living room talking with someone. But Kurt didn't hear a kid's voice… In fact, it was definitely a male voice… Maybe it was a new social worker…

"Kurt! In Here!" Kurt heard his father say.

He then proceed to the living room, eager to see that new boy. But there was only Burt in there and a teenager with the most adorable mop of curly hair…

"Kurt, meet Blaine! Blaine, this is my son Kurt, your new foster brother!"

* * *

><p><strong>I love Reviews! And you know what? You LOOOOOVE writing reviews!<strong>


	2. Bonding

**Well Hello there! Welcome back to my head! Hope you enjoyed last chapter! If you didn't, I hope you enjoy this one or I'll question your sanity about reading stuff you don't like!**

**Without further babling, here's chapter 2!**

* * *

><p>"Hum…. Hi!" Kurt said as he moved his hand forward, waiting for the other boy to shake it.<p>

Normally, conversation would have engaged… If Blaine was an eight years old kid… But Blaine didn't respond. He didn't move either. He looked actually stunned, looking at Kurt with wide eyes. Wide and amazing and golden-hazel eyes. Not that Kurt noticed straight away, but...

"So did you put your room together yet?"

Still no answer…

"Do you need help with anything?"

No words…

"Ooookay…" Kurt said "Nice to meet you, Blaine!"

_Come on! Talk already! I know you can, I just heard you talking with my dad!_

Seeing that the other boy made no sound, Kurt turned to his dad, told him he'd go to his bedroom and do the little homework he had to do before dinner.

In reality, he was just looking for an excuse to go to his bedroom because, he had no homework to do. He made them at lunch, knowing a new kid was going to be there. He just wanted to avoid Blaine. He was ashamed of doing so, but maybe Blaine didn't want to talk to him, and that was alright. Everyone need some time to adapt, especially when you are a teenager. Changing home in that unstable period just wasn't healthy.

As he led his mind drift, Kurt came to the worst conclusion ever about Blaine: maybe he was homophobic… After all, Kurt wore one of his tightest pair of jeans today… And even tough fashion has no gender; he bought that sweater in a woman's store… So maybe Blaine assumed that Kurt was gay and hated hum right away…

Kurt looked at his phone, wanting to text Mercedes, only to find out that it was nearly dinner time. He completely lost track of time but fortunately, he didn't have to prepare anything tonight; when a new kid arrived in the house, it was tradition to eat pizza.

Hoping his father already ordered some, he made his way to Aaron's bedroom and found the boy doing his homework quietly. He told him that dinner would be ready soon and then proceed to the kitchen hoping that Blaine was elsewhere, making something.

When Kurt entered the kitchen, he found it totally empty, so he made himself busy by setting the table. His father was probably in the living room, watching some football game, waiting for the pizza to arrive.

Just as he finished putting the napkins under the forks, he heard the doorbell ringing. A few moments later, as if they had rehearsed, the pizza carried by Aaron and followed by Burt and Blaine made its way in the kitchen. Kurt laughed a bit at their synchronicity and then settled down on his chair while Burt was placing pizza on everybody's' plates.

Dinner was… silent. Aaron was too intimidated by Blaine to even think about talking. Blaine was looking at the mushrooms on the side of his plate.

_Okay… He doesn't like mushrooms… That's at least something I know…_ Kurt thought

Burt just wasn't talkative tonight and Kurt himself, who usually lead dinner discussions just stayed quiet, still hunted by Blaine's total silence towards him.

Even when quiet Aaron and Kurt met for the first time, he managed to make him talk with within thirty seconds. That, according to Aaron's social worker, was a record!

When all the dishes were clean and leftovers were placed in the fridge, Burt took Aaron to his dentist appointment, leaving Blaine and Kurt alone.

Kurt was about to made his way to his room, leaving Blaine behind in the kitchen without even a glance, when he heard a shy voice.

"Erm... K-Kurt?"

Kurt turned around, trying not to sound shocked by Blaine actually talking to him, after the silence treatment.

"Yes?" he answered, as sweetly as possible, not letting his back thoughts being in the way.

"Hum… I saw the movie shelf… You have Beauty and the Beast… It was my favourite movie as a kid and I didn't get to watch it since… well… since _forever_! Would you mind if I borrow it later tonight?"

Wow! Okay! So the guy wanted to watch Beauty and the Beast… Kurt was baffled. Maybe his bonding plans were not all crushed…

"No! Of course not!" Kurt replied "Movies are there for every one! If you want, I could make some pop corn and we could watch it together now, on the flat screen while my father is away! I know we just had dinner, but it could be great!"

"Yeah… hum… why not!"

"Okay! Just give me a minute and I'll be in the living room!"

Thinking that maybe Blaine was may not be homophobic but just really shy, Kurt went to the kitchen and took out the Popcorn machine; he hated microwaved popcorn, claiming he would keep cancer out of this household, even if the link between the two was never proven.

A few minutes later, Kurt found Blaine in the living room, trying to make the VCR work on the TV. Kurt never replaced his old VHS, it was a souvenir from his mother. He could remember the nights he actually watched his movies with her and some other kids. It was just soothing and sweet. But it was now his turn to share comforting moments with foster kids. Or awkward moments with untalkative teenagers…

Laughing a bit to himself, Kurt showed Blaine how to make the VCR work on a 21st century television.

Then, the movie started. From the corner of his eyes, Kurt could see that Blaine was mouthing the words of the first song, as if after all these years, he never forgot them.

_Well… at least he was like every other kids… Watching Disney movies, learning all the lyrics by heart._

A little bit after the scene where Belle enters the West Wing, Kurt tried to engage conversation with Blaine.

"So… You don't like mushrooms?"

He decided to try humour to find out more about the boy. Maybe he could make him talk with some light chatting…

"Yeah… They're just grey and sometimes looking like jelly and gross…" Blaine answered, a little bit surprised

"I know what you mean… I started to like them when I was about thirteen… Emily, the girl who was here before you, made the most delicious pastas… When she told me that her secret ingredient was canned mushroom cream, I was stunned but it made me start eating that grey stuff, as I used to say!"

And just like that, they started talking about things they liked and didn't like. When music came on the subject, the atmosphere in the room became heavier…

"Yeah… I was in the glee club at my school…" Blaine stated

"Oh, really? I'm in mine! Which school are you from? Maybe we would compete against each other! That would be weird but fun! Wait… did you say "were" in glee club?"

"Yes… I was with the Dalton Academy Warblers… I was about to become their lead singer this year, a record because I'm only a junior and it's usually a senior spot… Last year's council and the three guys that would form the council this year agreed upon this…"

"What happened?" Kurt asked

"Oh… I… I… I won't go back to Dalton… I mean… Your father could never afford the tuition and the state wouldn't pay so… Yeah…" Blaine had trouble to hide how embarrassed he was. Maybe he had some trouble at school and was kicked out. Maybe he was from another Foster Home, with more money and they could afford private school, but, over the summer, had to transfer to another household for whatever reason

"Where are you going to school now?" Kurt asked "I never saw you in McKinley Halls…"

"Well… That would be because I haven't started school yet… But I'm definitely going to McKinley… Tomorrow…"

"You haven't started school? But why?"

"It's… Complicated…"

But their conversation couldn't go any further, because Burt and Aaron came back. Kurt and Blaine just finished their movie without talking. After the credits (Kurt insisted on listening to Céline Dion's and whatever-that-guy-name-was' song) Blaine went to his bedroom, claiming he was tired. Kurt asked Aaron if he wanted to play Super Mario Brother's with him and the younger boy just came running into the living room, reaching for the Wii Mote.

The two boys started to talk about their days at school, Aaron being more talkative to Kurt than he was to anyone else.

Burt watched the two boys in the living room, bonding, again, like every night. He knew that Kurt would be the perfect boy to take care of Blaine, even if he didn't know yet. Burt had read Blaine's file, as any Foster Father would, but Kurt wasn't allowed to. He didn't know how much Blaine could relate to him. But he knew that someday, he would learn everything from Blaine, because Kurt was like that, he could make anyone love him when he let his icy façade melt. From the shyest kid to the most broken teenager. Blaine just needed time to open up and Kurt had the patience to wait for him.

* * *

><p>Later that night, when Kurt was in his bedroom, he thought a lot about Blaine. Where did he come from and why hadn't he started school yet? He checked Dalton Academy's website and found out it was an all boys private school. An expansive one. Why would a kid, as wealthy as Blaine would be taken in charge by the state… Maybe his parents were dead and he had no relative.<p>

Kurt saw many kids, but a vast majority seemed to come from poor families. Not that he thought that poor people couldn't take care of children, on the contrary, but the statistics seemed to say otherwise sometimes.

As he went to the bathroom, before going to bed, he heard someone crying softly. He followed the sound and realized that it was coming from Blaine's room. He didn't knock; people always cried on their first night in a Foster Home, why would Blaine be an exception?

But when he came back in his room, a few minutes later, Kurt started to regret not entering Blaine's room… There was something broken in Blaine, he knew it… He looked at his mom's picture on his bedside table and told her aloud:

"I'll found out what's wrong with him mom… And I'll fix him! I promise! Just like you would have done!"

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think, Oh Faithful Readers!<strong>

**Love you all for making it this far! CHAPTER 2! Whoouuuhhhouuu!**

**Next chapter : Blaine's first day of school!**


	3. Insecurity

**Sorry about the small delay! I had stuff in my way such as job, pottermore, tumblr, job, sleep and job... Speaking of Tumblr, feel free to follow me! The link to my account is on my profile! I won't bite, I promise!**

**So, the "L" are still problematic, even more than before... So sorry if there's a lack of "L"s in some words!**

**Thanks for reading, thanks for the reviews, thanks for the alerts and the favourites! I love you all! 3**

**So here it goes, chapter 3!**

* * *

><p>The following day, Kurt woke up at dawn, wanting to make some crêpes for everyone… Well, especially for Blaine. He knew the boy wouldn't have slept well and that he might need the sweet comforting taste of Maple Syrup. So he got dressed and then went straight for the stairs.<p>

When he got down, he found out that Blaine was already in the kitchen with piles of waffles around him.

"Good morning!" Blaine said as he saw Kurt entering the room

"Good morning!

-I made some blueberry waffles… I mean… I knew how to make those… and I found blueberries in the fridge and you were about to lose them to the tras can… Is that alright? I don't want to interfere… I couldn't sleep and I had nothing else to do… I figured I could help a little bit in the kitchen! If that's a problem I could clean up and do the dishes and… I talk too much, right?"

Kurt was looking at Blaine with a smirk on his lips. Yesterday, the guy didn't talk at all… Now, he couldn't shut up.

"No, you don't talk too much, honey! And I was about to make crêpes for everyone, so I guess it's gonna be waffles instead! I'll do the dishes, since you prepared breakfast!"

Blaine didn't respond, looking at Kurt with wide eyes and mouth semi opened.

"Did I say something wrong? You can do the dishes if you want, or you can…"

But Blaine cut off Kurt before he finished his sentence

"It's not that… I mean… You just called me honey and…

-Oh! I'm sorry! It's just that I'm used to call everyone here with endearments terms… I mean… Emily was "Dear" and Aaron is "Chéri" because he couldn't stand any other words… That's what my mom used to do too… And - And I figured that… I dunno… I was looking in your eyes and "Honey" just popped out and…

-Ooh! No! I'm sorry! I don't want to make you feel bad! It's not - it's not that it's making me uncomfortable… It's just that… I'm - I'm not used to that… My parents always called me _Blaine_ with such a tone… Never "Son" or "Kid"… Anything…

-Oh… Okay… But if that's makes you uncomfortable or anything, just tell me! It's just what I'm used to do here… I'm kinda like my mom… Or at least, that's what my father tells me every other day.

-That's okay…" Blaine responded… "Honey…" he whispered "I think I like it! But now, I'll have to find you a new name!" he then said with too much enthusiasm.

Seeing Kurt's blank expression, Blaine mumbled something about a "joke" and then babbled about "going to the shower".

Kurt decided to start cleaning the kitchen right away because even though the waffles looked delicious, Blaine actually made a mess in the kitchen. As he was cleaning the sugar that got spilled all over the counter top, Burt entered the room, whistling.

"-Good morning dad!

-Hey, kiddo! Did you wake up at dawn _again _so you could make those?" Burt responded, pointing at the pile of blueberry waffles

"-No… Actually, Blaine made those! I'm just cleaning his mess!"

And Kurt continued his task until Blaine came back in the kitchen… wearing… was that old baggy black jeans, barely fitting him? And was that navy shirt?

Kurt was watching Blaine is disbelief, partly because the outfit looked like it was coming from 1995 and partly because no way someone was going to wear a navy shirt with black pants… And why on earth someone who attended _Dalton _would wear these old clothes… Blaine started to feel uncomfortable under Kurt's gaze.

"-What?" Blaine asked "Do I have a stain on my shirt?

-No… But you certainly have a stain in your eyes for matching these two colors! Come on!"

Kurt then took Blaine by the hand and led him to the basement, where the Hummels had a spare room. In there, Kurt browsed through the boxes and drawers and wardrobe and managed to assemble a new outfit for Blaine.

"-Here! And if this old clothes was the best you could pull off for your first day of school, you definitely need to go shopping… But for the next few days, you can take all you need here!

-Erm… Thanks… I guess…"

After that new interruption, Blaine and Kurt made it upstairs to the kitchen so they can finally eat breakfast. Aaron was sitting at the table with Burt, in silence, as usual. They served themselves and started eating. Kurt asked Aaron if he slept well and the little boy started taking quietly about the dream he made. Kurt took a glance at the clock and told Blaine to hurry if he didn't want to miss his bus.

"-But… I thought you had a car… And since we're going at the same place…

-Hum… You – You don't want to ride with me… Trust me…

-Why?

-You don't want to be seen with me, Blaine… We can talk anytime you like, except at school… I don't want to do this to you… And now, if you don't mind, I need to finish my morning skin care routine"

Blaine look at Kurt, than at Burt and then back to Kurt, the two of them having the same expression saying _don't ask question, this is for your own good_. Even little Aaron had that expression, as he was putting his plate in the dishwasher behind Burt.

Kurt than proceed upstairs, even though he hadn't finished half his plate. A few minutes later, he heard the front door open and Blaine saying goodbye to Burt.

When he arrived at school, Kurt saw them as soon as he pulled in. The jocks were already waiting for him by the dumpster. He kept his head high as he walked towards the school. But there was no issue. All he could do as the jocks pulled him by the arm and tugged him in the smelly container was trying to keep the tiny drops of dignity he still had.

Afterwards, like he was used to, he waited a few minutes, just long enough for Karofsky and his gang to be bored with him, and poked his head out of the dumpster to see if the way was cleared. He balanced himself over the edge and swinged his legs out of the container, inhaling pure air as he came out.

But he didn't notice Blaine watching him, from the distance.

* * *

><p>Blaine's day was <em>awful<em>. He had no one to talk to because Kurt didn't want anything to do with him at school. So he just sat by himself in every class and at lunch time, thinking about the reason why Kurt left him alone.

As he was sitting in his last class of the day, he glanced at Kurt, sitting in a few rows in front of him. It hadn't been the first class they had together, but it was the only one he could watch him without the other boy knowing.

Staring at Kurt's chestnut hair, Blaine drifted in his thoughts again. From what he gathered in the last 24 hours, Kurt was really a compassionate and caring person. He also knew that Kurt was thrown in dumpsters by some jocks or he that really liked it in there (as soon as that theory came out in his mind, Blaine crossed it… But it still made him smile in that gloomy day.) There has to be a rational reason for Kurt ignoring him.

As the last bell rang, Blaine threw his English books in his bag and went straight for the door, ignoring his urge to talk to his foster brother. Instead, he took the corridor to principal Figgins' office. He knew he had some paperwork to fill after this first day. He also knew that he would miss his bus and that Kurt had a Glee Club meeting.

He wanted to audition for the New Directions really badly, but with Kurt forbidding him to have contact, he knew he just couldn't. He missed the Warblers and their insanity. He missed Wes and David. He missed feeling like a rockstar as he was busting notes in the Dalton Halls. But he was in McKinley now and things couldn't be more different. He swallowed his tears and opened the door of the office and began talking to the secretary about the forms he'd need to fill.

When he came to the section about parents and tutors, he had trouble breathing. He didn't know why he missed his parents so much. One thing was sure, they didn't miss him…

When he gave back his file to the secretary, he made his way to the corridor leading to one of the boy's bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and saw that he looked like a mess. His eyes were red from the trying-not-to-cry-but-epic-failing thing and his hair was everywhere. He wished he had something to gelled them down, as he did during so many years.

When he forced himself to stop hating everything he could about himself (except the clothes he was wearing, those were actually great!) he went to the choir room, hoping he could still catch Kurt and go home with him.

Kurt was there all right. He was singing a duet with another girl. And their voice was so powerful and beautiful together. The song was ending, but the last lines he heard, sung by Kurt's and the unknown girl angelic voices made him feel good:

_Happy times__  
><em>_Happy nights__  
><em>_Happy days__  
><em>_Are here again_

And because he heard these words from Kurt, he started to believe them, even though it was from an old song.

Instead of waiting for Kurt, he decided to go home walking. He didn't want Kurt to see him while he was such a mess. Maybe Kurt knew his entire story, Burt may have told Kurt all about him, but he certainly wouldn't be moping about it. He didn't want to look weak in front of people, Blaine was too proud for that.

When he got home, Blaine was greeted by Aaron, who was watching some cartoons on the TV. He was alone in the house; Burt and Kurt were still not back. Not knowing what else to do, Blaine started his homework.

* * *

><p>"So," Mercedes said to Kurt after Glee Club "tell me about this new foster kid, Blaine<p>

-What about him?

-Oh… Come on! I saw you today, looking at him as soon as you could… I know you pulled the _don't talk to me at school, I'm doing this for your own good _stuff to him and that he actually listened to you… So tell me, why did you do it?

-Because, I feel like he's totally broken, 'Cedes… I don't want him to be hurting more!

-Like he's the first totally broken kid to be sheltered in your house! You didn't do it for Julian or Abby and they were really messed up… Why him?

-Leave it alone!

-So that's not because he's totally hot and you might have a thing for him?

-I – I don't even know him yet! I've met him about 24 hours ago and I – and I don't even know if he's gay or not!"

Leaving Mercedes behind, Kurt went straight to his car and drove home, angry.

* * *

><p><strong>Feel free to review! Positive, negative, I can take it!<strong>

**Thanks again for reading!**

**They're may be some answers coming up in chapter 4... Not all of them of course, but some! =)**


	4. Confessions

**Here we are with chapter 4, you awesome readers! It contains some answers, not everything 'cause I want you to continue reading! *Evil Grin***

**Thank you so much for the reviews! You're too kind! **

**Just to remind you, i'm not affiliated with Fox or Glee... Because if I was, I wouldn't have received tickets for Glee Sneak Peak for a city over 600KM than the city I asked for...**

**So! Here's the chapter!**

* * *

><p>The two following weeks went on the same pattern. Blaine would still feel alone at school but cared about at home. Kurt was the sweetest person he ever knew in private but he was just ignoring him at McKinley. Life was hell for him at that school. He was just ignored by everybody. He still wore borrowed clothes and he really was uncomfortable (the shopping trip was delayed due to the fact that Burt had no money for the moment, paperwork taking too much time). He was feeling judged, as if everybody knew he was a foster kid even though he knew Kurt didn't tell anybody. He would have preferred to be picked on; at least, he would have known that people had seen him. Every time he gets home, saying hi to Aaron, his voice was rough because he didn't talk all day. It was really hard on him and he never felt so alone in his life.<p>

He made most of his homework during lunch time, so he could have spare time at home, doing stuff with Kurt and Aaron. The quiet little boy was more and more fond of Blaine, seeing something like a big brother in him, and to be honest, Blaine really liked the kid. He was always looking forward his evening so he could do things with them

But the one thing that really helped him to go through his days was spying on Glee Club. He made a tradition to miss his bus on the afternoons so he can listen to the New Directions sing. Sometimes in the choir room, sometimes in the auditorium. He really missed making music, sing with his friends. He still enjoyed watching McKinley's Glee Club but it was not the same… Until that Friday afternoon…

Boys and girls were having a mash up competition. It was girl's turn to sing and it was a Bon Jovi and Rolling Stones mix. Why though, Blaine didn't know, he missed the part explaining the details of the competition. As the song was ending, he saw a tiny girl, probably with the Down's syndrome but still wearing the Cheerios' uniform, entering the room and she said :

"Coach said to give you this. And you have a spy outside the door"

Then the girl walked out the door, looked at Blaine and ran away towards the gym. Blaine watched her running away and he heard Kurt's voice saying

"Blaine… What the hell do you think you're doing?"

He then heard the Latina girl:

"You actually know this unknown transfer kid

-Course he does!" Mercedes answered

Kurt wished Mercedes didn't say that… After all he didn't want people to know about Blaine, they just couldn't know!

"I actually happen to know his name because he's in my English class, among others" Kurt replied, with an icy tone.

And that was it. Tears reached Blaine's eyes and his feet started moving on their own accord towards the school front door. But as he reached the sidewalk, he just collapsed on the ground. Not wanting to disturb the pedestrian circulation, he crawled towards the nearest tree, leaned his back against it and cried more, his head between his hands, his hair tangled in his fingers. He was sick of this, sick of this school, sick of rejection from everyone… He needed to feel that people liked him, wanted him. He checked his emails every day and never got any messages from his friends at Dalton. He didn't have his cell phone anymore but he surely didn't change his email address. Why didn't they write to him? He told them he'd change school but he would still be in Ohio but he had no news and it was really frustrating.

Blaine was now crying over the fact his foster brother was a jerk when he heard the dreaded sweet voice.

"Blaine, honey… I'm so sorry…"

He then felt soft arms cradling him. And then it did not matter if he hated Kurt at that moment, he just wanted someone to hold him together, to try to fix the wreck he was. So he let his head fall onto Kurt's shoulder and he cried some more.

Blaine had cried a lot, since he moved with the Hummels, but not that much. He was crying for everything he lived during those last few months. He was not ready to talk about it, not yet, but just letting the tears flow and the sobs out was helping him.

Kurt was murmuring soft words in his ear, always the same:

"It's okay, honey… I got you…"

Then he made the connexion. He was in Kurt's arms, at school.

"Why are you with me? We're at school?" Blaine croaked between two hiccups.

"Oooh, honey!" Kurt replied "I should never have asked you to leave me alone at school. That was foolish! And I hate myself for asking you that… Come on, stand up! I'm taking you to the coffee shop and I'll explain you everything! No way I'm letting these 300$ jeans another second near the ground! Come on, now!"

Kurt then proceeds to help Blaine on his feet and led him towards his car. The ride towards the Lima Bean was silent. The radio was on though, and Katy Perry's voice was singing Teenage Dream.

When they entered the small café, Kurt ordered for both of them and then led the way to the closest table. He handed his coffee to Blaine and looked straight in his eyes

"I'm so sorry about this Blaine… I – I wanted to protect you… Well, that was it at first…

-Protect me? How can you protect me by leaving me alone?" Blaine replied, more saddened by that statement than angry.

"It's – hum- complicated" Kurt answered

"Well, explain… I'm sure I can keep up

-I'm gay Blaine… I'm pretty sure you noticed that already…

-I'm – I'm…

-No… Let me finish, then, you can talk… I don't want to go in a thousand directions, I want to explain this properly before we can talk about it. Okay?

-Okay… I guess…

-So, as I said, I'm gay. I'm out. I'm proud. I'm also in Glee Club. I don't know how it was at Dalton, but in McKinley, being in Glee club automatically makes you bottom of the food chain. Add the fact that I'm attracted to boys and you now have a loser as a foster brother. The only reason I didn't want you to talk to me at school was because I wanted to protect you. If people saw you with me, they would associate you with me and then you would get rejected too without doing anything. It's not because I'm ashamed of you or anything, everybody knows we have foster kids at home. But Emily was so loved around here, and it had nothing to do with me. We barely talked at school because I didn't want her to. I wanted to protect her from slushies and dumpsters… As I wanted to protect you…

-But why did you have to use that icy tone when you said that we were only in English class together? I didn't know that could be out of you! You're so sweet…

-I know… That's part two… Being bullied comes with a lot of… Hum… Side effects... I created a façade. I figured that if I was cold and distant at school, people wouldn't pick on me. It didn't worked that well but I kept up with the façade because it still helped. In Glee Club, only Mercedes knows me as I am. We've been friends for a long time… And… well… I was kind of scared of you knowing about that. What if you didn't like me like that? Not… not that I want you to _like_ me… Just… I dunno… as a foster brother? You know not as… well… You don't have to be scared because I'm gay. I won't – I won't fall in love with you or anything… I don't want to Twilight all over the place with foster brother love… But… If it makes you uncomfortable you can transfer to another house, you wouldn't be the first… "

Then Kurt kept his mouth shut. He didn't want to embarrass himself even more than he already was. Blaine was smiling softly, his eyes still red from the earlier crying. But still, he was smiling. Maybe he wasn't angry at Kurt. Maybe he understood why Kurt did this.

-It's okay. I forgive you But don' pull out that stunt to any kid, anymore? Okay? Or ask them before?

-Thanks… And I will ask people in the future, I promise!

- And you know what… I figured you were gay, maybe, an hour after meeting you?

- People tend to do that a lot… I'm not really subtle about it…

-Yeah… Thankfully… Because in my case, being gay doesn't give me an awesome _gaydar_." Blaine said.

And that was it. Kurt's mouth hung opened as if it was the most shocking news in town. Seeing this, Blaine hurried up and add

"Didn't – Didn't your father told you about this?

-No… My father and I have an agreement with the State Social Department… I can't know anything about the foster kids because I'm not allowed to… But if they're willing to tell me, then it's fine…

-Oh… Okay… Well… That changes a lot…" Blaine answered. "I didn't know you didn't know… Don't tell… Not that I'm not proud… it's just… I had been in trouble before, for being gay…" Then, he remained silent. He was still ashamed of what happened to him. He didn't want to tell Kurt right away because he was done crying for the day. But he couldn't help thinking that someday, he'll have no choice; Kurt was an easy person to talk to and he believed, from the core of his bones, that Kurt would never judge him for anything.

"Of course I won't! I respect that honey! Don't worry!"

After that, conversation turned towards boys, actors, singers, Broadway stars. It was light, exactly what both needed after a heavy conversation. They knew they had a lot in common but that afternoon, they found out they shared a lot more than they initially thought. Their coffees were finished for an awfully long time when they realized it was nearly dinner time. They headed for Kurt's car and went home, still talking about the latest cast of Wicked.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Blaine knocked on Kurt's door. He shyly poked his head in and asked if he could come in. Once both boys were settled on Kurt's bed, Blaine wanted to clarify some stuff about their earlier conversation.<p>

"-I – I wanted to know if it was okay now to hang out together at school. I mean, I'm sick of being alone and this protection stuff hadn't really worked out… I won't make any friend because I don't want any other friends. I want to get into Glee Club and hang out with you and the people who accept you. Maybe they'll accept me too.

-Of course, honey! I mean, this was an epic fail… I don't want you to feel miserable anymore… Do you have a song in mind for your audition? Not that it matters, Mr Schuester lets everybody in…"

And just like that, they started talking about possible songs for Blaine to sing the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>As you may have notice, oh astute readers, I made some connexion with the episodes… But I'm not really following the story line… I'm just taking what fits in the story, like Becky going in the choir room just so Blaine gets caught. So don't expect big outbreaks of Glee actual storyline, just little winks!<strong>

**Next time, Blaine's audition for the New Directions!**

**Thanks again for reading! I wish I could hug every single one of you!**


	5. Audition

**Oh yeah! Chapter 5 is here!**

**Thank you so much for reading! I really mean it! You truly are amazing! But I'm disapointed in the numbers of reviews! Come on! I like reviews! Reviews are fun! Pleeease!**

**So, little ones, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>For the next two days or so, Kurt and Blaine were inseparable. Blaine still hadn't audition for Glee Club because Kurt wanted him to know everything about it before joining. So, Kurt spent hours at school explaining to Blaine how Mr Schuester was choosing the songs but everybody could stand up and sing if they felt like it. He explained about the assignments, from Ballads to Mash Ups. Kurt even described the current love situation of everyone so Blaine wouldn't make a fool of himself not knowing that Rachel was with Finn but that he used to be with Quinn who is now with Sam but had a baby with Puck last year. Kurt had to do a drawing with different kind of links between the names but Blaine managed to understand who was with whom, used to be with whom and slept with whom.<p>

Blaine still hadn't found the perfect song to sing anyway, so it was okay to wait. By Thursday night, Blaine had found the one song he wanted to sing and they practice late that night because Blaine wanted it to be perfect. When Kurt asked Blaine if he could play piano or guitar, Blaine started to mumble, saying that yes he could but that he didn't know if he should. He then proceeded to ask Kurt if he couldn't just let the Jazz Band play the music. Kurt look at Blaine with a puzzled expression, then manage to smile and opened his computer, looking for music sheets.

The following day, before school started, their coffee in hands, the boys headed to Mr Schue's office to ask him about Blaine joining Glee Club. The Spanish teacher was surprised to see Blaine behind Kurt.

"Weren't you the boy spying on us, earlier this week?" he asked, suspiciously

Kurt then looked at Blaine, scared of what he would say… He imagined Blaine telling the teacher that he wanted to enter Glee Club, make friend, but Kurt forbid him to. It was a detail he didn't think about when Blaine and him were rehearsing and talking about the New Directions. Why Blaine was lurking in the corridor? They just wanted to forget about the day Becky found Blaine in the corridor.

"Ermm… Yes… I was… But it's not what you think…" Blaine responded" I – I just wanted to be part of the group but I was too shy to enter and actually audition. But after the corridor incident, Kurt and I spoke and became friends and he told me not to be shy and just audition. I think I'm ready now!" It was as if Blaine had rehearsed his lie and Kurt immediately felt relieved, not that he thought that Blaine was totally dumb and would blame Kurt, but he never knew.

"So it's settled then! Glee Club meet right after school, but I think you already know that. If you have you music sheets, I can give them to our pianist and he'll give them to the band, sounds good?"

Blaine then handed his sheets to the teacher and thanked him. The two boys then headed for their first respective class.

Blaine thought the day was long and boring. He already knew the content of three of his class of the day, because he already studied it at Dalton. Instead he practiced is favourite pastime, letting his mind wander and just imagine things. He was picturing himself in New York, working on some music sheet, a guitar, his old guitar, in his hands. Maybe he would someday become a well known composer, when all this fucked up mess would be finished. In his fantasy, he heard a beautiful voice singing from the kitchen. He knew that tone, that voice, that pitch... He almost fell of his chair when he realized whose voice it was.

It was Kurt's. Of course it was Kurt's! But what was Kurt's voice doing in his New York Fantasy Kitchen? Then he realized it; could he be falling for his Foster Brother?

* * *

><p>Kurt was sitting in his French class, the teacher speaking about the most boring subject: past participles with the verb to have. Kurt already knew this stuff. He always read the book before coming to class, making sure he understands all of it. So when the teacher was saying that <em>Le participe passé avec le verbe avoir s'accorde en genre et en nombre si le complément direct du verbe le précède,<em> he already knew that stuff.

Instead of listening, he let his mind wander. He thought about Blaine and what could possibly have happened that scared and left a deep wound within him. Kurt had made multiple theories about Blaine's past. Some were plausible; some were totally cracked up but would make a good comedy movie. He couldn't help himself but think about Blaine's hazel eyes, his _honey_ hazel eyes and the way they glittered whenever he talked about something that he loved. He liked the way Blaine was gushing over stuff, like stuffed animal and how he liked to watch Disney movies while singing the songs. They had so much in common. Blaine was a great…

But Blaine was more… Maybe he was boyfriend material… But Kurt immediately crossed that possibility because he couldn't date Blaine, he was his Foster Brother and Blaine didn't need to have his life fucked up again.

He just couldn't.

* * *

><p>When the time for Glee Club rehearsal came, Blaine and Kurt walked together in the room, under the gaze of one Rachel Berry.<p>

The two boys then started an idle chit chat, but Kurt could still see Rachel's eyes upon Blaine and Blaine could still feel the burning brown gaze at the back of his head. And that really felt weird for both boys.

When Mercedes walked in, tough, she gave Blaine a welcoming and warming hug, wishing him good luck for his audition.

"Wait, you're joining Glee Club?" Rachel asked

"Yes… Why?" Blaine responded

"Aren't you the creepy lurker who was spying on us?

-I – I wasn't spying! I was listening! You have a great voice, you know, Rachel!

-Well, you did your research! You actually know my name! No wonder, I'm famous! But if you want to go out with me, I'm sorry, I'm with Finn now! But I could give you my autograph if you want! But you don't have to join for that!

-Thanks, but no thanks! I'm just here 'cause I want to sing, Rachel"

The conversation was cut by Mr Schuester entering the room. When everyone went silent, he showed a little white envelope and said:

"Okay! I've got news here! But first things first, let's welcome Blaine Anderson to the group! Blaine, if you want to take over the floor, it's yours!"

Blaine stood up, nervous. He tried to audition for the Warblers in the past year, but never got a solo. He looked straight into the ocean which was in fact Kurt's eyes, took a deep breath, nod to the band and started singing.

_Look at this stuff__  
><em>_Isn't it neat?__  
><em>_Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?__  
><em>_Wouldn't you think I'm the girl__  
><em>_The girl who has everything?_

Blaine and Kurt discussed about this. And it was decided that he wouldn't change the lyrics, because who, who DARE to change Alan Menken's lyrics, huh?  
><em><br>__Look at this trove,__  
><em>_Treasures untold,__  
><em>_How many wonders can one cavern hold?__  
><em>_Looking around here you'd think__  
><em>_Sure, she's got everything_

_I've got gadgets and gizmo's and plenty__  
><em>_I've got woozits and whatzits galore__  
><em>_You want thingamabobs? I've got 20!_

_But who cares?__  
><em>_No big deal,__  
><em>_I want more!_

Blaine continued to sing with all he had. Because if there was a song that represented him, right in this moment, that was it. He wanted more, he wanted to be free.

And the song went on..

_When's it my turn?__  
><em>_Wouldn't I love__  
><em>_Love to explore the shore up above?_

_Out of the sea__  
><em>_Wish I could be__  
><em>_Part of that world_

He wanted to be part of that world, of McKinley's world, of New Direction's world. Because he couldn't go back to the world he came from. But now that he knew about what it is like outside the waters of Dalton and his old life, he wished from the bottom of his heart he could live on land, in the sun with Kurt and everyone else. He felt that it was right. That it was where he belonged. He was just craving for acceptance, acceptance that would give him legs.

People applauded at the end of his song. Blaine was so happy. Other students never applauded at the end of a song in Dalton. They criticized. It was welcoming, and warm and just what he needed to feel confident,

"-I think I can safely say: Welcome to New Directions, Blaine!" Mr Schue said as Blaine took his place beside Kurt while Finn hit him gently on the shoulder as a welcoming gesture.

"So, as I said before, I have an announcement. I now have the names of the two groups we'll be competing against next month at sectionals!"

The room went completely silent, a tension growing in the room. He heard Kurt mutter "Not Vocal Adrenaline! Not Vocal Adrenaline!" again and again. But Blaine wasn't nervous at all. So he sat just here, listening to the teacher.

"First of all" the teacher continued "the Hipsters! A glee club composed entirely of senior citizens who have returned to school to finish their education."

The tension in the room lessened, but not enough to make everybody comfortable. Then, Mr Schuester talked again

"And an acapella group from –"

Blaine didn't hear the rest of the sentence because he could complete it. There wasn't a lot of acapella groups in Ohio. A loud buzz in his head was making him sick and obvious about what was happening next to him.

Why… Why on the very same day he finally felt the most happy since June, he had to learn that they would be competing against _them_?

He was scared he would pass out. He was feeling his heart pounding in his head but he couldn't feel anything else. He barely heard Kurt say to him that the rehearsal was finished for the day, because it was always shorter on Fridays. It just sounded like a vague echo.

He felt a hand in his, and someone dragging him in the corridors, towards the school's front door and in the parking.

He then realized he was sitting in Kurt's car, and that Kurt's hand was stroking his cheek. How did he cross the parking, he didn't remember.

"Blaine, honey?" He heard Kurt's voice say

"I- I just can't Kurt… I can't compete against _them_. They don't even know where I am because they don't care… I wanted to tell them but they never answered me! I can't face them! I can't compete against the Warblers… I can't face my old friends" He then went down in tears, in Kurt's arms, still feeling his foster brother's hand on his cheek. But he also felt a comforting hand stroking his back. And there, in the safety of Kurt's warmth, he cried, again.

* * *

><p><strong>I just wanted to say that I do not own the Little Mermaid! It's all Walt Disney's property! And also, don't expect an update before Sunday! I'm going to be really busy this week-end! <strong>

**Love you all! Be safe and enjoy life! (And review this chapter! bwahaha!)**


	6. Background

**I'm back guys! After an exhausting Week End! But I had a blast! =D**

**Also, tomorrow, my computer is going to repair, for like a day! So I might not be able to update tomorrow. It shouldn't take more than a day, but last time, it was 3 to 5 buisiness days and i took 6 weeks... I'll keep you posted on Tumblr!**

**Without further notice, here's your chapter! Watch out, it's pretty heavy!**

**EDIT : I had a few comments about my grammar on this one... I edited! Sorry for the possible mistakes that still might be out there... I try my best but my french accent betrays me sometimes!**

* * *

><p>Blaine didn't remember how he and Kurt got back home. He just remembered a warm hand on his back, making comforting circles and that a soothing voice was talking softly to him, telling him that everything was going to be alright. He also remembered wanting to believe that really badly.<p>

From what he gathered from his current situation, he was in his bedroom. His tears had stop flowing and he was still trying to breathe without having those strange hiccups. Kurt was sitting next to him, a hand was petting his hair, comforting Blaine the best he could. Kurt was talking to him softly, trying to reassure him that if he didn't want to, he didn't have to compete at sectionals. He could be something like a consultant, to give the New Directions some advice on how exactly to beat the Warblers. After all, Blaine was an insider.

"-No… I should face them!" Blaine managed to say

"-Only if you're ready, honey! I don't want to force anything upon you… Nor anyone in the Glee Club!" Kurt said.

"No…" Blaine croaked "I have to. I mean, it's not like there's a valuable reason to be afraid of them…

-Hmmm… "

There was an awkward silence. Not sure of what to say, Kurt risked to go straight to the point he wanted to go :

"You know, Blaine, I never knew what actually happened to you… I don't want to pressure you or anything... But maybe talking about it would be helping you close the wound…

-K – Kurt I – I…

-You don't have to tell me the whole story, just what you need to tell me about the Warblers… If you want… Of course…"

Blaine took a minute to think… Yes, talking to Kurt would make the big lump in the back of his throat melt a little. He just couldn't tell all his story to Kurt, not now, but the Warblers Incident was a good start…

"-I can tell you what happened… But it's probably just all in my head, you know… And there's going to be gaps too… I – I just can't talk about everything... I talked to Social Workers and stuff… They forced me to, but I just can't… Not right now… I – I'm not.

-Thanks okay, honey! I'm here… Just take deep breathes and talk… But only of what makes you comfortable, okay?"

Blaine nodded. He exhaled and inhaled a few times, deeply, and then began his story. Well, at least, a mere chapter of it.

"-I started attending Dalton in the middle of my sophomore year…" Blaine finally said "I had been in private schools in Elementary and Middle school, but when time to enter High School came, I asked my parents to go to public school. I wanted to try, to see what it was like…

"My parents had always chose the best school, according to them, for me, where no bullying was allowed. It was great, and all, but I was feeling like something was missing. That's why I wanted to go."

Kurt was listening in silence, knowing that interrupting Blaine wouldn't help him. He was taking mental notes, though, to talk to Blaine afterwards, because he'd need it.

"The first year was alright, I guess" Blaine said "I had many friends, and they were awesome. But they were not true friends and I was feeling like I could not be myself. They were just good buddies. And I knew deep down that I was gay… I hadn't come out, and I was scared to do so. So I waited.

"That's how my freshman year passed. Me, being scared of who I was. During the summer in between, I went to work as a music consultant in a camp. I was young but my parents had connexions. So I went there."

"I met the most inspiring people. People who encouraged me. But there was this one guy, some kind of old hippie, counselling for Theatre since, like, the eighties. He told me that I was a beautiful person, inside and out and that I should never forget it. I didn't. This particular person gave me courage. Courage to eventually come out. I never told him I was gay, but I'm pretty sure he sensed it with some kind of super hippie power. He was a great guy… He kind of changed my life and gave me confidence"

Blaine had stopped hiccupping now. He was just talking, laying on his right side, his back to Kurt, who was still petting his hair. When Kurt heard Blaine joke a little bit, he felt relieved. If Blaine had started joking again ,this would be alright.

"When school started again, I came out because I was now proud of being who I was… and that was it… I had no more friends, I was bullied… Life was hell. But still, I didn't want to give the satisfaction to my parents. They told me that I would not be happy in public High School... But that didn't really matter; I loved who I was and I was able to tolerate them an their _I told you so_ speeches."

Kurt couldn't help but notice the used of the past tense in Blaine's sentence. He was careful to take a mental note of this one.

"They knew people were calling me "fag" and stuff like that," Blaine went on "but I didn't tell them it was true. I already felt like a failure, because I couldn't provide with an Anderson Heir. And in their opinion, it's a shame. But I was always a failure to them, I always was. Except when I was singing. I don't know why, they were proud of me when I was on a stage.

"One day, the school organized a dance. I went with a friend of mine. The only other gay guy in the school. We danced together all night, it was great. But when we were waiting for his father to pick us up, three guys came up behind us and started to beat the living crap out of us"

Blaine tears started to fall down again. But he wasn't alone. Behind him, Kurt was sobbing softly. He still didn't say anything, not wanting Blaine to lose the course of his thoughts.

"After a week in the hospital, my parents shipped me to Dalton. They made sure I was boarding even though my house was not that far from Westerville. They made sure… That - I mean… At the time, it wasn't important… I didn't understand why, but not – now I do… But that's not… I mean… It's not…

-It's okay Honey, you don't have to tell me… Go on" Kurt reassured the curly haired boy. Kurt knew Blaine's parents were a sensitive subject and he didn't want Blaine to break down again. He would learn what happened with them another time.

"I almost immediately joined the Warblers. They were great and I wanted to belong to a group of people. They soon found out I was a pretty good signer… So they gave me a few part in the songs. Never the lead ones, but bridges and stuff like that. When we were performing, people would always scream louder and cheer more when it was my turn to sing, I was a show stealer and my parents were proud of that.

"I told all the warblers I was gay. They were great friends. A few of them boarded too, so we were really close. I was like having a family at school. I felt safe there and it was a change for what I had lived the few months before my transfer. I loved them, all of them. They were really good to me and that was what I needed after public High School.

"By the end of the year, they decided that this year I would be appointed lead singer. That would mean that I had almost all the solos, unless I would like to sing a duet. But it didn't happened, because… Well… Let's just say because…

"I had to move for that "because". I had a horrible fight with Thad, one of the Warbler's council members. I managed to call him from – from where I was. He told me to never contact him again, that I was a fraud. I don't know why… He also told me that I was given one of the greatest opportunities of my life and that I had just spit on it. I tried to call Wes and David, my best friends in Dalton, but I just couldn't resolve myself to actually make the call, press the final button on the phone to dial the number… All I had in my mind was Thad's reaction and I was afraid it would be the same for all the Warblers. I guess Thad didn't take well the fact that I was moving and started spreading hate like Nutella on a toast. But I had no choice… I – I really had no choice… I loved Dalton! I really did… But now, I guess every Warbler hates me and I don't want to see them again. I'm really scared of what they would say and do. I know they wouldn't hurt me but – but it's… I dunno… I fear them for no reason!

"I emailed them, Wes and David, but I guess they never got the emails… They never responded…"

Kurt still had his hand in Blaine's hair. It wasn't moving though. He was thinking. After a moment, Blaine rolled on his back and looked at Kurt.

"-Why aren't you saying that I'm being silly... Every time I told that story to someone they were just saying that it was all up in my mind… That I shouldn't be afraid of worried…

-You know, Honey, fear is not rational. I don't think you have to find a reason why you are afraid to face your Dalton friends. You'll come around eventually"

Blaine flinched when he heard the word "Friend" from Kurt's mouth. After all, he didn't consider the Warblers his friends anymore.

"-And as I said, you don't have to force yourself into something you're not interested in doing. That means you do NOT have to go to sectionals… We'll wait until you're ready, honey!"

Then, there was silence. Blaine was stunned.

"-Wait… That's all? You're not going to try to analyse everything I said in some kind of pop psychological way?

-No, why?

-Because that's what everybody did…

-Well, I'm not everybody! You got out what you needed from your system, and now you feel better! I'm here to listen to what you have to say Blaine, not to analyze you like some kind of monkey in a lab!"

Both the boys laughed at the comparison. Yep, Blaine was feeling better… The lump has melted a bit, he knew that.

But even more, he knew that he trusted Kurt more than he did in the morning. Kurt didn't try to punch some senses in him; he just listened and told him that it was okay to be afraid and that eventually, fear would fade away.

Yes, it was good talking to Kurt.

"-Thank you Kurt… For everything

"-Aww! Honey! You're so very welcome! But, now, honey, I have a proposition to make! Let's start making dinner, eat with everybody, and then I can take you to a shopping spree. You really need the clothes and the distraction! "

The boys then made their way downstairs and started making dinner, talking about the Lion King and the latest Vogue issue Kurt bought.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! It's not all Blaine's story, because it's sooo much more complicated than that (yes, it's all in my head already!)! Next time, I promise, it's all fluffy fluff and fluffiness to make up for the angst in all the previous chapters!<strong>

**I love you all! As much as I like reviews! =)**


	7. Shopping

**Sorry for the delay... I was in a weird mood this week! It's not the longest chapter... Sorry...**

**Also, I wanted to come clean about something. If you have read the edit of chapter 6, you already know about that, so sorry for repeating myself. English is not my first language. I try very hard to avoid any possible grammar mistake. But it's been a long time since my last English class (make that three years) so I forgot a lot about all the grammar rules and stuff. No, I don't have a Beta Reader... I don't know if I want one... If a person beta read my fic, I want to know that person, but I don't know who to ask. I've read fics that I think have worst grammar/spelling that this one. I'll spare names/fandom. I'm truly sorry if that bothers you... Maybe you should just stop reading right here to avoid yourself from suffering! I promise I won't mind! Just stop spreading hate in my PM and on my tumblr ask!**

**On a lighter mood, I hope you enjoy Shopping!Kurt... He is actually inspired by my own mother when she was taking me shopping when I was a teenager... It a bit exagerated but I think it's fun!**

**And I would like to let Krustel know that I really enjoy chocolate chip cookies!**

**Without further bablling, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Dinner was nice. The mood was still heavy from the earlier conversation but Blaine still felt happy. Happy that he could talk to Kurt without being judged, without being shy. Burt knew that something was up. Blaine's eyes were still swollen. He knew that the two boys had talked but he didn't asked question. Kurt was on his "comforting mode" and he knew that he shouldn't stop it.<p>

When all the plates were empty, Kurt told his dad that he and Blaine would go shopping and the chestnut haired boy just left the table, dragging Blaine along. He didn't even wait for his father to reply; he just went straight outside the house, grabbing his keys and wallet and then went to his car.

When they were finally seated in Kurt's Navigator, Blaine shyly asked

"Hum… Kurt, why are you in such a hurry? I mean, we have plenty of time! It's not even six yet!

-Talk for yourself. Three hours is barely enough to replenish a wardrobe! Oh and by the way, I need to know what you used to wear! At school, at home, during special occasions... There are a lot of shops I need to bring you to but I need to know so we can narrow down the sections! Oh! And I need to know what sizes you wear for shirts, pants AND underwear! Having three pair is fine when you love doing laundry, which you loathe! I bet your favourite color is red… I 'm sure you can pull it! You should avoid green tough, it would look awful!"

And Kurt went on and on… When he finally finished talking, Blaine was finally able to answer his questions by telling him that he used to wear his school uniform in Dalton and that he didn't own that much clothing. He had some polos, a few shirts and a few pair of pants, mostly jeans. Not too adjusted, but enough.

Kurt seemed satisfied enough with all his answers. When they arrived at the mall, his spastic behaviour became worse. He dragged Blaine all the way through the parking, then through the front door and didn't let go of his had until they were in the first boutique. Then, he just let go and left Blaine along among the clothing racks while he went browsing.

Ten minutes later, Kurt came back to Blaine as he was looking at a blue polo. Kurt just found one that would fit Blaine's size and said:

"Your changing room is ready. I want you to try everything from a pile without questioning. I am the judge here!

-Oooookay…"

Blaine was now scared… What kind of clothes Kurt found in those racks… Some were fine, really, but some had some scary shirts and really, _really_ tight pants.

When he entered the changing room, he was relieved to find clothes he actually saw himself wearing. He tried on the first outfit, looking at himself before opening the door.

Kurt just looked at him thoroughly. Now feeling shy, Blaine found out the rug on the floor was quite interesting and set his gaze on it.

"Turn around" Blaine heard Kurt say.

His back now to Kurt, his eyes still on the floor, Kurt just hummed to himself and said

"Okay, try the second one"

And this went on and on. Kurt said basically nothing; just telling Blaine to turn around every now and then. Sometimes twice on the same outfit.

Then they reached the twelfth outfit. Kurt hummed and said his regular "Turn around".

"Now, I want you to try on the second pair of pants with the fourth shirt… But this time, roll the sleeves to your elbow!" Kurt instructed

And this went on and on. Blaine had to retry at least 10 tops and every pair of pants twice.

Forty five minutes later, they had four shirts, two polos and three pair of pants to buy. Blaine was wondering how they would pay for that. The last time he went shopping, it was the morning before he was taken to Burt's house. His social worker brought him to a frippery and allowed him to buy for fifty dollars.

This time, the clothing was new and kind of expansive. But Kurt pulled out two cards from his wallet. The first one was his own credit card and the second one was his frequent customer card from this particular boutique.

Seeing that Kurt was willing to pay for him, Blaine tried to protest:

"Kurt, you know you don't have –

-I know! But I want to! You need it and I think Mark Jacobs will live if I don't buy one of his item this season. That makes about 500$ to spend on you!

-But I –

-No "but I"s! If that makes you uncomfortable, you just have to think of it as a loan. You can repay me when you have the money!

-Thanks Kurt. I really appreciate it…

-Don't mention it! I glad you're happy!"

They repeated the process for two more shops. They actually closed the last one, thanking the lady working there for not having them kicked out by a security guard.

By the end of the shopping trip, Blaine had enough clothes to wear for two weeks (including underwear) without doing any laundry. Still not enough in Kurt's taste but enough for Blaine.

When they got back to Kurt's car, bags in hand, Kurt decided to end their evening at the Lima Bean for coffee.

Blaine insisted on paying. The ten dollar bill he didn't use for his lunch that week found a new utility. Burt actually gave Blaine 20$ a week to eat at school, but if he brought lunch from the house, he could keep the money he didn't spent at the school cafeteria.

When they sat down at their table, their conversation was just as easy as usually. It was normal to them to talk about Vogue covers or Broadway. They also talked about Glee Club and the possible songs they could do to beat the Warblers. The subject was a bit tacky for Blaine, but he could talk about it.

Kurt was amazed by the fact that Blaine was already feeling better and that he could freely talk about his previous Glee Club.

They also played at "Who would you rather date?". A very simple game where one of them would state two names, fictional or not and the other would just respond with the one guy he would rather date.

"Okay… Sam or Dean Winchester?" Blaine asked

"What? These are the two Supernatural guys, right? Huh… I've actually see only one episode because of Emily… But I'd say Sam…" Kurt replied

"Why? Dean is waaaaay better! I mean, look at him!

-Yeah… But I prefer Sam's puppy eyes… I mean, nobody can resist them!

-Touché!

-Okay… My turn…"

And the game went on… When Kurt looked at his watch, it was past eleven. Their curfew was set on midnight because it was Friday night but they didn't want to risk facing an angry Burt. They returned home but neither of them was sleepy, mostly due to the four cups of coffee they each drank back at the coffee shop.

They decided to watch _The Little Mermaid_ on Kurt's laptop. The choice of the movie was motivated by the fact that they listened to _Part of your world_ all week without seeing the movie. It was one of the few Disney movies Kurt owned on DVD, his previous VHS being smashed by a young hyperactive kid named Frederick.

They settled on Kurt's bed, back to the headboard and the laptop resting on Kurt's knees.

In fact, Blaine had to lean into Kurt a little bit to actually see the computer screen without seeing the colors blurring. But he really didn't mind.

On another hand, Kurt chose this particular setting because he _knew_ that Blaine would have to lean in. He could have settled the laptop between them, but he didn't.

The movie started and Kurt just tilted his head to the side towards Blaine. He couldn't help it… Blaine was like a magnet and he was attracted to him.

The movie went one. They sang along every song and Kurt was glad to find out that Blaine actually knew a lot of dialogue.

Kurt sang _Part of your World_, his voice as hypnotizing as Jodi Benson's one.

Kurt laughed when Blaine mimicked Louis' French accent during the song _Les Poissons_.

During _Kiss the girl_ both boys were silent. They loved that particular scene. They loved to see how everything was conspiring to make Eric and Ariel kiss. After all, they were both hopeless romantic.

_Sha la la la la la__  
><em>_Don't be scared__  
><em>_You've got the mood prepared__  
><em>_Go on and kiss the girl_

Both boys noticed that the space between them did no longer exist. Neither of them moved to change the situation.

_Sha la la la la la__  
><em>_Don't stop now__  
><em>_Don't try to hide it how, you wanna__  
><em>_Kiss the girl_

Both boys were mouthing the words, avoiding each other's eyes. As if they actually tried to hide something.

_Sha la la la la la__  
><em>_Float along, and listen to the song__  
><em>_The song say, kiss the girl (woah-woah!)_

Finally, both boys looked at each other, eye to eyes, as if they were staring in each other's soul, as if they finally saw each other for the first time.

_Sha la la la la__  
><em>_The music play__  
><em>_Do what the music says__  
><em>_You gotta, kiss the girl_

_You gotta, kiss the girl_

And just when Eric and Ariel fell in the water on the computer screen, Kurt and Blaine kissed. Their lips safely locked together, fitting perfectly and moving carefully in a perfect synchronized way.

* * *

><p><strong>YAYYYY! A KLAINE KISS!<strong>

**=D**

**Hope you liked that chapter!**

**I'm not letting you know what's next! You'll find out enventually!**


	8. Kissing

**Wow! Okay! Seriously, you guys are amazing! (I Love You .gif) I never though people would actually read this story! And now, with the last chapter, I have more that 100 people who follow this fic and more than 40 who have it in their favorites! That means that about 140 people may be waiting for me to update and actually enjoy reading this! (bow .gif)**

**You really are amazing! And Kind! And Awesome! You all are enlightening my days and I wish I could bake a big cake and we could all share it together!**

**Also, all your reviews makes my heart go whee! (weeeee .gif) Seriously, you are all so kind and loving and, just, wow! I have no words, even in french!**

**I love you! And I hope that I'll never disappoint you because I love you all so freakin' much! (so many )**

**Also, here's a tumblr post to all the gifs I put! Because emotions can only be expressed properly by gifs! (Just erase the spaces!)**

**http:/ /obsessivegleekypotterhead. tumblr. com/ post /9028951813 /attention- foster- home- readers**

**Without further bablling, here's your chapter!**

* * *

><p>Kurt had shut the lid of his computer and somehow managed to set it on the bedside table without breaking the kiss.<p>

The kiss… It stayed simple, sweet and slow… They couldn't tell how much time it lasted. Time was suspended. Everything else in the world had stopped. It just felt right and perfect. It stayed shy. It was both boys first kiss.

But when Blaine's tongue asked for entrance after a few minutes (or it could have been hours), Kurt tensed. He also pulled out, looking frantic.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry… I shouldn't have –" Blaine tried to apologize

"No, Blaine, it's my fault, I let it happen I –" Kurt cut him, mid sentence

"I mean we're kinda like brother… It's weird? No?

-Pretty sure we're just Foster Brothers, Blaine…. Not blood relatives…

- But –

-No… Its okay, honey… I guess… But I'm sorry for flinching; it's not you, I just -

"No I shouldn't be so needy…

-It's not your fault Blaine. I panicked okay? I don't want to push you or make you feel you have to do something!

- But you let me kiss you and it should be me not wanting to push you into anything.

-I'm pretty sure YOU let ME kiss you, honey…

-So we kissed each other?" Blaine wondered

"Yeah… I guess so" Kurt said, grinning.

And with that statement, they kissed each other again… But this time, when Kurt felt Blaine's tongue against his lips, he complied and opened his mouth a little and he felt Blaine's hand on his cheeks. Instinctively, Kurt let his fingers tangled in Blaine's curly hair.

All Kurt could feel and smell and taste at this time was Blaine. His tongue was tracing his teeth, his palate. Blaine tasted like the medium drip had earlier and Kurt considered changing his coffee order because it tasted so great. Kurt could feel Blaine's thumb slightly tracing his cheekbones and moving down to trace his jaw and moving up again. Kurt could smell Blaine's scent that was so indescreptibly like Blaine. He realized at this moment that he couldn't get enough of Blaine… Not now, not ever.

Blaine was in heaven. He could feel Kurt's delicate fingers in his hair. He could sense the delicate skin of Kurt's face under his own fingers. He could feel Kurt sucking lightly at his tongue and _god_ that felt amazing. He could also _taste_ Kurt… Maybe it was because of the grande non-fat mocha but Kurt tasted definitively sweet. How could he not? After all, he _was _sweetness… Blaine chuckled and pulled away.

Kurt whimpered at the loss, looking puzzled.

"What is it, now, honey? I thought we agreed that this was okay?" Kurt asked, softly. Blaine

"It is… It's just… Remember when you called me "Honey" for the first time?

-Yeah… How could I forget… I think it was the first awkward moment we had!

-Well… If I remember right, the awkward didn't end there… I decided to find you a name too… And I think I finally found it…

-Really? And what would that be?

-Sweetie… If it's alright… I mean… You are sweet… And…." Blaine turned beet red and finished his sentence really fast "You – you-kinda-taste-really-sweet-too"

"Sweetie sounds perfect…" Kurt said, closing the distance between him and Blaine so they could kiss again. Blaine just moaned at the sudden tongue down his throat.

* * *

><p>Kurt's dream was very nice. Full of fluffiness and kisses and whispers. Blaine was in them, obviously. Until he heard a voice… Burt's voice… What was it doing in his dream?<p>

"Blaine! Time to get up! You have to make breakfast this morning!"

Oh! Maybe he was awoken after all! Blaine… Hum… Beautiful Blaine… He had to do breakfast… Thankfully, that meant Kurt could sleep a bit more. He heard a distant knocking… He stirred a little bit, wondering why Blaine hasn't answered to Burt yet…

Then, everything went down really fast… First, Kurt registered a hand lying on his (thankfully clothed) waist. Then, a distant door burst opened. After that, he heard a moan near his ear. Finally, he heard his door open and a voice saying

"Kurt, have you seen Blaine… He was supposed to –"

But the sentence never finished.

Instead, it turned to:

"Oh! Okay! Hum… Blaine!"

Kurt felt Blaine moving behind him, waking up to Burt's much more close voice now.

"Get up, you have to make breakfast!"

Burt said nothing more. He just watched the boy stumble out of the room, red as a tomato, apologizing. When he was sure that Blaine was downstairs and that Aaron was in the shower, he closed Kurt's door and said:

"We need to talk…"

Kurt gulped. They hadn't done anything _inappropriate_. They just slept, next to each other, _curled_ against each other, but they remained clothed the entire time, right? So Burt couldn't be mad. He could skip the kissing part, and be just two innocent tired friend that fell asleep in his bed while watching a movie.

"Dad! I can explain! We came back a bit late yesterday, but –

-Kurt…

- But we weren't tired… We watched a movie… That's all! We fell asleep and –

-KURT! Please!

-Sorry…. I'll let you talk…

-You like him?

-Yes…

-He seems to like you too, you know!

-Yes… I know… There's might have been some kissing between the movie and the sleeping part…"

Why was he saying that? How could Burt do that? With a simple glance, Kurt couldn't lie to him or hide anything.

"-You do realised that you may get teased at school for that?" Burt asked

"-I do realize that being gay has its problems when it comes to bullying…

-Not just that… He's your Foster Brother Kurt…

-Nobody knows at school… I didn't want everyone to know he was taken care of by the state, he would have been bullied. I didn't want that. And I think he's still ashamed so he didn't say it to anyone.

-Well…" On that word, Burt looked around in the room "I can see that nothing more that kissing happened in this room… You can share it if you want, after all, you seem responsible"

Kurt let out a yelp of joy. He never thought his father would allow that! Not THIS early in a relationship that has yet to be official

"But only on Friday and Saturday nights! We'll see about the Holidays later."

Oh! That was the trap… Well, two days a week was better than having to sleep in separate beds every night!

"Thanks dad! For being comprehensive and letting me be with him… Even if I don't know if last night meant anything…

-You know I saw it coming, right? From the moment he set his foot in the house? And for the official part, I don't think it will take time, Kurt."

At that, they both laughed. Because Burt was like that. He loved all his kids, blood relative or not. He also was able to see love between two people. Even when the two people weren't aware of that love.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, Kurt was making his way downstairs, dressed with fresh clothes. He entered the kitchen to see a nervous Blaine stirring some oatmeal that was heating on the stove. In the cauldron and on the actual stove too… The kitchen was a mess and Aawron would want to kill Blaine for that. It was his turn to clean up.<p>

Wanting to speak alone to his father, again, Kurt took Blaine's place behind the stove and urged the other boy to get dressed.

As Kurt was stirring, he asked Burt:

"Have you said anything? I mean, the poor thing, he looks terrified!"

Burt chuckled at his son's question.

"Well, I asked him if he slept well and he jumped twenty feet high… I figured it would be better if you speak to him later. And I just think it's funny to see him all terrified of me like that!

-I think I will talk to him… Since you think it's funny to terrify him and you won't do it!"

Burt laughed and took a sip in his coffee mug.

* * *

><p>In the afternoon, the boys were at the park, sitting on the swings, cheeks pink with the cold autumn wind.<p>

"Blaine, I think we should talk"

At that tone, Blaine's heart sank. That was it… They weren't officially boyfriends and Kurt was already breaking up with him because that relationship was too weird. Or Blaine was too fucked up and secretive about everything.

"Kurt… I understand… It was too much and too fast and –

-Blaine! It's okay… I like you… And… Well… Maybe we should just make it official, you know… So… Blaine, honey, will you be my boyfriend?"

Blaine had no other answer than to kiss Kurt soft lips again. So he stood up, pulled Kurt to his feet and just let their lips touch again, in a delicate peck. He then pulled out, put his hand on Kurt's cool cheek and said :

"I would be honoured, Kurt, sweetie"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it... I though it was weird... Complete filler! I felt that it needed some fluff before the angst part I have planned! Bwahahhahahaa! I'm still evil!<strong>


	9. Acceptance

**This is Chapter 9.1! This is the Edited version! If you have no idea what I'm talking about, just go on and read! Let's just say that version 9.0 was... hum... not quite as good at it should have been!**

**Thank you all of you, faithful readers! I love you! And I adore the reviewers! I'm always happy to see those! And when I feel down, I re-read them and I feel happy after! Big hugs to you all!**

**And here's the chapter!**

* * *

><p>On Saturday night, Kurt and Blaine shared the same bedroom again. They've fallen asleep in each other arms, kissing and whispering softly, trying to get to know each other even better. They talked about their dreams, what they wanted to do in life before and now. They enjoyed each other's company and lips. Their hands explored each other's face, chest and back, being too shy to push it further.<p>

"I love the curls in your hair…" Kurt would whisper again and again.

"I used to gel it down… I just don't have any product to do it anymore… I don't want you or your father to spend any more money on me again" Blaine would respond, unable to take the compliment as if it was too good to be true.

"I love when you smile that way. It enlightens your face…" Blaine would admit every time Kurt showed a little bit of teeth.

"Please… I still have baby teeth!" Kurt would respond, very concerned about that part of his anatomy.

It was simple and they had created the perfect warm bubble they needed.

Only, life of a bubble is easily threatened by a needle. And that needle would come soon, sooner than they expected.

* * *

><p>On Monday morning, they walked hand in hand in the McKinley corridors. Proudly, even. Blaine was a little bit scared, considering his past in another public school. But he was not alone; Kurt was with him. It was enough to feel safe.<p>

Everybody in Glee was happy for them. They liked Blaine and they trusted him more and more.

All the Glee Clubbers were sad to learn that Blaine wouldn't perform with them at Sectionals. But they were happy to learn that he might have the knowledge to beat the Warblers. They had done their research and they knew they had the power to beat them. But with Blaine and his insider knowledge, it would be easy.

But still, the Jesse/Rachel incident was still fresh …

On Wednesday, it was Rachel who came up with the idea during the Glee meeting.

"We need bonding time! I say we do a S 3 this week-end!

-A S3?" Mercedes asked laughing

"A Sectional Song Selection" Rachel explained. "And since Blaine won't participate to the show, I suggest we make it at his house. Because that's what's fair!"

Blaine didn't know what to say. No one knew in McKinley that he was living in Kurt's house because he had nowhere else and that the State decided that it would be that way. He knew that he could trust the Glee Club with the secret but he was still so ashamed. Not that he was denying his fate; he just couldn't share it with other people because he would not be able to stand pity from Mercedes knew, because Blaine knew he could trust her… and because Kurt already told her the day he arrived Lima.

Blaine looked at Kurt, helplessly, his eyes screaming "Please, say something".

"But I thought Mr. Schue get to choose the songs for Sectionnals" Artie asked

"I thought, as a team Captain, to provide him with some choices. This is why we need to all be at Blaine's house on Friday night to work on a list of potential numbers!" Rachel stated.

Mercedes was now looking at Kurt too, as if they were exchanging silent words, knowing exactly what the other was thinking. Blaine was still looking at Kurt in panic.

"Let's do it at my house! My parents would be out to see my brother in Columbus. We'll have the house for ourselves! And Blaine can totally pay for the pizza!" Mercedes said, after her silent exchange with Kurt.

"I… I can do that!" Blaine said, in relief.

So it was set. Glee club would be meeting at Mercedes' house on Friday and Blaine would pay for the pizza with Kurt's Credit Card (but nobody would need to know that last detail).

No one in Glee Club seemed to notice Santana, sitting at the back, noticing everything that went down during this conversation; from Blaine's hesitant look to Kurt's resignation and Mercedes' mysterious life-saving idea.

"I guess I need to investigate" the Latina said under her breath.

* * *

><p>On Friday night, Kurt and Blaine arrived together with four pizzas. They were boyfriends, they could be arriving together, and it wouldn't mean that they came from the same place, right?<p>

Everybody settled in the living room. They eat as they were trying to figure which song the Warblers would be singing. Blaine said they loved Top 40 songs but that sometimes, they would slip to older Billboard successful tunes.

"Last year I was lobbying for some Katy Perry... I don't think we can expect that for sectionals" Blaine explained

"But these Garglers dudes, they're not shy of the gayness!" Puck said

"The _Warblers_ are not all gay, Noah! Dalton is not a gay school!" Blaine responded, half laughing.

"But what can we expect from them, then?" Artie asked, still concerned

"The Warblers won't want to shock the audience." Blaine answered "Like I said, they'll go with popular songs. My guess is that they're going to make a song where the musical arrangements will allow them to focus on the acapella part... Because let's face it, they can't dance!"

Rachel was scribbling furiously, taking as much notes she could to Mr Shue.

The subject then slipped to the possible song they would be able to sing. Rachel was only talking about Broadway success, which happened to be in her vocal range, while the boys were lobbying for some classic rock.

"Do I have to remind you that you need songs you can dance to?" Blaine almost screamed while Mercedes and Rachel were fighting for a solo "These are good songs... But you can't expect Mike and Brittany to show what they really can do!"

And they night went by; everybody was laughing and enjoying it. The main subject often changed but Glee club was like that; everyone was different but accepting everybody with their differences and just enjoying spending time together.

* * *

><p>When the night was done and they had settled on a set list to give to Mr Schuester, Kurt and Blaine were the first to make for the door after wishing everyone good night. They wanted to be home as soon as they can and enjoy each other's company. Five nights in separate beds was too much.<p>

It was not until they were outside, putting their bag at the back of Kurt's car, that the blue eyed boy realized that he forgot to take the pizza leftover he promised to Aaron.

"It'll take just a minute!" Kurt told Blaine as the curly haired boy leaned on the car.

Leaving Mercedes' front door open just a bit in his hurry, Kurt heard Santana's voice:

"I still don't trust the boy! Maybe he's stirring us up in the wrong direction with false information! I'm pretty sure Kurt's working him too…

-Kurt wouldn't do that! He's loyal to McKinley" Rachel said

"They live together, it's weird; I've looked up Blaine's file at school! His and Kurt's address are the same! " Santana replied, as if it was the best argument she could find.

"Maybe Blaine is the new kid living with Burt and Kurt! I mean, with Emily gone, that's what we can expect" Finn said. Kurt was surprised to see that the taller teenager was making his brain work.

"Blaine doesn't look like a kid who needs Foster Care! Let me tell you that! Kurt only lives with abused kids or fucked up teenagers! Blaine looks perfectly sane to me!" the Latina countered

"Yeah... Maybe you're right" Puck wondered.

"And after all Dalton looks like a total gay school where they'd be fitting perfectly!" Santana lastly said, as if his was the perfect argument

-How can you say that?" Mercedes replied "I know they're both gay but suspecting them to conspiring against us? That's just horrible, girl!

-Tell me why then he didn't give a fuck about him for weeks and then, surprise, they're boyfriends! If they've been living together, then, Kurt should have come to school with Blaine from the very beginning!

-I completely trust them! Kurt's never been to Dalton! And if they weren't talking... well..." She stopped herself from speaking, before saying too much. Mercedes didn't want to say that Kurt was ignoring Blaine on purpose, to protect him. It was actually kind of dumb, nice and heartbreaking at the same time.

"This is stupid" Sam dared to say. "Blaine was certainly not sent to spy on us! That would be stupid!

-That wouldn't be the first time..." Tina said "There's Jesse St-James and the Breakfast Incident"

At the mention of last year's Vocal Adrenaline's male lead, the room went quiet. If Carmel High had sent an agent, why can't the Dalton Academy.

"Maybe Santana's right..." Quinn stated.

Kurt was looking at the Glee Club, all gathered in the living room. They couldn't see him but they were all there, agreeing to Santana's argumentation while Mercedes, helpless, couldn't just say that Blaine was maybe some kind of poor orphan who was living with Kurt because his parent wouldn't… Or that maybe Blaine was an abused teenager, taken by Child Protection Services and brought to Burt's house. She couldn't use the real reason of Blaine's presence or telling the Glee Club how messed up Blaine really was. But before Mercedes could talk again, Kurt yelled.

* * *

><p>Blaine didn't know what took Kurt so long. He was lost in his though of the kissing night he would be granted with tonight, with his boyfriend. But then he realized that the said boyfriend was gone for a long time. Getting a pizza in the Jones' fridge was not a big expedition to North Pole. Maybe Kurt was caught in a conversation about Patti LuPone with Rachel.<p>

Then he heard it. Kurt's clear voice was easily carried outside with the door slightly opened.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF BLAINE LIKE THAT? YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM! YOU DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT HIM THE WAY I DO! WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP ALREADY?"

Curious, Blaine went inside and headed up straight for the living room. As he was approaching, Santana was continuing her questioning:

"Why on Earth does he live with you then?" Santana said

"It's not my story to tell, Santana!

-That means you don't know!

-I- I...

-Isn't that weird? He doesn't look as fucked up as the other kids were!

There was a nodding in the group. They were agreeing with Santana.

"Cut it out! He might have been living some very difficult things! YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!

- Pretty sure you're both conspiring against us in your rainbow painted room while sucking each other's dick!"

All the people present in the living room looked at Santana in shock. They wouldn't have put it THAT way, certainly not with the dick sucking part but surely the conspiracy thing. They all had Jesse in mind and comparing him to Blaine. Everyone seemed to agree about Blaine, everyone but Mercedes, who just looked devastated and willing to throw everybody out.

Kurt opened his mouth to speak but this time; it was Blaine who answered in a murmur:

"I wish I was there to make conspiracies…

-I knew it! So what is it? Sabotage? Tipping them on what were actually doing?" Santana answered

"-If only I was still in contact with them, I could do it, just so you shut your filthy mouth up!

-Not as filthy at yours, since you get some cum in you pretty cocksucking mouth every night!

-You know what, Princess? I don't live at Kurt's house because I want to suck him every day! It's possible to think of people in other way than sex, you know? Might as well learn that now if you want the slightly ounce of love in your life!"

Everybody went silent. Pretty much everyone's jaw dropped. But Blaine was not finished and this time, he was addressing to almost everybody in the Jones' house.

- And if I had the chance to, I would go to Dalton because I thought you guys were accepting… Seems like I was wrong." His voice broke and he started crying, because if he was still able to go at Dalton, he wouldn't have lost his friends, Dalton ones and McKinley ones. Blaine felt Kurt's arm around him and he just buried his face in his boyfriend's chest, not seeing every single member of New Directions stunned while tears welled up in Santana's eyes.

"And just to make everything clear, I'm living at Kurt's house because- because my social worker chose that ho- home for me, to have them take care o- of me." Blaine manages to say in between sobs. "No-not because I-I-I have a choice!"

God he was tired of crying. He really was. But he couldn't help it. People were arrogant and mean. Was he the only one in this world, beside Kurt and Burt, to see good in people before seeing the bad?

When his crying calmed down a bit, he looked at his Glee Club. He saw that Santana was gone. And that Brittany was gone too.

"I'm so sorry, dude, we didn't know" Blaine heard Finn say. "You should've told us!"

"We all have a past" Puck said, looking Blaine but also glancing at Quinn. "We tend to make everything big when we don't know stuff..."

"You should have seen last year's Glist! Even Mr Shue was being paranoid!" Rachel stated

"I- I was just so a-ashamed. I'm sorry" Blaine said

"Don't be. We understand" Tina responded kindly. "We-we-we all did stuff we're not proud of" she added, mimicking her stutter.

"Where's Santana? I-I need to apologize

-She went outside with Brittany" Rachel told the boy.

Blaine then went for the door, to look for the girls. Kurt tried to follow him but he just shook his head and Kurt let him go. He was lead by Santana's quiet sobs.

When he reached them Brittany looked at him.

"Santana I-" Blaine began, ignoring the blonde cheerleader's glance.

"Can't you just leave her alone? I think you've done enough damage for the night!" Brittany cut him before he could finish his sentence.

Santana sniffled a bit and said:

"No... Brit... It's-It's okay..."

Blaine was still looking at Brittany. He could see anger in her eyes but he could also see the light bulb when Santana told her that Blaine's presence was tolerated. But she just couldn't forgive him for what he said.

"I'm just gonna leave you alone, then" Brittany said "But if he makes you cry again, I'll ask the leprechauns to shave his eyebrows" she added, dead serious.

Still not used to Brittany's style, Blaine reported his attention to Santana.

"I'm sorry" they said at the same time

"I shouldn't have said those things…" Blaine started. He was avoiding Santana's eyes. He was sincere, but he just couldn't face her, not after everything he said, not before she accepted his apology.

-No, you shouldn't have... But I started...

-I know... But I was hurt by the lack of trust… I still am… But I shouldn't have said those horrible things to you, even if you started it" Blaine finished

" I'm still hurt you know..." the Latina said

"I can rely...

-I'm just sick of people thinking I'm just a slut without feelings… Because I totally have those…

-I know... I don't know why I said that. It's just something that seemed so easy to let out...

-Well, it's the reputation I have and I'm not doing anything to change it. But having it rubbed in your face is really hurtful.

-I'm sorry..." Blaine whispered. It would be hard to have Santana forgive him.

-I understand that it was a mistake to push you and Kurt like that. Especially you.

-Thanks for including Kurt...

-You're welcome. But about your past I didn't know, Blaine. I'm so sorry."

Maybe it would be easy, after all, because as hurt as Blaine Santana was, she was also as sorry as him.

"-I just don't know why you didn't believe I needed... Well..." Blaine hesitated on the words. Not wanting to let them out, as if he was scared of them. "Foster care..." he managed to add in a whisper

"The investigation was a complete mess. I just thought "how could a rich guy need foster care when he could have a nanny"

-Yeah...

-I don't want to know what happened to you... Not if you don't want to tell me. I know what it's like to have a secret you want keep forever..." she added with a strange glimpse in her eyes.

"It's okay, Santana, you didn't know… I'm sorry

-I'm sorry too

-We're good?

-Yeah…"

And just like that, to seal the deal, they hugged. They weren't completely good, but it would do for the moment.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Kurt and Blaine were cuddling on Blaine's bed. It was Friday night, they were allowed to after all.<p>

"You know you can talk to me Blaine, right?" Kurt said, wanting Blaine to tell him everything, not just about tonight's events. He already recounted his conversation with Santana. But what Kurt wanted to hear was Blaine full story. Again, Blaine closed completely, knowing where this conversation might lead him

"Maybe another time Kurt… Now is not the moment… Especially after the evening I had.

-It's okay…" Kurt responded, leaning to kiss his boyfriend's sweet lips.

Maybe the bubble was not shattered. Not yet…

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget! I don't want to disapoint you! EVER!<strong>

**Love you all!**


	10. Sectionals pt1

**I'm sorry! I know I said that I would get it done by Monday or Tuesday but... Well... I'm lazy! Also, this is not very long... I cut what I intented to write in two parts because I'm wayyy to tired to continue writing/editing tonight! I hope you still enjoy it!**

**Don't be shy to review! Sometimes, when it's constructive, I can improve and use what you say in the chapters! **

_**I don't know half of you half as well as I should like; and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve.**_** As Bilbo Baggins would say!**

* * *

><p>After the big outbreak, everything went smoothly in Glee Club. Santana and Blaine hadn't completely forgiven each other yet, but they still could talk and be in the same room. As for Kurt, he didn't even want to speak to Santana. He could tolerate her presence in the same room, but nothing more than that.<p>

He just couldn't forgive the fact that the girl thought he was easily manipulated. He just couldn't forget the fact that she said that Blaine basically was a whore. Maybe Blaine needed to have friends so bad he had to forgive her, but Kurt was still angry at her.

Nonetheless, the group managed to work on choreographies and songs for Sectionals. Mr Schuester even chose two songs from their list. Sam and Quinn would sing _(I've had) The Time of my Life_ and Santana would sing _Valerie_.

They had to come up with something unexpected, so they chose Rachel, Mercedes nor Finn to sing.

In normal times, this would have caused a lot of troubles among New Directions, but with the last bit of drama they had, everybody kept their mouth shut and just went with it.

Brittany and Mike came up with an epic acrobatic choreography to go with _Valerie_ while the rest of the group worked on the background dancing for both the songs.

Blaine helped a lot. Giving his opinion on what was the best to beat the Warblers. His advices were always helpful and he also helped with the arrangements.

Things were doing well and on Friday, the day before the actual competition, they were finally ready.

* * *

><p>On Saturday morning, the Hummel residence was a warzone. Kurt was everywhere at the same time trying to get everything he needed for Sectionals while Blaine was sitting at the kitchen table,staring at his plate for the last 30 minutes.<p>

He wasn't going to the competition, of course. He still didn't want to face any of his old classmates. Even if he wasn't in the show, his name would be in the program next to Mr Schuester, as a coach, and he didn't want the Warblers to look for him if they knew he was there.

When Kurt was finally ready to go, Blaine went outside with him.

"Break a leg!" the curly haired boy said

"I'll take it, honey" Kurt responded before kissing his boyfriend

"You'll call me?" Blaine asked, after breaking the kiss

"Of course! I'll let you know how it goes!

-Thanks! I guess I'll see you later!

-See you tonight!"

Kurt let his lips brush Blaine's one teasingly and the chestnut haired boy went straight to his car. When s boyfriend's car was not in his view anymore, Blaine went inside and started waiting. That would just be a long day!

* * *

><p>He was in the middle of his math homework, two hours later, when the phone rang. Knowing that the competition hadn't started yet, Blaine didn't run to the phone. Instead, he let Burt answer.<p>

After a few minutes, Burt walked into the living room and told Blaine he got a phone call. Feeling his stomach making an awful twist inside him, he picked up the phone Burt handed him and said:

"He-hello?"

As he greeted the person at the other end of the line, his mind swirled with questions. Who could that be? Maybe it was his social worker, wanting to tell him that he had to move for whatever reason. Maybe the New Directions bus had an accident...

"Blaine, it's me honey!"

Blaine was immediately relived to hear his sweetie's voice.

"Hey! Kurt! You're already missing me or..."

"Stop! We need you! Right now! Get your bag and get in the car with my dad! We need you here!

-What? Why? You're twelve, that's the right number to perform!

-Actually we're not twelve... Mercedes sprained her ankle... She's not used to high heels... We need you here!

-I can't! Kurt! The Warblers –

-The Warblers are here, they're looking for you, anyway! They saw your name and they're looking around! Nothing more! Hide yourself if you want but get your ass over here!

-But- but I don't even have costume ready!

-Wrong! I made sure you had one just in case things like that happened!

-But – Mercedes can't just-

-Blaine, NOW!"

_Click! _The line went dead...

For a moment, Blaine pondered his options. He could forget about the phone call and continue doing his math homework or he could get in Burt's car, get driven to the theatre by Burt and face his fears. He was still making a pros-cons list in his head when his foster father came into the living room:

"What are you still doing here, sitting? I though you needed to go to the competition!

-I just- I'm –"But he was not able to tell the fact that he was scared.

-Blaine... The club need you...

- I know! I just can't...

-If you're not doing this for them... At least, do it for Kurt"

Burt felt horrible to manipulate Blaine like this. But he also knew that Blaine would regret it later if he didn't go.

On these words, Blaine got up and went to Kurt's closet and retrieved a clothes cover he assumes was his costume. When he opened the zipper, it only confirmed what he thought.

He went downstairs. Aaron and Burt were already by the door, waiting for Blaine to arrive.

* * *

><p>The ride to the theatre was quiet. Aaron was still very shy around Blaine, who didn't want to talk anyway. So, Burt just turned up the radio and hummed along the songs.<p>

Blaine's mind was racing. What if the Warblers were still angry at him? What if he only messed up everything and made the New Directions lose the competition? Maybe he should've stayed home!

Before he even realized it, Burt was stopping at the main entrance. He could see Kurt waiting for him near the door. He thanked Burt, said goodbye to Aaron and headed towards Kurt.

"-You ready for this, honey?

-No!

-Come on then!"

Just like that, Kurt dragged him inside the theatre, to the Green Room where he could get changed. Blaine looked around frantically, looking for the Warblers.

"They're performing first, Blaine. This means they're already backstage! They were supposed to go second but there's a problem with the band's guitar... And since the Warblers don't need it, they'll try to fix it during their performance."

Feeling a little bit relieved, he followed Kurt a little more willingly. Maybe his old friends would only see him on stage and not face to face.

* * *

><p><strong>I won't make any promises, but I'll try to update tomorrow! I'LL TRY! I have family coming on friday for the week-end and if I don't update tomorrow, it won't be until Monday! I'm so sorry about that, I know there's a cliffhanger! XD<strong>


	11. Sectionals pt2

**Here it is! Chapter 11!**

**If you don't like smut, your adventure ends here! Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the first 10 chapters!**

**I have nothing else to say other than: I love you all!**

* * *

><p>When they arrived in the Green Room, they were alone. Seeing Blaine puzzled expression, Kurt explained:<p>

"They're in the audience. But we'll have to stay here because we won't have time to go back on time

-Oh... Okay!

-Get in your costume, now! We may have time to rehearse a bit! Mercedes was my dance partner, which means, you are my dance partner now!"

Blushing to the tip if his ears, Blaine took his scene costume out of the clothe cover. He just could not believe that in an hour or so he would be dancing with his _boyfriend_ on stage.

His face still in a deep shade of red, Blaine started fumbling with the buttons of his shirt nervously. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Kurt turning around.

"It's okay... You don't have to you know

-But – we haven't... I mean... We never...

-I know, sweetie... But you don't have to turn around"

This time, it was Kurt's face that was burning. Blaine could still see him trying to peek by slightly turning his head. Chuckling, Blaine removed his shirt completely before taking the burgundy one from the hanger. When he was done buttoning it up, he unfastened his pants and slid them off. For this part, he was too shy to look if Kurt was watching him. Kurt, on the other hand, couldn't help but glance.

It was the first time he could see this much skin of his boyfriend. They haven't been too far in the bedroom department. They've been officially together for three weeks and besides kissing while running hands on each other chest, back and face, while wearing clothes, they had not done anything... yet.

Kurt was pretty concern about that part, not knowing Blaine's past made him anxious to push things too far. On the other hand, Blaine could feel that Kurt liked romance and was really concerned about his body, so he hadn't made a move yet.

Neither of them knew that they could have gone further if they wanted. They were just waiting for each other. At this pace, however, they would be waiting forever.

"Okay! I'm done sweetie!"

Kurt turned around and was stunned. His boyfriend was so good looking in these clothes.

"You look beautiful" he whispered. He then closed the distance between them to press his lips against Blaine's. Blaine wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist, effectively pulling him closer. Kurt cupped the back of Blaine's neck with one hand while the other went on the curly haired boy's cheek.

When Blaine tentatively swiped his tongue on Kurt's lips, the blue eyed boy pulled out.

"We should rehearse... the dance number...

-Oh! Okay" Blaine was clearly disappointed.

"But we can resume this moment tonight if you want to" Kurt said, a glimpse in his eyes.

With these last words, Kurt started humming the songs and they were able to practice for about ten minutes when they heard the announcer's voice through the PA.

"And now for the first performance of the program – from Dalton Academy in Westerville - The Warblers!"

Kurt immediately felt Blaine becoming tense. However, when the boys started singing _Hey Soul Sister_, he couldn't help but smile. It was a nostalgic smile, full of sadness and memories, but it was better than tears.

"It- it is Jeff singing lead..." Blaine stated "I'm so happy for him! He was so shy last year!"

As the song continued, Blaine commented it; how Flint had a natural talent for beat boxing, how Ethan always found the right sound to make any instruments.

When the song ended, Blaine seemed serene. After 6 months not having news from his friends of Dalton, hearing them sing was painful but it was also relieving. He was still scared to talk to them, but seeing that life went on anyway was comforting.

The New Directions then entered the room loudly. They were pretty excited to get on stage, besides Quinn who was having a nervous breakdown.

"Last competition we had I went on labour!" She kept yelling.

The Hipsters performed their songs and the public applauded them politely. They were good but not fabulous. The competition would be between Dalton and McKinley, apparently.

When the last song from the Hipsters ended, they all went backstage, Blaine hiding behind Kurt, to take their positions behind the curtains.

The music played, Quinn and Sam started singing, the curtains lifted and everything was perfect. Blaine remembered what it was like to perform, to sing, to be on a stage and he forgot about everything else. He was just there, singing and dancing with Kurt and his friends.

And then it was finished. They had done their two songs, Blaine had dance and sung the best he could, replacing Mercedes. She was the first one to clap, in the audience, ice in hands. She didn't want to miss the show so she refused to be driven to the hospital.

After saluting the audience, Blaine took Kurt's hand and went backstage.

"So that's why you ran off!" a voice said.

Kurt and Blaine turned around and they saw an Asian boy with an Afro-American one.

"Wes... David..." Blaine said "It- it's been a long time!"

"Indeed" the Asian boy said "And who might that be?

-Oh! This is Kurt. Kurt, this is Wes and David.

-Nice to meet you! I heard a lot about you!" Kurt said, shaking hands with the two Warblers.

Blaine was still shaken. But the guys didn't seem to b angry at him and they didn't ignore him. So he tried to relax and breathe right. He knew the two boys would have questions. He also knew that his parents were talking to Wes and David's parents. That meant that they knew what happened to him. So, he had to let Kurt go, for a moment.

"Kurt, could you excuse us a moment?" Blaine asked "Please

-You sure, honey?" Kurt asked, trying to hide the fact that he was insulted by being pushed away.

"Yeah... I just need... Time alone with them"

So Kurt let go of Blaine's hand and went to talk with Tina and Brittany. In fact, he didn't talk much. He mostly watched Blaine, from the distance. What is body language was saying and how the two other boys were reacting. It wasn't long before they were called back on stage to get the results of the competition.

Kurt waited for Blaine to come back, while Wes and David went with the other Warblers.

"You'll have to tell me everything, you know that?" Kurt whispered, playfully

"Soon, I promise!" Blaine said, before kissing Kurt's temple and going on stage to take positions.

Our two boys held hands while waiting. The announcer said first that the Hipsters were in third.

The whole group tensed. Even if they were second, they won't be going to Regionals. Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand so hard it almost broke. Then, all they heard was that it was a tie. Everybody was going to regionnals...

* * *

><p>Later that night, Kurt was in Blaine's room. They were lying on the bed, Kurt's head on Blaine's chest while the hazel eyed boy was running his fingers in the taller boy to soothe him.<p>

Kurt was still angry about the outcome of the competition.

"I feel like I was on Oprah! But without the fun part! I mean, why give the first place to two groups when one of them was clearly superior! This is just nonsense!

-Sweetie...

-The Warblers were good, but according to Mercedes, they didn't even dance that much! Yes, their vocals are flawless but –

-Sweetie!

-They didn't even bother to make choreography!

-Kurt!

-What?

-Shut up, will you!"

Blushing to the tip of his ears, Kurt did what his boyfriend asked. However, he turned around and made a face.

"You don't have to act all bratty like that you know! We won, just not alone. At least, we know what our competition will be next!" Blaine explained

"I'm sooo sorry, oh Mighty One!" Kurt replied "I forgot where you allegiance were! So... Are Wes' parents paying for you to go to Dalton now? Or is it David's?

-Why are you like that? Yes, I'm defending them, as I would have defended the Hipsters if they had tied with us!

-Whatever...

-No! Not "Whatever"!" Blaine said as he sat up in his bed, forcing Kurt to sit up as well. "That's just being mean Kurt! They were good too and you know that!

-I know! It's just that we were better!

-No, tell me what's really about. Please."

Kurt deliberated for a moment.

"-I guess I didn't like the fact that you blew me off to be alone with them...

-Do I detect a little jealousy?

-I guess...

-Well, if that's comforting to you, I didn't exactly make up with them... They told me they ignored my emails on purpose after speaking with Thad. They started to regret it a few weeks later but writing back would just have been awkward...

-Wow... That's – that's sad...

-Yeah... But we'll try to write emails more often now. It won't be what we had, because I'm kind of angry at them, but that's a beginning...

-Indeed...

-So, no more jealousy?

-I guess not...

-C'mere"

Blaine pulled Kurt effectively on top of him and he lay down again. He cupped Kurt's neck and effectively pulled his lips towards his. They kissed softly for a moment before Blaine pulled out to say

"Glad you're not angry anymore... You still owe me a make out session"

They then started to kiss more passionately. Kurt opened his mouth, inviting Blaine in. Blaine's tongue invaded Kurt's mouth and let it trace every part of it, from the pointy edges of his teeth to the softness of his palate.

Their hands were running everywhere. Blaine even brushed Kurt's ass a few time.

While doing so, Blaine ran his hand down Kurt's back tentatively. Reaching the hem of Kurt's old t-shirt he wore to sleep, Blaine left it up a bit to touch the skin under. At the touch, Kurt gasped and moved his hip a little towards Blaine.

It was at this moment they realised they were both hard.

It only took a moment, looking at each other before Blaine was removing Kurt's shirt completely.

"-God, you're beautiful!" Blaine said before rolling them over so now Kurt was under Blaine. He then proceeded to kiss the paler boy neck and chest. He found a spot that seemed to make Kurt squirmed a little more so he tentatively pulled out his tongue and licked.

"Fuck! Blaine!" was all Kurt was able to say under Blaine's ministrations. So he let one hand run through the curly hair of his boyfriend while the other was gripping his shoulder.

Kurt's hips jerked again and this time he effectively grabbed Blaine's ass by pure instinct. Blaine ground down his hips, creating friction between them.

"Oh my god!" Kurt whispered

"Is this- is this alright?" Blaine asked, not sure if he was pushing to far

"Yes! Yes please! I need –"Kurt then managed to pull Blaine's shirt over his head. Blaine lowered himself to kiss Kurt, the skin on their chest meeting for the first time.

Kurt moved his hips up again while Blaine was grinding his down.

"Fuck! Kurt! I- I just

-I know! Let's just – Don't freak out!"

They soon found a good pace. Not too fast but not too slow. They had their moments alone, as every teenager had, but this was new. They were together, pleasuring each other and they never wanted this moment to stop.

"Honey! I need – Harder – just... please!" Kurt said, and Blaine obliged, groaning because he felt Kurt's hands on his ass, through his pyjamas pants, grabbing and trying to make him grind harder.

They sped up their pace as they felt heat invading their bodies. They were looking at each other the whole time, never letting their gaze going elsewhere.

"Kurt – sweetie, I – I need

-I know...Just let go."

It was not the mind blowing orgasm he was expecting, but Blaine came right there, in his pants, trying not to moan too loud. He couldn't think clearly and then, it happened. He let slip the words he was anxious to tell Kurt

"I love you!"

He then hoped that Kurt didn't hear because he looked too far gone in his pleasure. When his arms were not able to support him anymore, he fell onto Kurt who was panting too.

After a few moments, when they came down of their high, Kurt was the first to speak:

"Well... That was... Interesting" he said, still breathing heavily. "And you know what?

-What?" Blaine asked, sleepily

"Two things... I really need a shower right now!"

Blaine laughed a bit and then realized that he'd need one too.

"What's the second thing?" Blaine asked, getting up

"I love you too!" Kurt said, pulling Blaine down again to kiss him.

* * *

><p><strong>First awkward time! I hope it was awkward enough! Also, sorry for the rush about the Warblers! I didn't want you to have any clue about what happened to Blaine!<strong>

***Insert evil laughter* **


	12. Sextalk

**WHAT A WEEK! Damn! Happiness and sadness in my life! I neglected the fic! I hope I didn't lose all my readers! I'm not apologizing, though! Not this time! hahaha!**

**Also, I wanted to thank everyone for their reviews! It's always great to see that people take care to write those for you story! It's very flattering! And sometimes, it gives me ideas! So keep it up! **

**Oh! And I just wanted to remind all of you that I do not own Glee but I do own a Glee Calendar... And that September isn't Kurt's month... When is iiiit? (I never check my calendar pages so it's a surprise each month! hahaha!)**

**Without anymore blabbering, here's the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine spent their Sunday afternoon watching movies in the living room with Aaron. Sometimes Blaine would rest his head on Kurt's lap, sometimes it was the other way round. One thing for sure was that little Aaron was watching them acting. They hadn't told him they were together. Not that they didn't want to; it just didn't came up. They did not want to scare the kid away. But after the night they had on Saturday, it just didn't matter, they HAD to be in contact, to feel the other closeness.<p>

They were in the middle of _Les Choristes_, Kurt was keeping saying how he preferred Maunier's voice to Beyoncé's.

"She just can't sing "Vois sur ton chemin" right... "he kept saying "I mean, her accent it horrible! Why did they chose her to sing at the Academy awards, I'll never understand. At least they didn't dub the movie!"

Between two of Kurt's ranting speeches, Aaron spoke:

"I think it's nice..."

"What is nice, chéri?" Kurt asked "Not Beyoncé speaking French, I hope!"

"No... Not that... That you two are together... You both seem happy" Aaron responded, smiling

During the month he lived there, Blaine had never seen Aaron smiling. He knew he was able to, Kurt had told him many stories about him and Aaron talking and joking (apparently, the smaller boy was able to laugh), but he was glad that his happiness was able to reach other people.

"So it doesn't bother you?" Kurt asked

"Why would it bother me?" the younger boy asked, question marks in his eyes

"'Cause we're two boys... and foster brothers" Blaine said, hoping that getting involved in the conversation wouldn't get Aaron to shut down completely

"You're not really brothers...You don't have the same mom and dad. And you're happy together! Kurt is happy! Why would that bother me?" Aaron answered with the honesty only a 7 year old boy could have.

"Because, chéri, there is some people in this world who would think that it's wrong for us to be together" Kurt said, softly.

"People are stupid" Aaron stated, ending the conversation.

They finished watching their movie, Kurt crying softly during the ending, because who wouldn't? At this moment, Burt entered the room. He was coming back from the shop. Very often he had to work on Sundays at this time of the year. Soon, they would be buried in snow and people needed good tires.

"Hey, boys! Come help me out and set everything in the living room!" Burt said "I stopped to grab some fried chicken on my way home. Didn't feel like making dinner"

Kurt rolled his eyes at the mention of said chicken. He guessed that if he didn't eat the fried breading it should be fine.

They all ate without much talking, watching some game on TV. When they were all done eating, Aaron excused himself and went into his room upstairs to finish some school projects.

Blaine and Kurt helped Burt cleaning everything up, mostly putting everything in the trashcan because they haven't used any plates. When both teenagers wanted to excuse themselves too, to get some alone time together before going to sleep, Burt stopped them:

"I need to talk to both of you. Sit down!"

Wondering what could possibly happen, they settled into the couch again, an inch apart. They were all silent, the three of them, for about a minute before Kurt dared to speak

"Is there something wrong, dad?

-Not really... I just wanted to talk to you boys" Burt said "I know you two are together... I just want to make sure you are not, maybe, moving too fast..."

From the corner of his eyes, Kurt saw Blaine turning so red he thought he might explode from the blood pressure inside his brain.

"Wh-why would you ask that?" Kurt risked

"I hea- yesterd- Well... Let's just say I've gathered some... hum... evidence of your late night activities the laundry this morning...

-Oh..." was all Kurt managed to say while Blaine seemed to have lost contact with reality.

"Yeah..." Burt managed to respond.

After a horrible awkward silence, Burt spoke again

"So, my guess is that you're comfortable around each other; even if you haven't been together for more than three weeks now. Just be sure that if – if it moves further-

-Dad, please don't!" Kurt pleaded, not quite ready to have this conversation with his dad yet

"Kurt I think you both need to hear those things..." Burt explained

"Blaine, help me here!" Kurt pleaded

"I think your dad's kind of right, sweetie..." Blaine said vaguely, avoiding Kurt's gaze.

"Do you have anything to do with this painful conversation?" Kurt asked his boyfriend

"Maybe..." Blaine said

"We... Need... To... _Talk!_" Kurt said, spacing each words in his anger

"Point is, Kurt, wait as long as you want, okay?" Burt said "I know you love each other... It's been showing since you two met! But don't do things only to please the other! You both matter, okay? The pleasure you can get is great... Just don't put feelings aside... Just- just remember that... And both of you, use protection to if- well- if needed... Okay?

-You done?" Kurt asked sharply

"Yes, Kurt, I'm done" Burt said, slowly, sighing in relief. This had been as hard for him as it was for the two lovers.

"Great!" Kurt said his tone still as sharp as a knife. He then looked at his father with ice cold blue eyes. Burt then disappeared saying that he needed to look over Aaron's homework.

"What was that all about?" Kurt said, keeping himself from yelling

"Your father cornered me this morning, before going to the shop... You were in the shower" Blaine explained "He- he asked me if I pushed you into anything... I explained to him that I was afraid I was... He did look angry... But I told him I asked you first!"

Seeing Kurt's face, Blaine added in a hurry:

"He already knew what we did yesterday..."

Kurt couldn't believe his ears. He didn't know if he should just be angry at his father or just glad that Burt didn't kill Blaine even if he had the opportunity. Then something came up to his mind:

"I guess we had it coming... My father's too... I mean... He gave us permission to sleep in the same room on week-ends...

-So you're not angry?" Blaine asked

"Not anymore, honey." Kurt stated "I just can't believe my father didn't speak to me first... And that I just had a sex talk with him... With my boyfriend present in the same room...

-I guess he didn't want to make that twice..." Blaine pointed out

Kurt chuckled and leaned to his boyfriend for a kiss.

"Ewwww! At least get don't do that!" They heard Aaron say a few moments after their lips started to move together "Kissing is gross!"

Both teenagers laughed and stood up to take the kissing session in Kurt's bedroom. Open minded seven years old or not, kissing was still the grossest thing two people could do together.

* * *

><p>When Kurt and Blaine arrived from school on Wednesday, a familiar car was in the driveway. It was Liz, Blaine's social worker and a Hummel family friend since they started this whole Foster Care adventure.<p>

When they entered the house, both boys immediately made their way to the kitchen, where they knew Liz would be, talking with Burt.

"Hey boys! How are you doing?" the kind woman asked

"We're fine, actually" Blaine responded for both of them.

"I heard that you're having fun times!" Liz said, a glimpse of light in her eyes

"Dad!" Kurt said, shocked.

"Well, is it true or not?" Liz replied, instead of Burt.

Neither Blaine nor Kurt responded to that; this was more a rhetorical question anyway.

"My point exactly" the social worker said, laughing. "Just know that it's not illegal! If you two had been in a Reform School or something like that, it would have been considered normal!" she added.

"Why are you here, though? Is everything okay?" Kurt asked, trying to change the subject

"Yeah... Just wanted to see how everything was going here. It's been a month since Blaine arrived. I just wanted to make sure he was okay. Not that I had any worries, knowing you, Hummels, but it is my job"

They then spoke about school and how Blaine was adapting. They recounted their sectionals adventures, including the big outbreak at Mercedes' house.

"Kurt, promise me you'll speak to that Santana girl soon!" Liz said "I can feel your angriness from here

-Well, I am still angry at her!" Kurt simply replied "Okay, I'll speak to her... Eventually" he promised when he saw Burt giving him a pointed look.

"Well! It's almost time for me to go!" the woman said, looking at her watch "But before I do, Blaine, can I speak to you alone, please?

-Hum... Sure!" the curly haired boy said.

Liz and Blaine made their way to Blaine bedroom for more privacy. It wasn't uncommon for a social worker to take a kid to somewhere private, to be sure that everything was alright. Make sure that he was not lying in front of his foster parents saying that everything was fine. Not worrying, Kurt started to make dinner, hushing his father to the living room. He needed the space to take over the kitchen correctly.

About fifteen minutes later, he heard voices rise from Blaine's room. Then he unmistakably heard Blaine voice ringing through the house.

"NO IT'S NOT OF THEIR FUCKING BUSINESS! THEY DON'T GIVE A SHIT ANYWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

He then heard a door closing and someone walking down the stairs. A few moments later, Liz arrived in the kitchen to speak to Kurt

"Had Blaine spoke to you about everything that happened to him?" She said, going straight to the point

"No... Not yet" Kurt answered.

"That will make it harder, then..." Liz said "He's not in a very good mood... Sorry about that..."

-Why, what happened?

-Not my place to tell Kurt. If you don't know anything, I can't tell you. I wish I could, but I can't." The woman replied. She then looked at her watch again and went out of the kitchen, saying goodbye in a rush.

Knowing that now would not be the best moment to go up and see Blaine, Kurt finished making dinner. He called Aaron so the boy could set up the table. When dinner was ready, he went upstairs to tell Blaine that if he wanted, he could come downstairs to eat.

"I'm not hungry" the other teenager answered, not even bothering to open the locked door.

"I'll save you some for later, then" Kurt said through the door

"Yeah... you do that!" Blaine said the emotion in his voice undecipherable.

Without answering, Kurt went downstairs reminding himself that Blaine was not angry at him, but to some people, apparently not caring about him.

"His parents, I guess" Kurt muttered, more for himself than for his father.

* * *

><p>Dinner went fine, until dessert.<p>

A light bulb lit up in Kurt's head. Burt knew Blaine's story. Why wasn't he doing anything right now to help one of his foster son? Why Blaine was still in his room, alone, without someone to talk to? He obviously wanted to keep everything for himself, but if Burt knew everything, why should it matter to Blaine, he could speak to Blaine and everything would be okay!

"Dad, you need to speak to Blaine right now! He's not feeling well!" Kurt said, out of the blue "I know it seems to you that he's just going stuff in his room, but he's not in the mood and I think that -

- I know Blaine is not feeling well! I'm not blind you now" Burt responded, patiently

"Why aren't you doing anything then?" Kurt whispered. It always seemed like he was angrier when he was whispering.

"Because when Liz left, she told me one thing...

-And what was it?

-Apparently, Blaine said that he didn't want anyone but you up there tonight. I want to respect that. That's all"

Kurt didn't know what to say. Of course, now that he was thinking about it, his father never let anyone in need without a good reason. He felt bad for being angry for nothing.

"Oh... O-okay... I'll try – I'll try to speak to him then" Kurt stuttered. "Sorry dad..." he added

"It's okay... I know you care about the kid... Next time, just don't get angry this quickly, okay?" the older man said, while Kurt nodded.

He left the kitchen, knowing his father would clean up and he made his way upstairs, again. This time, he knocked and asked his boyfriend if he could come in. He heard some steps from inside the room, then a door unlocking. It didn't open though but Kurt took its unlocking as an invitation to enter the bedroom so he turned the handle as he heard some more steps.

"Blaine" Kurt said softly "you okay, honey?

"I hate them" the hazel eyed boy said, from his spot on his bed

"Who?" Kurt asked

"My parents..." Blaine said

"Why?

-'cause they did this to me" Blaine simply said.

He didn't know why, but Kurt felt like Blaine was ready to tell him everything.

* * *

><p><strong>I just love Aaron! And he's getting less shy! That's good, right? Oh! And I'll update this weekend! Because, yeah, Blaine's back story is on the menu for the next chapter!<strong>

**Be safe until then!**


	13. Sadie Hawkins

**Before we start, may I thank the three wonderful people who volunteered to beta read? Also thanks to the wonderful person I finally chose, who took time to read it and correct it! This chapter looks SO MUCH BETTER NOW! The past chapters are going to have the same treatment! **

**I'm finishing chapter 14 tonight so you won't have a huge gap in between chapters, just like you just had! It was a slight adjustment to make with my new Beta and now it's done!**

**About this chapter, it's going from present to past to present to past... I think it's pretty clear but I just wanted to let you know!**

**Enjoy!**

**EDIT : PREPARE TISSUES AND THE SAPPIEST MOVIE YOU HAVE! THESE NEXT 3 CHAPTERS ARE REALLY HARD!**

* * *

><p>The moment of silence was just awkward. Kurt didn't want Blaine to shut down completely, but he didn't want to force the truth out of him either. He carefully chose his next question so that Blaine might finally give him some answers.<p>

"I can't see what they did, Blaine. Not yet..." Kurt said softly, hinting Blaine that he needed him to talk.

"You can't see what they've done because I'm broken from the inside, Kurt, not from the outside... Not anymore, anyway...

"You can always tell me..."

"It's a long story..."

"We actually have plenty of time, honey." Kurt responded, daring to sit next to Blaine on the bed. The curly haired boy still had his back to Kurt, looking out the window instead of at the door. Kurt laid his hand gently on his boyfriend's back and waited for him to begin his story.

"Part of it might get repeated... I just can't make the difference between what you know and what you don't right now ..."

"That's alright, just take your time, honey, okay?"

"Mkay..."

* * *

><p>Blaine was getting ready. He had on his suit, and a bright red flower was attached to his boutonniere. He also had another one, in a box, waiting to be worn by his date. He'd gelled his hair down carefully, knowing that his date didn't really appreciate his untamed curls. He took a glance at the clock on his dresser; it was 7:26. In thirty four minutes, his date would be here to pick him up.<p>

Butterflies were flying freely in his stomach. Their wings were tickling and fluttering all around; it really felt funny. This was the first time he was going out with someone. He was glad his parents weren't there, though. Blaine knew that they away on some business trip... or that's what they told him. He was not ready to let them see him getting ready for his first date. He was a still a shy boy around his family. This was his sophomore year, and his schoolmates knew everything about him. His parents didn't.

When he was satisfied with his general appearance, he went downstairs. He then proceeded to take his coat and matching scarf from the wardrobe near the front door. He took the lint brush from the closet and made sure that no more cat hair was visible on his dark coat. When no evidence of Pistachio was left on the coat and the scarf, he put them on, along with his very chic leather boots. He took a final glance at himself in the mirror and stepped out into the January cold.

A car was already parked and waiting for him in the driveway. He greeted his date's father, who was driving. Once he was settled in his seat, at the back of the black sedan, the person who was in the passenger seat turned around and spoke:

"So, Blaine, honey, ready for the big dance?"

"As long as I'm with you, Anthony, dear, it should be fine," the normally curly haired boy answered with a dashing smile.

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry, Blaine!" Kurt said, unable to keep his apology for himself. He was looking at Blaine with a confused and lost look.<p>

"What for, sweetie?" Blaine asked softly, even though he already knew the answer.

"The honey thing... I didn't know! I swear! It was just – hum – natural, I guess!"

"It's fine, Kurt... You didn't know... And I didn't ask you to stop calling me that! If it had bothered me, I would have told you from the very beginning".

"But it _must_ have been reminding you of him! He was your first date, Blaine!" Kurt said, alarmed. "And probably the first guy you liked," he added with a hint of jealousy

"At first, I let you because it reminded me of him and it was comforting... But now, it's only because it seems so perfect coming from you..."

Blaine was still lying on his bed staring at the wall. Kurt was watching the opposite wall, sitting, his back to Blaine's. Having a conversation without looking at each other was weird, but both boys felt like looking at each other would invade the other teenager's privacy.

"You shouldn't have said it was because your parents never called you with endearment terms, though..."

"Part of it _is_ because of that, Kurt. I didn't lie... I guess I just partly hid the truth".

"Right" the blue eyed said, ending this bit of conversion "You can go on," he added, "if you want".

* * *

><p>The night was just perfect. Blaine and Anthony entered the room hand in hand, not ashamed of whom they were. Blaine had to pull Anthony a little, but he was really happy; after all, he was proud of who he was and proud to bring a guy to the Sadie Hawkins dance.<p>

The night was a blast; they were dancing together, never feeling shy holding each other. Blaine was fond of Anthony, and Anthony seemed to quite like Blaine, too. Nobody pointed at them or laughed at them, and if anyone did, they never found out.

Anthony was a shy boy, though. He was a senior, and he'd only come out because Blaine did, and it gave him courage to say who he was. The only thing that was different was that Anthony also told his family he was gay, and they were really supportive. Blaine didn't dare come out to _his_ family. His parents were conservative and very strict.

Despite everything that might have gone wrong in his life since his coming out, Blaine still enjoyed himself. His old friends-turned-bullies were all there, watching him enjoying himself, and they didn't dare make a foul comment. Blaine happy and nothing would be able to change that.

When the night was over, they went outside to wait for Anthony's father to pick them up again. It would only be a few minutes.

"So... Tonight was great!" Blaine said, letting his head rest on his date's shoulder

"Yeah... It was," Anthony responded, shaking his shoulder slightly so that Blaine's head would stop resting on it.

"What?" Blaine asked, as he set his hazel gaze into the green ones of the other boy.

"Nothing... There's just something missing..." the taller boy answered, still looking into the depth of his friend's eyes.

"Oh... Did I forget something? I'm sorry! I thought I had everything! I just –"

Blaine was stopped when he realized that Anthony's lips were less an inch from his. It was the first time he had a pair of lips so near to his own. It was a thrilling feeling. They were immobile. Neither of them dared to close the space between them. Slowly, Anthony raised his gloved hand and cupped Blaine's cheek. Blaine picked up the mood and spoke encouragingly:

"I think that this could be a wonderful way to end the night, actually, Anthony dear."

"I think I quite agree with you, Blaine, Honey" Anthony answered, very slowly closing the tiny gap they had between their now cold lips.

* * *

><p>"Wait... I thought I was your first kiss!" Kurt couldn't help himself but to cut Blaine. He knew Blaine must not have been completely honest with him, but if he lied on this, their relationship would take a hard hit.<p>

"You are... We never kissed... Never had the chance to..."

* * *

><p>Before their lips could even touch, they heard a voice shouting:<p>

"Hey! Fairies! Neverland's that way!"

They didn't have time to find who spoke when they were already on the ground, both of them, not able to breathe from the first punches they'd received. Blaine was immediately unable to move. He closed his eyes. Unable to breathe, he couldn't call for help or for his dear Anthony.

He felt a foot kicking his stomach. He felt a fist colliding with his jaw. He felt some kind of bat breaking his leg. He felt his rib cage breaking at some point. He felt a piercing pain inside his chest.

He was desperately trying to protect himself. He was curled into a ball on the cold and snow covered concrete. He didn't even try to open his eyes; he didn't want to see what would be coming at him. But he tried to call for Anthony again, with a broken voice; he wasn't able to make a sound without the stabbing pain in his chest reminding him it was there.

He knew those guys were hitting him again and again and again. He just couldn't feel it anymore. His body had shut down completely, and he was just enduring the blows now, waiting for them to stop, while hoping he could fall into unconsciousness soon. Or die.

* * *

><p>Kurt was crying now. He, himself, had endured some bullying, but he never imagined that in 2010 someone could get beaten up so badly for being openly gay.<p>

"I – I'm sorry Blaine..." Kurt said, faintly.

"What for?" Blaine said, turning around to look at Kurt. He had to keep emotions away, to not let his façade crack, if he didn't want to lose it completely

"I- I don't know..." the chestnut aired boy answered

"Then don't apologize." Blaine said softly, looking straight into his boyfriend's eyes.

* * *

><p>He didn't know how he came to the realization, but Blaine had a body... and it was in pain. Breathing was painful. His entire chest was in pain, and every time he tried to inhale or exhale it just made it worse. He then realized that he had limbs. He was able to wriggle his fingers and his toes but everything else seemed to exhausting.<p>

Slowly, he was able to feel he had a head too. He could feel his heartbeat pounding in it. Oh! That meant he still had a heart... he told himself that was good. His mouth felt like it was filled with sand, though. He tried to make a sound, but he couldn't. He slowly moved his head to the side and tried to open his eyes. Slowly, he saw fuzzy lights and vague shapes around him. Some machine was at his side, and it was beeping. At least he still had ears.

After blinking several times, he was able to tell he was in a room. Everything seemed white. There was a chair in the corner, but nobody was sitting in it. He saw a cast on his left leg; the bed sheet was not covering it. He saw an IV planted in his left hand. He tried to look around, to see if he was alone.

Nobody was in the room with him, he realized soon enough. The steady beeping sound was his only company. When he processed that information, the beeping sound became slightly faster. He could feel tears prickling in his eyes. He really was alone...

He then thought of Anthony. Where was he? Was he alright? Was the other boy in a better shape than him? Or maybe he was in worse shape? Worse shape than this would mean death, in Blaine's book.

The beeping sound increased its pace again. It increased as the pounding in Blaine's head was louder and faster. He then made the connection with the beeping and the pounding. His heart was beating faster and faster. A door opened and someone came in.

It was a woman, wearing a blue uniform. She took Blaine's right hand and spoke softly:

"Blaine? I'm Hannah. I'm here to take care of you, okay?"

Blaine saw her doing something with the IV and he almost immediately felt at peace, his heartbeat decreasing.

"Do you know where you are?" The kind voice said

_Hospital_, he tried to say. But his voice wasn't cooperating.

"You've been in a coma for a week, Blaine. Just nod, okay?"

The boy nodded in understanding.

"So, do you know where you are?" the nurse asked again.

Blaine nodded again.

"Do you have any memories of what happened?"

On this, he didn't know what to answer. He had flashes, remembrance of stab of pain, but no accurate memories. Starting to panic, he inhaled sharply, causing more pain to his chest.

Seeing his distress, Hannah spoke softly again.

"It's okay. I'll just let you sleep again, okay?"

He nodded and calmed down, the medication having more effect on him now. As Hannah went away, Blaine managed to speak, or at least, make some actual sounds.

"Wa...er"

"Water, sweetheart?"

He nodded, happy to see that the nurse actually heard him.

"I'll be right back"

Once Blaine throat felt less like the Sahara desert, he was able to settle in bed again, not caring about the thousands of questions rising in his head. His brain was getting really fuzzy, as if it was tired of coming up with interrogations. He shut out everything and fell back to the blissful oblivion of sleep.

* * *

><p>"Did you really say that nobody was there when you woke up?" Kurt asked, still shocked<p>

"Yes... I was alone..." Blaine responded, still not allowing emotions to show.

"Oh..." Kurt didn't allow himself to ask any more questions. He knew the answers were coming. Slowly, but still, he would know about everything by the end of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>I know Sadie Hawkins dances are not in January... But this is MY FIC and MY AU! !<strong>

**Also, I may or may not have named Blaine's date Anthony because I'm watching WAAAAAAAAAAY too much some episodes of Iron Man : Armored Adventures these days...**

**GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!**

**Next : the second part of Blaine story! (it's divided in three parts!)**


	14. Dalton

**This chapter is named Dalton! We're breaking the All "S" Starting Letter Chapter Name Spree**

**About Sadie Hawkins dances, I don't have those, here, in Québec! We don't even have High School dance Only some kind of senior prom So I looked on Wikipedia for Sadie Hawkins dance and there, they said it was traditionally in November! Let's blame Wikipedia! Yay!**

**Oh, and these chapters (13, 14 and future 15) are the HELL to write cause I don't remember what I've already written for some stupid tiny details so I keep going back to reread stuff! So that's why I don't update that often... And there's another fic in the round too... And University since last week is taking a hell lot of my time... Anyway!**

**Also, thanks lovely beta! :D**

**Here's the middle part to Blaine's story!**

* * *

><p>"Let's start from the head, shall we?" Doctor Larson said "Blaine, you have a mild traumatic brain injury. Your nose is broken. You have several fractured ribs. Five, if you want to know. This caused the piercing of your left lung and some internal bleeding; that's why you had trouble breathing. Your left leg is broken; you may have noticed the cast. You also have several bruises all over your body and you needed some stitches on your left arm and above you right eyebrow."<p>

Blaine didn't pay attention as the doctor spoke. He'd woken up a few hours back, still confused. He was alone, and Hannah, the nurse, was nowhere to be seen. Maybe it was her day off. Nobody told Blaine how long he'd been sleeping, so he didn't know which day it was. His parents were still somewhere around the world. The hospital had managed to call them, but knowing that Blaine would be in hospital for a few weeks in good care, they didn't bother coming back to Ohio.

* * *

><p>"They <em>WHAT<em>?" Kurt said angrily.

"They never came to see me... They were too _busy_... Well, that's what they said." Blaine answered. He was still facing Kurt, and he still could see some tears in his boyfriend's eyes.

"Oh my god... No wonder you hate them..."

"I'm not done with the story, Kurt... At the time I was not even angry at them ... They were always busy people, and I didn't get to see them often anyway," Blaine said, almost too softly.

"It's not a reason to abandon your kid at the hospital after he almost got beaten to death..." Kurt mumbled.

* * *

><p>Blaine stayed at the hospital for almost a month, including his time in forced sleep. As it turned out, he slept for a whole week. Apparently breathing would've been too hard for his body to handle if he were awake.<p>

He was beginning to remember bits of what happened the night of the dance. He also started to worry about Anthony. Nobody told him where the other boy was, and when he asked, they said that they could not give him that information. It was all part of some sort of "secrecy policy" of the hospital.

Blaine could not wait to get out and see his almost-boyfriend again, mostly to be assured that he was alright.

While Blaine was in the hospital, his parents made sure he got a tutor once a week to keep him up with English, math and science assignments. He didn't know where they found the guy, but he came to his hospital room every Tuesday and Thursday. The tutor made Blaine work for three hours in the morning, when he was less tired.

On one hand, Blaine was glad his parents thought of his education; he didn't want to get behind too much. But on the other hand, he kind of wanted the excuse to do nothing for a month.

He also read a lot during those long hours he was confined to his bed. Turns out that Hannah, the nurse, was an avid reader and brought Blaine new books almost every day.

Slowly, he healed. He was able to breathe properly, his stitches barely left scars and he would have his cast removed in two weeks. It was a Monday when his parents appeared, one evening, in his bedroom's doorway.

"Mother! Father!" Blaine said, jumping when he heard them coming. He always called his parents this way. It was being respectful; according to them.

"Blaine." His father simply said. Blaine's mother was slightly behind her husband, barely looking at Blaine.

There was an awkward silence. Blaine's mother broke it first.

"You're getting out tonight, Blaine." The woman said. "We're here to pick you up. The nurse will bring you some crutches so you can get out."

She then proceeded to give Blaine some clothes she'd brought. After a month in a hospital gown, Blaine was happy to wear some real pieces of clothing.

* * *

><p>Kurt was consumed with total anger. Did Blaine's parents really just barge into his hospital room saying that they were there to pick him up? They hadn't even bothered to come earlier?<p>

But Blaine didn't have an answer for Kurt just yet. He only stated, again, that at the time he thought they were really busy.

Kurt was still mad, though.

* * *

><p>"I'm on my way home!" Blaine thought, confidently. Tonight, he would sleep in his own bed. He will have all his CDs, his movies, his books, his laptop...<p>

Everything would be right again. And he would see Anthony at school, and he would be sure that he was okay.

But then he remembered that he was in the hospital for a month. Why didn't Anthony try to contact him? Maybe he was badly injured, too, and didn't have the time. Or, perhaps they'd been put into different hospitals? There were many of them in Ohio, after all.

Then he also realized that his parents never came to see him. So, Blaine had to ask:

"Father? Did you and mother just come back from a business trip?"

"No" his father simply said.

"Oh..." was all Blaine could respond. Because what else could he say? His parents had never been talkative. This time, though, they really looked like they were shutting everything out on purpose.

Blaine's heart began to race when his parents took a ramp to the freeway. His house was certainly not that way.

He didn't ask questions when, twenty minutes or so later, they took an exit towards Westerville. He knew he would get some answers pretty soon. The truth was that he was scared to face them.

* * *

><p>"So they took you to Dalton without even bring you home first?" Kurt asked in pure shock<p>

"We could say that. Although, pretty much all my stuff was in my dorm room." Blaine answered. "They made sure I boarded. And from that time, they were out of town every weekend. I could not go back to the house."

"Why did they send you there? I thought you wanted to go to public school!"

"Yeah... They did say something about tuition at Dalton being less expensive than hospital bills..."

"Oh..."

"Yeah... Oh..."

* * *

><p>One of the first things Blaine did when he entered his dorm room for the first time was to get on his computer and browse through a month's worth of emails. He did not have many friends, save for Anthony, and he was curious to see if the other boy had written to him in the past month.<p>

His inbox was filled with spam, of course, but he had an email from Anthony. Eagerly, he clicked on the mail.

_Blaine, _

_I'm so sorry to tell you what I need to tell you by e-mail. I really liked you, a lot, but we can't see each other anymore._

_I know you had it worse than me. I was in the hospital for three days while you were sleeping. I went to your room every day for a few hours, to hold your hand. Seeing your beautiful face all broken made me realize that I don't want this. I don't want to get beaten up for something I am, something that I can't change._

_I saw what those guys did to you and I'm not ready to face that. Those assholes said that they spared me because I have not done anything. You invited me and that made you the twink and the guy to beat. _

_You are out and strong and proud. I thought I could be too, but I can't. You made me came out. Now I just wish someone would help me back in._

_I'm so sorry Blaine. I hope you understand. I'm scared now. So very scared. _

_I hope you find all the happiness you deserve._

_Anthony_

* * *

><p>"So that's it? He broke up with you by email?" Kurt asked, incredulous<p>

"We were never together... He was a friend, that's all" Blaine answered, flatly

"You almost kissed!"

"Yeah... I guess it was more a spur of the moment thing... I don't regret not kissing him..."

"Why? I mean, that would have been a great first kiss!"

"Yeah... But it didn't feel right" Blaine said. "And I prefer kissing you, sweetie!" he added with a grin.

"But that's still awful!"

"Well, I can't change the past! I don't miss him... He wasn't really my type anyway," the curly haired boy said, ending this little conversation.

* * *

><p>Blaine really enjoyed his life at Dalton. There, he met Wes Montgomery and David Thompson. They were in the Warblers, the Dalton's Glee Club, and they encouraged him to join. Blaine had always loved to sing. It was the only time his parents weren't angry with him. He never knew exactly why... Something about his late Grandfather loving music, as well as looking a great deal like Blaine physically. So, Blaine auditioned for the Warblers as soon as he was out of his cast.<p>

He really enjoyed being in the acapella group. One night, he called his parents because he knew they would be proud, and he really looked for approbation. The only thing his father said was that he approved of Blaine's new best friends. He knew the Montgomerys and the Thompsons from some unimportant social events. In Mr. Anderson's opinion, they were good families with good values. Blaine's father didn't say anything about the Warblers, and he even hurried to hang up. Puzzled, Blaine put his cell phone down and told himself that his father must have been busy, like always.

* * *

><p>"I really don't like your father, you know that, right, honey?" Kurt said. Blaine only nodded, saying nothing. The blue eyed boy was astonished to find out a father could be so unloving. At least now Blaine was far from him, and it was good. Still, Kurt wondered how Blaine ended up in foster care. He knew, though, that this part of the story would come soon enough.<p>

* * *

><p>A few months past, Blaine was happy at Dalton. He was given more parts to sing, never solos, but little bridges and distinctive harmonies. He had a special energy that emanated from him. He was singing his heart out on every number and he really enjoyed himself.<p>

Part of that happiness was due to the fact that he was out and proud and nobody was making fun of him for that. It took time. He was afraid to say that he was gay, but Blaine saw that some of the other Warblers were interested in boys, too, and they managed to survive and they looked quite happy.

"So, Blaine, did you have a girlfriend in public school?" Thad asked him one night. Thad was boarding, too, and they used to talk a lot.

"Hum... no..." Blaine answered, not sure what to say

"A boyfriend then?" Thad responded.

"Not quite..." Blaine said, thinking of Anthony

"Someone pretty like you must have had someone!"

"Well... there was this boy, a few months ago, before I came here"

"So, you're gay?"

Blaine stared at him. It was so natural to talk to Thad, less than to Was and David, but he didn't realize that he'd just come out to his friend.

"Hum... yes?"

"Cool! If you want, I have a few friends of mine; I can arrange a meet up with the cutest!" Thad said with a wink.

"What?"

"If you want! If you're free, of course!"

"That... That doesn't bother you that- that I'm..."

"Why should it? I mean, you're a great guy, and as long as it doesn't screw with the Warblers I don't mind!"

Blaine made a mental note and smiled. He would not get rejected here at Dalton, not ever.

When May came around, Blaine was named Lead Soloist of the Warblers for the next year. Beaming, he accepted the promotion with pride. Dalton really was a safe haven for him. He'd never been happier in his entire life.

On the last day of school, Thad parted him from the others and said:

"Hey! Here's my phone number to my parent's house! Call me and come over this summer! I'll miss our late night talk, boy!"

"Thanks! I'll miss it too, Thad!"

* * *

><p>"Thad was the first at Dalton whom I came out to. He really was a close friend. Not like Wes or David, though." Blaine said to Kurt.<p>

"I thought Thad was the one who was mean to you when you called him? He seems so nice and he sounds like he cared a great deal about you!" Kurt wondered

"Yeah... About that... Turns out his parents knew my parents, and when my father spilled some bad things about me... That's why he hated me when the summer came..."

"What? What did your father say?"

"That I didn't care about the Warblers, and that I only wanted the lead soloist part so that I could screw everything up..."

"It's not that bad..." the blue eyed boy responded tentatively.

"Oh! For Thad it is! The Warblers are his life! I think he was the first sophomore on the council since the sixties! It was really important to him!"

"Wow... Okay... I guess that when you have an obsession no one can make fun of it..." Kurt responded, thinking about Alexander McQueen.

* * *

><p><strong>Because updates are harder to make these days I didn't end with the cliff-hanger I wanted to do! See! Nice ending! Yay! I'm not THAT evil! Hehehe!<strong>

**Oh! And My RENT current renewed obsession MIGHT have slipped somewhere in that chapter! **


	15. Summer

**Okay! There it is! Foster Home chapter 15! The last part of Blaine's backstory! This is a big one... It's actually horrible... I'm freaking out! My beta said, and I quote : " you're sure putting poor Blaine through a load of crap" If you're sentitive, I suggest not to read the bold part. It gets explained later with less graphic details. I mean it! I'm a horrible person!**

**I also changed the category to Hurt/Comfort... Yeah... More accurate!**

**I won't chit chat any further, I know this is really late. I'm just so caught up in University that I can only write on the Week Ends and my Beta Reader is really busy too! So, yeah... **

**Thanks to every single one of you for the reviews. There wasn't that many for the last chapter but just as much readers as usual, so it's okay! I love you all!**

**Deep breath... Okay... There you go!**

* * *

><p>The school year had come to an end. Blaine was packing his last bags from his tiny dorm room. Even though he absolutely loved Dalton, he couldn't wait to finally get home and back into his familiar bedroom. He'd actually missed his parents, on some twisted level.<p>

Blaine took out his cell phone and tried to call them. He wanted to know when they would be there to pick him up. When he heard his dad's voicemail, he didn't leave a message, simply concluding that his parents were on their way. He picked up his bags and went outside, near the parking lot and waited, comfortably seated in the grass browsing through stuff on his phone.

A long time passed. It started to get dark outside. Blaine was starving, but the school was closed for the summer. Every one of his friends were gone and he was alone on campus, aside from the security guards and maybe a janitor or two. Getting desperate, he called a taxi to get home.

* * *

><p>"Please tell me it isn't what I'm thinking" Kurt pleaded<p>

Blaine said nothing. Instead, he looked at his boyfriend, knowing he was thinking right, and continued his story.

* * *

><p>When Blaine arrived home with his three suitcases and backpack, the house was dark and there were no cars in the driveway. Maybe, they were in the garage?<p>

He pulled out his key, but it wouldn't unlock the door. Wondering what was happening, he took a look around the house to see if he could find an unlocked door or window.

After a few minutes, he came back in the front yard, only to find his old neighbor, Mrs Brown, on his porch.

"They aren't there, you know" she said, glaring at him.

"I know. I just want to get in" Blaine said at the old lady. He never was fond of her and she always seemed to hate the teenager.

"You can't! They left! They sold the house and left. They didn't want a fag for a son." Mrs Brown responded, half smiling.

"They _what_?" the curly haired boy asked; this couldn't be happening.

"They don't love you! They left! I don't know where! Just find yourself a place to live and get out." the neighbor said, returning to her own house.

* * *

><p>There was a long moment of silence. Kurt didn't know what to say. Blaine's parent just abandoned him in the streets because he was gay? How people could do that in 2010 to their <em>son<em>, he wondered again.

"So, that's it" Blaine said without emotion.

"Wait? That's the ending? Nothing more to say?" Kurt responded

"No " the shorter teenager said, not looking his boyfriend in the eyes.

"How come you didn't start school until October? Haven't you said that you tried to call you Dalton friends from 'where you were'? I think it's not finished" Kurt stated, wanting to know the whole story.

"I-I just don't want you to judge me I have made pretty bad choices " Blaine said, now looking at a stray thread from the quilt.

"Blaine, I love you, and I'll love you no matter what, okay?" Kurt said, cupping his boyfriend's chin before kissing his lips.

"Okay" Blaine responded in between kisses "Just – Just don't judge me, okay?"

* * *

><p>It's been two weeks since school ended. Blaine had managed to rent a motel room with the credit card that his parents had left him a year before. They hadn't cut it yet. Neither had they cut his cell phone. But the teenager didn't want to live there. He wanted a home. A real home.<p>

He actually called Thad on that first evening. The Warbler rejected him without any clear explanations. Not wanting to receive the same treatment, he didn't bother to call Wes or David. Anyway, Blaine's parents were friendly with the Montgomerys and the Thompsons. It wouldn't end well.

He knew his parents wouldn't let him live on a credit card for the rest of his life. They probably just forget to cut it, and by the next bill they would realize that Blaine was using it and cancel it. So, during the day, he tried to find a job. But who would hire a 16-year-old boy, living in a crappy motel room with no references? When he said that he was attending Dalton, people just laughed at him; what kid attending a fancy private prep school would need a summer job and live in a motel? It didn't make any sense to any employers.

After five weeks of this homeless life, he ran into the motel manager one evening.

"The credit card is no longer taking payments, boy" the older man said, a cigarette hanging in his mouth.

"Oh Well Okay " Blaine responded, knowing that this moment would come. "Can you give me a few more days? I'm looking for a job and –"

"Tomorrow, tops, boy! I ain't running this business out of charity!" the owner responded.

With a gulp, Blaine nodded and went to his room, searching for solutions.

In the bottom of his heart, he knew that he couldn't find a job in less than 24 hours. Nonetheless, he took the newspaper and started looking for jobs he had not seen or even considered before. He took his cellphone and tried to call the first he found. No network. His parents had cut both the phone and the credit card.

Blaine knew he would be charged if he used the phone in the room, so he didn't even consider that option. His eyes trailed over to his unused laptop. Maybe he could sell it and get money

Blaine managed to save some files from his computer on a USB port. He didn't save much, though; he didn't need his previous essays from Dalton classes, and he really didn't want pictures of everyone who betrayed him. As for the music, he had it all on his mp3 player, and he was not ready to sell _that_ yet.

The next day, he was handing the motel owner $400. That was all Blaine could get from the pawn shop for his laptop and his cell phone: five-hundred dollars. Fortunately, it was enough to pay for 14 nights and some groceries. Blaine had just secured his survival for another two weeks.

* * *

><p>Kurt didn't have any words for the story that he was hearing. He was pretty sure that it couldn't get any worse. Maybe the motel owner called the social services or something. Somewhere in his head, though, Kurt knew he was wrong.<p>

* * *

><p>A month after selling his laptop and cell phone, Blaine had nothing left, and he was certain that things couldn't get any worse. He'd sold some clothes, his watch, and finally, his beloved mp3 player. He only had two sets of clothes in his backpack. The only thing he kept was a picture of him and his parents, laughing, sitting nearby the grand piano he loved so much. This was the only family picture he was fond of. It was supposed to be official, the serious kind where everyone looks solemn. Blaine was two years old when it was taken. His mother once told him he had sung "the most adorable song" and they all laughed when they heard him. The photographer took the candid photo. This was the only picture where the Andersons looked like a real family.<p>

No longer able to pay for a motel room, Blaine was living in the park. There was no chance anyone would hire him now. He had 30$ left and he tried to save it as much as he could.

By day, he was sitting in the grass, hoping that the rain wouldn't fall or that his sunburns wouldn't get worse. By night, he was sleeping in a bush, using his backpack as a pillow, avoiding the police who patrolled in the area.

Sometimes, he ventured to the public pool just so he could get a shower. His clothes were dirty, he was barely eating.

When he really was desperate, he would steal from an unattended purse a woman might have left there to watch her kid closely. He never stole more than 10$ but he felt guilty. He'd always get guilty.

* * *

><p>"You had to survive, Blaine" Kurt said. "This was the natural thing to do!"<p>

"No! The natural thing to do would have been to seek help, NOT TO LIVE ON THE FUCKING STREETS AND STEAL!" Blaine exploded. He was still so ashamed and angry at himself.

"Why are you yelling? I'm trying to reassure you!" the chestnut haired boy wondered, hurt by Blaine's words

"You don't know what it's like! I – I was trapped! I didn't know where to go!"

"You don't have to make any excuses! You did what you did and you can't change that, Blaine!"

Blaine couldn't find any words. After this confession, he was so sure that Kurt wouldn't talk to him; that he would break up with him. He didn't understand. He thought he had to stop there. He did not want to go on with his story. The most horrible part was coming and he was really scared to tell Kurt.

* * *

><p>Weeks had passed. Blaine was still living a homeless life. He was underfed. He had sunburns all over his face and his arms. He was wondering which day of August it was. He was miserable. He didn't know where to look for help. He was used to his wealthy little life with all his stuff, and having parents to pay for everything.<p>

He was still stealing from unattended purses, but he wasn't in the same park anymore; he was scared to get caught. School had started, so there were fewer mothers with children in the park. Money was not easy to get.

One night, he was sitting on a bench near the road gazing at a restaurant on the other side of the street. He would have _killed _to eat a cheeseburger, but he had to save his money to buy food that would last, not some junk food that he craved.

The street was deserted. Some people were walking by really fast, but they never looked at him, the dirty kid in ripped old clothing.

**A blue car with darkened windows pulled near him. It was an Audi. The same kind of car Blaine's Father would own. The teenager's heart leaped in his chest at the sight. Maybe his father was looking for him! Maybe he was going to be put out of his misery. Or maybe he was just crazy, hoping that everything would get better because he was desperate.**

**The car's driver rolled the window down. It was a man between two ages. His hair were black with some patches of white in it. The teenage looked at the man directly in the eyes, and before he was able to ask a question, the man spoke first.**

"**How much?"**

**Blaine didn't know if he heard right. Did the older man think he was some kind of butt boy? He looked at the man, confused.**

"**I'll give you 50$ for a blowjob, sound fair?" the man said.**

**Blaine didn't know what to answer. He was still looking at the unfamiliar man. He then thought of how easily the 50$ would get in his pocket. A blowjob couldn't be that difficult to perform, and he really needed money He gulped then nodded.**

**He stood up, picking up his backpack and went into the car. The man drove away to a dark parking lot of an old department store. Blaine remained silent during the car ride, his backpack on his knees, trying to remember all that he'd heard about blowjobs from people talking about them at some point in his life.**

"**I hate when my girlfriend uses her teeth"**

"**Don't suck too hard at the beginning"**

"**My boyfriend has no gag reflex. He just has to relax his throat and I can fuck his mouth!"**

**In between the memories, there was the whirlwind of his own thoughts, debating whether or not that blowjob deal was a good idea.**

"_**I can't become a prostitute"**_

"_**I really need the money 50$ would pay for at least two weeks of food and the nights are getting colder, a sweater would be nice "**_

"_**This is wrong. There's a lot more ways to make money"**_

"_**I can't find any other way to make money..."**_

**When the car's engine stopped, the man looked at Blaine and said:**

"**It's not gonna unzip itself you know " Apparently, the man was greedy.**

**Blaine looked into the man's eyes, and then his gaze trailed down to the huge bulge in the older man's jeans. He put his backpack on the car floor, and then the teenager took a deep breath and raised his trembling hands. He managed to pop the button open, but his hands were shaking so much he couldn't get a grip on the zipper cursor. **

"**You're such a cockslut, boy. Look at you, shaking with excitement." The man said before unzipping his pants himself.**

"**I- I" Blaine tried to speak, but what was there to say? **

**I'm not a cockslut and I've never done this before? **

**I'm not used to sucking people off? **

**If he spoke, the man would kick him out of the car, and he'd lose the money.**

"**Suck" the man commanded. Lost in his thoughts, Blaine never noticed that the man had lowered his underpants just enough to get his cock out. The teenage half-closed his eyes and lowered his head. His lips were barely an inch away from the older man's junk. He could see precome already dribbling from the slit. Blaine inhaled deeply, but couldn't smell anything. All his senses were cut off except for his sight. The man might have spoken, but he didn't hear anything. All he could see was the cock, almost purple with arousal, glistening from the precome leaking.**

**Blaine parted his lips and took another deep breath. Then, he felt a hand tangling in his hair, trying to push him down.**

**He panicked**

"**NO!" he screamed as the tears started flowing from his eyes.**

**He jerked the man's hand away, flung open the car door, grabbed his backpack and started running. He didn't want his first time to be like this. He thought he could put his emotions aside to make easy money, but he obviously couldn't. He thought that everything would be alright if he was able to do this. He thought he might be worth more than this, but then he remembered that he'd wanted to do this, he wanted the easy money. **

**He was just a slut who couldn't even do the job he was asked of.**

**He ran. He didn't know how long. But he ran. He was exhausted. He was weak from malnutrition. All he remembered from his run was the thoughts he had ,and how disgusting he felt. He started to get dizzy as his legs moved. Dark spots were dancing through his vision.**

**Then, everything went black.**

* * *

><p>"Say something!" Blaine said in between tears, after what felt like eons of silence.<p>

"What is there to say, Blaine?" Kurt responded, not knowing how to handle the crying boy. Because that was what Blaine looked like, a scared little orphan boy who wasn't ready for the cruelty of the real world.

"Say that I'm disgusting! Say that I don't deserve you! Say that I need to leave this house! Say-"

"Stop it right there, Blaine Anderson!" Kurt said, cutting Blaine off, "My father knew about you! He didn't kick you out! He even approved of our relationship! Aaron already sees you as his big brother, and that is saying a lot!"

"As for us, I _love_ you. And from what I know, you love me too. I can't change the fact that you think you are disgusting, Blaine, but I don't think you are! Believe it or not, I still think you are a _wonderful_ human being who did what he had to do in order to survive. You were pushed to your limits this summer, honey, don't forget that! And finally, you _didn't _suck that guy off! So, why would you feel disgusting?"

Blaine was speechless. He still felt like someone horrible for wanting to go that low, but Kurt had a point. Burt still took him in and approved of his relationship with his son. Sweet little Aaron was curious about Blaine, and he wanted to know him. And Kurt He was just Kurt. Loving and wonderful Kurt.

Maybe he wasn't the failure he thought he was.

Kurt put his arms around the curly haired boy and kissed his temple. He waited for the sobs to diminish and spoke softly.

"I think you and I deserve a happy ending in this story. Why don't you tell me how you ended up here, honey?"

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up in the familiar hospital, too weak to panic. An IV was, once again, planted in his arm.<p>

"I didn't expect you to be back here that soon!" He heard a familiar voice say

"Hannah?"

"Hey, Blaine!" the kind nurse responded. "So, what's your story this time?" she added with concern.

But Blaine didn't answer. What was there to say?

"We couldn't reach your parents. Is something wrong with them?"

Blaine didn't answer. Hannah wouldn't get any answers from the boy. When she saw that Blaine wouldn't talk, she left, saying that she would come back later.

When she came back, Blaine didn't answer any of her questions. In fact, Blaine remained silent for most of his hospital stay; too ashamed of himself, and believing that nobody cared for a gay teenage boy anyway.

Everyday, a psychologist name Dr Somers would visit Blaine's room and ask a few questions. But the boy remained silent yet again. Hannah was still coming every day to see him. He wasn't on her floor, but she really cared for the boy, even if he was in an almost catatonic state. She tried to bring him books, but they were always in the exact same position she'd left them in the day before, and Blaine still wasn't speaking.

Until, one day, one of the hospital managers came in his room. She just sat in the chair that nobody except for Hannah ever used.

"Blaine" she said "I know you don't want to hear about this, but we really need to meet with your parents. You know, for insurance. Is there any phone number we can use or address"

"I don't have parents. Not anymore. They're gone." Blaine responded flatly with a coarse voice that hadn't been used in days.

"In that case, I have a few phone calls to make" the woman said, holding back whatever emotion she may have been feeling. Blaine didn't care for her. She wanted money, and he didn't have any.

A few days later, a new woman came in his room. Blaine was tired of this charade. Why can't he be left alone here? He was kind of happy, staring at the wall or some lame tv shows. At least he was well fed. When he recovered, he planned to bail; he didn't have any money or insurance to pay for his hospital stay. His plan was already made up in his head.

"Hey, Blaine, I'm Liz" the woman said

"What do you want?" Blaine said, abruptly, his back to the woman.

"I'm here to help you, Blaine. I'm your new social worker"

Blaine spun around in his bed, facing Liz.

"I don't need help" the teenager responded

"Oh, I think you do. You are alone, nobody knows what happened, and I bet that you would like the State to pay for your hospital stay." The woman said.

Blaine didn't speak. He turned his back to Liz again and started crying. Crying because he was, indeed, alone. Crying because his life was leading nowhere. Crying because he was wondering why accepting help was so hard for him.

"From what I guessed, your parents abandoned you because you are gay. Yeah, Hannah told be you've been here before and why. You don't have to be alone anymore, Blaine. There are people out there who will care for you, you know? Maybe you haven't met them yet, but I'm pretty sure they exist." She spoke softly, laying a maternal hand on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine just stayed there, crying and trying to communicate his story. Why he wanted to speak to that Liz woman, he didn't know. Words were flowing out of his mouth and he couldn't hold them back anymore. By the end of the afternoon, Liz got all she needed for her files and Blaine fell asleep holding Liz's hand, exhausted.

The next day, Liz came back to see Blaine. Dr Somers was there with her. The woman sat with Blaine on his bed.

The Doctor asked Blaine a few questions and Blaine answered calmly. Having spilled some disjointed parts of his tale the day before helped him a lot, so the man's questions were easy to answer. Sometimes, he would get emotional, but he always managed to swallow his tears. Liz comforting arm around his shoulder helped him focus.

After an hour of questioning, Dr Somers left the room with Liz. The boy was about to fall asleep when Liz came back in his room.

"I saw your doctors" the social worker said "They told me that you will be able to leave the hospital next week. Dr Somers said you should be fine, he'll come every day to see you to make sure you're okay, and Dr Murdoch thinks you've gained enough weight. Also, your burns are healed. They just want to keep you here another week to be sure."

"Where will I go?" Blaine wondered. He didn't want to go to some big institution with other messed up kids. He wanted security and love and caring.

"I think you need a home, Blaine. And I have the perfect one." Liz said with a grin.

* * *

><p>"Well, I surely recognize Liz there!" Kurt said, smiling.<p>

"Yeah She's amazing " Blaine said "She brought me to you" he added, smiling.

Kurt smiled and lowered his head to kiss his boyfriend softly on the lips.

"See? Happy ending!" the blue eyed teenager said, smiling

"Yeah " Blaine responded. "_But I'm still broken,"_ he thought as he pulled Kurt so that he could lie beside him.

"Let's just sleep, okay? We'll talk again tomorrow. You're exhausted, and so am I " Kurt said

It was late, indeed: half past one in the morning. The two boys fell asleep in each other arms; Blaine looking for comfort, and Kurt wanting to give him all the love he deserved.

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me you don't hate me! Christmas is coming! It's going to be all fluffy and cute and cotton candy fluffy and smutty and beautiful! No angst for the next 3-4 chapters! I PROMISE!<strong>


	16. Questions

**Hey guys! I'm back!**

**It's not as flluffy as it would get on the few next chapters because some things needed to get care of before! But here it is!**

**I really hope you still enjoy this fic because I still enjoy writing it!**

**Also, I changed my beta for this story! It's now my dear Charlotte, who also beta-read Pear Hips who's on the job!**

**Have a good reading, dear people!**

* * *

><p>It was the morning after, in the Hummel household. Burt looked at the time. If Kurt and Blaine didn't get downstairs for breakfast in two minutes he would have to wake them up. He knew they talked until pretty late but that was no excuse; it was mandatory for Blaine to go to school if he wanted to stay with them. He had to have a note from a doctor if he missed school or else there would be trouble for Burt and for Blaine.<p>

When two minutes had passed, Burt went up to Kurt's room only to find it empty. The bed was neatly made and there was no sign of Kurt's presence.

He walked the short distance to Blaine's room and he slowly opened the door. What he saw almost brought tears to his eyes; both boys were profoundly asleep. Kurt had Blaine in his arms and Burt was able to see some dried tear tracks along both their cheeks.

Closing the door softly, not to wake them up, he decided to call the school and let them know that both boys were taking the day off, no matter the consequences, if there were any!

* * *

><p>When Kurt woke up, he knew he had slept too long. His eyes were still shut as he mentally cursed his father for not telling him to get up. He tried not to move too much, as he felt a familiar body encased in his arms.<p>

When he opened his eyes, he was able to see, by the uncovered window, that the sun was already high in the sky. Blaine was still in his arms, his fists tightly clutching at Kurt's shirt, as if he was scared he would leave. At this precise moment, their conversation the previous night hit him. He faced again everything Blaine had said, had remembered, and had re-lived by telling his story. Kurt also remembered the hundreds of questions he wanted to ask Blaine.

Not daring to move, waiting for the curly haired boy to wake up, Kurt decided to do some cleaning up in his mind, choosing which questions to ask Blaine and how to ask them. He couldn't be too invasive with what he had to ask but he needed to know and he needed Blaine to understand some things. He ended up with two specific questions he wanted to ask his boyfriend.

Lost in his thoughts, he nuzzled Blaine's soft and curly hair, waiting for him to wake up. It may have taken two minutes, or two hours, but Blaine finally started to stir a little, stretching his arms and legs. Kurt waited for him to open his eyes and spoke softly:

"Good morning, honey."

"'Morning" Blaine said, his voice still raspy from all the crying.

"Sleep well?" Kurt asked, with the same soft voice.

"Not really... What time is it?"

Kurt moved a little so he was able to grab his phone and look at the digital clock.

"It's 10:30..."

Blaine immediately sat up, un-tangling himself from Kurt, looking panicked.

"We're late! We have to go! Burt will be in trouble! I'll be in trouble!"

But Kurt sat up too and began soothing his boyfriend

"It's okay, honey! I'm sure dad let us sleep in. He'll call the school. We had a bad night; I'm pretty sure Principal Figgins will understand."

"Yeah... You're right..." Blaine said a little relieved.

"Speaking of last night, you do realize I have a couple of question, don't you?" Kurt asked, his tone serious.

"Yeah... I figured you'd have some, sweetie." the other teen said with a sigh.

"Why don't you get out of these clothes, take a shower and put your pyjamas on? I'll make us brunch, and then, we'll talk, okay?"

"Yeah... Okay."

A few minutes later, when Blaine turned on the water in the shower, he couldn't do anything else but wonder what questions Kurt would ask him. Maybe the classic ones everybody always asked when they knew his background.

_How did you feel when that neighbour of yours told you your parents were gone?_ Liz voice repeated in Blaine's head

_Hey, kiddo... I know you miss your parents but I'm here, 'kay?_ Burt once told him.

_Blaine, let's talk about the man you wanted to service. Tell me exactly what happened in your head. Did you agree to do this first because you wanted to prove something? To your lost parents, maybe? Did you want to punish them? _he heard Dr Somers ask, in a very professional voice.

Blaine hated to even think about his parents. He hated them to his core. How could two people, who'd once agreed to have a child and made a vow to love him no matter what, do that? Blaine knew he lived in a twisted world but this was _beyond_ twisted.

Letting the warm spray splash all over his face, and keeping his eyes closed, he concentrated hard so as not see the smiling faces of his mother and father - smiles from another time, another dimension, when he was not a failure in their eyes.

Sighing, he turned off the water and took his pyjamas. Kurt wanted to have a lazy day and he was glad. This meant that they probably would do nothing but cuddling while watching movies. But before that, he had to go through a bunch of questions he didn't want to be asked.

When he arrived in the kitchen, Kurt was there, in his own pyjamas, surrounded by plates of French toast, fruits, bacon and roast potatoes.

"I didn't stay that long in the shower, did I?" Blaine asked, amused by the amount of food Kurt made.

"Potatoes were frozen, I just had to put them in the oven; bacon was in the oven at the same time as the potatoes and the fruit was already in a bowl in the fridge - all I had to do was the French toast. Now, have a seat!" Kurt said, really fast.

Silently, Blaine sat, waiting for the flow of the familiar questions to arrive. But it didn't. Kurt placed the food on the table and grabbed two empty plates. He placed one in front of Blaine and the other on the opposite side of the table. He grabbed some juice from the fridge and finally sat down.

Looking at Kurt filling his plate, Blaine didn't move. He was just wondering when Kurt would finally speak. He was dreading this moment.

"You okay, Blaine?" Kurt asked, looking straight into the hazel eyes he loved.

"Oh, come on, just do it already!" Blaine almost exploded in front of his boyfriend's innocent look.

"Do what?"

"Ask me if I miss my parents! Everybody does... And I know you want to ask because you said you had questions for me! Come on! Ask! You know you want to!"

Kurt didn't say anything and waited a minute for Blaine to calm down. He knew Blaine didn't want to blow up like that but he also knew he kind of looked for it, putting off the moment he actually _asked_ the questions he wanted to know the answers to.

"Of course you miss your parents! I don't need to ask to know that." Kurt said calmly but firmly "I lost my mother Blaine, in case you don't remember. I know how it feels. Not feeling abandoned but missing a parent. I know what it is."

Blaine was shocked; it was not what he expected. He tried to speak but no sound would come out. Of course Kurt knew the feeling. It wasn't quite the same but still, he was one of the only people to understand him on that level.

Seeing that he was unable to respond, Kurt spoke.

"I'm not mad at you, so stop with the kicked puppy face..." Kurt said, softly "I had two questions, not even related to what happened to you. You told me what you had to and it's not my place to ask for more. You've given me plenty already."

"So what did you want to ask, then?" Blaine said, barely whispering, still ashamed of his silly outburst.

"Let's eat first, then we can talk." the other teenager responded.

* * *

><p>"So what did you want to ask?" the curly haired boy said to Kurt, as they were cuddling wrapped in a blanket on the couch. The Wicked soundtrack was playing in the background.<p>

"Did you keep it?" Kurt said simply, looking at Blaine's face. Just by the eyes Blaine made, Kurt knew that his boyfriend understood what he meant.

"Yeah... It's been in my backpack ever since... I never reopened it since my second hospitalization but it's in there..." Blaine said, thinking of the framed picture of his family

"Can I see it?" the blue eyed boy asked. He really wanted to see the souvenir Blaine kept. The one that was so beautiful even if it was so hurtful.

Blaine disentangled himself from the polar blanket and jogged upstairs. He couldn't deny his boyfriend the favour. But he couldn't open his bag either. So he just picked it up from the back of his wardrobe and went back to the living room where Kurt was waiting patiently.

"There!" Blaine said, handing Kurt the blue backpack.

"Blaine, that's not a picture. It's a bag!" Kurt said, half frowning, half smiling.

"I know! The picture's in it!" the hazel eyed boy said

"I know! But I need you to open the bag, take the picture and show it to me!"

"Why?"

"Because you need to do it." Kurt simply said.

_Okay! Easy! Just open the back and give him the picture! _Blaine thought. _It's easy!_

But as he grabbed the zipper, he couldn't open it. As though he were not able to face what was in it. Every memory, every moment from his last summer. He looked helplessly into Kurt's eyes, waiting for him to tell him that it was okay, that he didn't have to do it.

"Come on! I want to see you when you were a baby!" Kurt said, encouraging Blaine to take out the picture.

Inhaling deeply he opened his backpack slowly, inch by inch, until the content was visible. He rummaged a little bit inside until he took the picture out, not even looking at it, and handed it to Kurt, still breathing deeply.

"It's beautiful," was all that Kurt said.

Blaine closed his eyes, seeing the picture in his head. It truly was beautiful, full of wonderful memories from a lost time.

Kurt set the picture aside on the coffee table so it was facing Blaine. Then taking Blaine's hands he asked him to open his eyes.

Blaine did so, staring into Kurt's eyes, not daring to watch the portrait. Raising his hand, the chestnut haired teen just let it rest on Blaine's cheek, pushing gently, urging him to look at the picture, as though he was saying: _why did you keep it if you won't even look at it._

Ever so slowly, Blaine turned his gaze and stared at the picture. He stared at his two year old self, who was laughing. He stared at his curly haired mother, looking at him as if he was the most precious thing in the world. He stared at his ever so serious father who was openly smiling and looking at his son so fondly it was heartbreaking when you know what would happen fourteen years later.

Seeing the tears raising into his boyfriend's eyes, Kurt pulled him up immediately close to his chest, soothing him, telling him that it was going to be all right. Blaine didn't cry, though. He was done with crying, he didn't want to cry. So he just listened to the sweet voice he loved so much and closed his eyes, believing that everything was going to be okay.

When he felt the lump in his throat melting, he also felt lighter. Some of the heavy load from the summer was finally getting off his back.

"How do you feel?" Kurt asked as Blaine was sitting straight on the couch.

"Better... I guess." he said simply.

"Can I ask you one more question?"

"Yeah."

"Why did you snap at Liz, yesterday?"

"She – I – Um – Well..." Blaine stuttered

"Take your time" Kurt told him

"They – They managed to find my parents with credit cards transaction..." the shorter teenager explained, matter-of-factly. "She – Liz – wanted me to write them a letter... About me... About my life with all of you. To help me find – well- closure I guess."

"And why won't you do it? If she thinks that it would make you feel better? It's logical to want to find closure with them, honey. That would only help you."

"Because they don't care! They don't want to know I have a boyfriend and a caring foster family. I shattered their perfect American dream by being gay. By being myself. They moved, end of story! They don't need to know! They'll just come back here and give you and Burt some shit!"

"Why don't you write them a letter but we'll not send it. Just for an exercise. That might help you."

Blaine took a few minutes to think, snuggling closer to Kurt under the warm blanket.

"Yeah... I guess I can do that." he finally said

Blaine let the words sink in. He was agreeing to "talk" to his parents, through paper. Of course, they'd never find out about the letter and they would never be able to read it, but to Blaine, it was still a huge deal.

"How about we watch a movie or two so we can cuddle and just be happy without thinking about my parents?" Blaine proposed, wanting to forget these heavy conversations for the rest of the day.

Smiling, Kurt stood up and took a DVD from the shelf.

"Sound of Music?" he asked

"Only if I get to sing the Captain's parts." Blaine responded

"You can't pull off Maria as well as I can, anyway!" Kurt countered, going back to the couch and claiming his boyfriend's lips.

Kurt set the movie but neither of them sang their parts. Kissing in the empty house was far more interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>I've started chapter 17! yay! And you know what Blaine and Kurt kissing alone in the house could lead up to, right? *wriggle eyebrows*<strong>


	17. Therapies

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**I need to say it! Seriously, you guys are all amazing! You make my heart flutter with every hit on each chapters, on every favorite, on every story alert and on every review!**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter! It's fluffy and a bit smutty! Oh! And I just love the title! You'll see why! Hahaha!**

* * *

><p>Maria didn't have the time to finish "I Have Confidence" before Kurt and Blaine were making out. Heavily. The events from the previous night were still crawling at the back of their minds, Blaine's framed picture was still standing on the coffee table but everything was unimportant at that moment.<p>

What was important was Blaine feeling Kurt's tongue in his mouth. What was important was Kurt feeling Blaine's hands everywhere on his body. What was important was _them_.

Blaine was still on his side of the sofa, in the corner, one of his legs extended on the cushions while he had his other foot firmly planted on the ground. Kurt was straddling him, his hands on the armrest and the back of the couch.

While Blaine's hands where feeling Kurt's skin under his shirt, on his chest, Kurt was attacking Blaine's neck with his lips, with his tongue. Suddenly, the blue eyed teenager's hips twitched when Blaine's fingers grazed his left nipple. They then realized they were both painfully hard. Their lustful gaze met and Blaine started to work on Kurt's old t-shirt. Kurt raised his arm so his boyfriend could remove it. Less than five seconds later, Blaine was shirtless too and Kurt was taking his earlobe slightly between his teeth.

Moaning, Blaine let his hands wander on the newly exposed skin.

"You're gorgeous." Kurt said, looking at his boyfriend.

"You're perfect." The curly haired boy responded, as he ground his hips up toward Kurt's.

With a gasp, Kurt lips went back to Blaine's immediately while his hands went from the armrest to Blaine's cheeks.

After a few minutes of kissing and grinding, Kurt's hands left his boyfriend's face and he moved them to Blaine's own hands, pulling them down. He brought them to the waistband of his pyjama pants. He pushed on Blaine's hand, urging them down, trying to make them drag his pants along the way.

Blaine froze. Fear took him and he urged Kurt to sit beside him.

"I – I can't... I'm sorry." He managed to say in between gasps.

"Why?" Kurt said, panting slightly, trying to hide his disappointment.

"I – All I can see is _him._" Blaine said, referring to the anonymous man from his past.

"But we've done something like this before... I mean... After sectionals."

"Yeah... That was more a spur of the moment, I guess."

"It's okay Blaine, we can stop..." Kurt said, kissing Blaine chastely on the cheek and returning his eyes to the movie, where the Reverend Mother was singing "Climb Ev'ry Mountain" on the screen.

But Blaine could just not return his concentration to the movie. He was still hard. And he knew that Kurt was too. He looked at his boyfriend's lips, at both their shirts on the floor and then at how _pale_ Kurt's skin was. How it contrasted on the dark leather sofa.

It wasn't the clothes of an adult. It wasn't the body of an adult. Kurt didn't have that stranger's face he'd always remember even if it was anonymous. It was his loving and caring boyfriend's face. It was the one person who was putting him back together, piece by piece - the pieces that got shattered months ago and that nobody, not even Blaine himself, had been able to make fit together.

It was then Blaine realized he didn't have to be afraid. He didn't need to be afraid - and being scared would just prevent him of living a whole range of experiences. Starting with another pleasurable moment with the boy he loved.

"Fuck that." Blaine said, unable to hold any longer and returning his lips to Kurt's.

But this time, the taller boy pulled away.

"May I ask what changed your mind?" he said.

"I can't be scared all my life. And I trust you, sweetie." Blaine simply responded.

Soon, both their pyjama pants were on the floor next to their shirt and they were grinding again, Blaine straddling Kurt. The hazel eyed boy kissed his boyfriend's neck and jaw, letting his teeth graze the skin and soothing with his tongue after.

Encouraged by the sounds Kurt made, Blaine started grinding harder and whispered directly into Kurt's ear:

"I want to... No... I need to try something. Can I?"

Not finding any words Kurt just nodded. Blaine could do whatever he wanted (as long as it felt good.) He tried not to whine when Blaine pulled off completely, falling to his knees.

"Put your hands in my hair..." Blaine instructed "Pull when you're about to... you know... When -"

"I understand." Kurt said, his voice deep, filled with lust. "But you're sure about this, honey?"

"I can't be scared all my life." The smaller boy simply repeated before taking a deep breath and licking a line on the underside on Kurt's cock without thinking.

He then took the head in his mouth, sucking tentatively. Kurt let out a loud moan and his hips shook a bit. Encouraged, Blaine let his mouth sink a little bit more. His tongue was swirling around Kurt and the taste - _the taste -_ was heavenly.

Blaine bobbed his head, sucking as he moved and Kurt was just helpless. He was letting out moans and gasps that had a direct effect on Blaine's erection. Blaine couldn't help it and he circled one hand around his own cock and started pumping in time with his movements on Kurt's erection.

All Blaine could feel was Kurt's hands in his hair and Kurt's cock in his mouth. He also felt heat coiling deep inside of him as he pumped his erection harder.

Blaine moaned, helpless, when he gave the hand he had on his cock a twist. Kurt almost screamed at the sensation of the vibrations around him. They went from his penis to his spine, lighting a fire along the way to every nerves. He was close, so close.

A matter of seconds before coming, Kurt pulled at Blaine's hair and the hazel haired boy stopped his ministrations immediately. Blaine then got on his feet and straddled Kurt again.

But instead of grinding, he took both their erections in his right hand and started pumping again, twisting a little bit when the hand reached the heads.

Kurt pulled his boyfriend's lips to his and they started kissing, their sweaty foreheads almost touching. Kurt's tongue invaded Blaine's mouth and it licked everywhere, feeling the pointy teeth and the softness of his palate.

It took no more than 20 seconds and they were both coming, encouraged by each other's moan and ministrations.

They were both panting heavily when Blaine sat down next to Kurt on the couch.

"I love you." Blaine said, looking at his boyfriend

"I love you too." Kurt responded, eyes closed, smiling, still trying to recover from his orgasm. "Was that "Blowjob therapy"? Helping you overcome your fear of giving head?" Kurt asked, laughing.

Blaine laughed too before saying

"Yeah... I guess it was. I'll just... have to work on that letter now."

A few minutes passed in silence. Then Kurt came to realisation; they were both sitting naked, covered in come, on the _living room_ leather couch. Looking at the clock, Kurt realised that Aaron would be coming home from school in no more than 15 minutes.

"We have to clean up... Everything! _NOW_!" he said to Blaine.

"What?" Blaine said, puzzled and still in a bliss. "Oh!" was all he said when he realized what Kurt had.

* * *

><p>Aaron came home from school only to find his foster brothers cuddling on the couch. They weren't kissing, so he could go to the living room too and catch the end of the movie with them without being grossed out.<p>

"You're lucky you had a lazy day." Aaron said quietly, instead of greeting them, as he sat on Burt's lay-z-boy.

"You had plenty too when you were in bad shape, chéri." Kurt simply said.

Aaron simply nodded and watched the movie.

"At least, when I had a lazy day, I didn't have to clean up." The young boy said, ever so quietly.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked, looking at Kurt with an amused look.

"I smell cleaning products. I figured you cleaned the house. Haven't you?"

"We have, indeed." Kurt responded, trying to plant his elbow into Blaine's ribs, who was trying hard not to laugh.

Aaron asked no more questions and they all watched the end of the movie in silence, Kurt and Blaine still cuddling.

* * *

><p>The next night, Friday, Blaine was alone in his room and working on his letter to his parents.<p>

It was harder than he thought.

He wanted to write it as though he was going to send it, even if he was keeping it to himself. He knew that it would help him more to be serious about this. Not knowing what to say to his mother and father, he started to write a list of things he wanted to tell them.

Maybe how they made him suffer over the summer. How he almost sucked a man off for money. How he lived in a motel, scared that he'd get robbed every night.

But then, he realized that they wouldn't care because they were aware that this might happen if he wasn't living with them anymore.

Blaine decided to focus on what made him happy in his new life. Maybe, in the back of his mind, he wanted to rub it in his parent's face that he wasn't as unhappy as they wished he would be. Maybe it would hurt them more to know he was happier now than he ever was.

He listed Burt and their shared love of football, he listed shy little Aaron, he listed the Glee Club and their acceptance. He made sure to list everything about Kurt too. How beautiful he was and how he was helping Blaine. He wrote about Liz and how she found the perfect place for him to live.

Focusing on the positive was good. He felt like he could let go of everything that went wrong and maybe, _maybe_, start thinking on all the positive aspects of his life, where everything went _right_.

He looked at the framed picture newly placed on his desk, the one with his 2 year old self and his parents, and started writing.

_Dear Mother, dear Father,_

_I won't start this letter by hoping you are well because I don't really care. Sorry about that. By leaving me behind you, you made the choice of not caring about me anymore and I now decided to do the same._

_I still wanted you to know what my life is like now. _

_I'm back in public school. In Lima. It's called William McKinley High. People aren't all nice, but that's just normal, I guess._

_I'm in Glee club and we just tied with the Warblers in Sectionals. It really was nice. I made friends in the club and it feels good. I now have people accepting me for what I am and not because our parents are friends._

_I live with the Hummels. There's no woman around. Mrs. Hummel died a long time ago but Burt is really nice and I love him as a father. He's really caring but he struggles with words sometimes. He loves college football too. We talked about the Buckeyes for hours the other night._

_I have two foster brothers. One of them is Aaron. He's also in foster care. I don't know why he's there. All I know is that he's sweet once you get to know him. He didn't talk to me for at least three weeks when I first came here. All he did was stare at me and it was kind of scary. But he's really awesome and I want to protect him. He's a little bit like the brother I never had._

_There's also Kurt. Kurt is Burt's biological son. And he's amazing; he's gorgeous and really helping me to be myself again. He's also my boyfriend and I love him. At first, I thought it was strange to have my foster brother as a boyfriend but then, I realized that it was okay because we're not even related. We only live in the same house. _

_Kurt helped me a lot with my personal issues. There are still pieces that need to get back together but slowly, he's helping me and I'm grateful. Burt once told me he was a lot like his mother used to be._

_He really is beautiful. He has the most wonderful eyes I've ever seen. They're like a mix of blue, turquoise, green, and grey. And they're loving and caring and when I look at them I feel safe. _

_I'm really grateful that Liz, my social worker, found me this place. It's a small, cozy house, but I can call it home and I feel like it's the first time I can truly call a place my home. It makes me feel happy._

_ Your son, Blaine_

Once he was finished, he reread it himself, smiling. Yes, he'd really said all he wanted to say. He then neatly folded the paper and he took the framed picture in front of him. He removed the back of the frame and slipped the folded letter in. He then put the frame back together.

It was a right place to put the letter. The picture reminded him of happy times with his parents and the letter recounted how he was happy right now with the Hummels. Two different families, two different happinesses.

He smiled to himself then went to Kurt's room. It was Friday night and he wouldn't miss a night of cuddling with his boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>This is kind of closing the "Blaine's Past" arc... Of course, the past is going to be back,<strong>because we still have Santana to deal with...<strong> And also **because Blaine's parents will be back...**. But not now! I'm about to start another arc, more centered on Kurt!**

**Thank you all again for reading! I get new subscribers at every chapter and I feel very lucky for that! Thanks!**


	18. Charlie

**Take two?**

**First, I want to say that I'm so very sorry about the wait between the two chapters! I was in writer's block, not quite knowing how to properly introduced New Character!**

**During this unannounced Hiatus, I got some people adding this story to story alert and to their favorites. Thanks for that! It means that people are going deep into archinves to find this or that there's people recommending this fic to their friends! It really means a lot to me! And in these stressful days due to school where I'm at a breaking point, it makes my heart melt! **

**I love you all!**

* * *

><p>December came with its cold weather, its snow and a very agitated Liz. When she came to see Blaine, one day, she wasn't really there. She was still very professional but her mind was clearly elsewhere. Burt tried to make her talk, wanting to understand what was happening, and to know if he could do anything. But Liz declined the offer with a smile, saying there was <em>this case she was working on<em> that was _really heavy_.

A week later, she came to the Hummel household for dinner. She was there as a family friend and not as Blaine's social worker. When she entered the house, Burt immediately saw that his friend was not in her best shape. She had circles under her eyes and she looked really stressed and tired. As far as he remembered, Kurt had never seen her that stressed out before.

"Something wrong, Liz?" Burt asked, frowning in concern as Aaron and Kurt were serving the principal dish.

"Yeah... Just that case I have... It's complicated." Liz said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Can we do anything about it?" Kurt asked, always willing to help

"Unless you can take in a heavily disabled girl, no, you can't..." Liz said automatically, almost regretting because she knew that the Hummel would volunteer to take her, even if they had no experience with kids with special needs.

At this precise moment, Kurt gave his father a pointed look that Liz didn't miss. The one look that came with the arched eyebrow. The one look that made Kurt look exactly like Eleanor. The one Burt couldn't say no to.

"We do have an extra room." Burt said.

"Burt! It's not even on the ground floor! She's in a wheelchair!"

"I'm sure we can manage!"

"I can't ask you to take her... That's a heavy case." Liz argued

"We can take care of her without a problem." Kurt said as his father was nodding.

Aaron was just looking at the argument, slightly smiling. He always liked the way the energy changed in the house when there was a newcomer. Even if it was making him shy and making him hide in his room more than usual, he liked the way Kurt was excited and the way Burt always made sure everyone was okay, even more than usual.

Blaine, on the other hand, was trying to figure out how both Kurt and Burt would make the things work if they couldn't even take the kid upstairs to get to bed.

"Are you really sure about this?" Liz asked "You didn't exactly sign up for kids with special needs. And Charlie needs a lot of care and..."

"Yes, we're sure!" Burt said, cutting Liz' ramblings "Under one condition."

"I knew there was some trap." the woman said with a slight smile.

"You have to let Kurt read her file." Burt said "And Blaine too." he added when he saw the boy wave at him. "I can't do everything by myself and they'll need to be informed."

"Deal!"

Liz then opened the messenger bag she always carried everywhere (even when she didn't need it.) She took out a rather large green file and put it on the table beside her plate for the boys to read later.

"Thanks guys! It really means a lot to me that you're willing to help! And by the way, Kurt, Blaine, you never read that file!"

The rest of the evening was smooth. Liz looked less stressed and Kurt was excited by the perspective of having a new kid in the house.

* * *

><p>The next day, Kurt read Charlie's file. It appeared that she was not a child anymore; she was sixteen. She was born perfectly healthy, making Cara, her single mom, so proud and happy.<p>

Only, when she was two years old, Charlie got sick. The doctors told Cara that Charlie had meningitis. After months and months going back and forth from home to the hospital, the disease finally disappeared. But it left consequences. Several heavy consequences. Charlie would never be able to talk nor walk. She would never be able to eat by herself or use the bathroom. She also would be confined to a wheelchair for the rest of her life. Her mother prayed every god that the illness left enough scars so that Charlie would never realize how heavy her condition was, that she would never realize that she was trapped in her own body for the rest of her now shortened life.

Charlie grew up but always stayed awfully skinny. She was not eating much, despite her mother's efforts.

Charlie was cooing and smiling when she was happy. She also was crying when she was uncomfortable or sad.

She liked music but the file did not specify which kind. Kurt promised himself to try different types until he found the one that made Charlie really happy.

The meningitis also left epilepsy. It had been controlled by medication for several years now but a seizure could still happen anytime. Epilepsy is rarely fully controlled and the hormonal or body changes can create an imbalance in the medication and a seizure can happen.

Kurt read more carefully the parts about how Charlie was positioned in her bed when she was sleeping, how she liked her food and what the routine was during bath time.

He then read the last page, about how Charlie ended in foster care.

Liz got on the case when Cara got sick. She had cancer and when she was diagnosed it was already too late. She knew that she would die so she made sure to meet with the social services before her death. She took all the money she was saving and put it in a special account for Charlie, to make sure she would go in a good nursing home. She wanted to be sure to arrange the room to her taste, make sure that Charlie would enjoy and be in good hands. Only, she didn't find one in time and now it was Liz' job to find one with the criterions that Cara described. Places like Cara wanted existed, only, they were full.

Liz took care of Charlie for two weeks, in her own house, before she took her to the Hummel family.

Kurt tried to stay emotionless as he read the file and he hoped that the tear stains would dry off when he would hand the file to Blaine.

* * *

><p>When Kurt and Blaine came back from school on Monday afternoon, there were two unfamiliar cars in the driveway. One of them was an abnormally low minivan.<p>

Both were very anxious to meet Charlie, even if in the back of their minds they knew she would not even realize that she was meeting them.

They entered the house to find boxes of adult diapers and a strange looking long chair. There were also two suitcases. They took off their boots and coats and made their ways to the living room from where they could hear voices. There, they found Burt and Liz. There was also a kind looking woman that Kurt recognized as Carole Hudson, Finn's mom.

Another person was there with them, Charlie. She was too small to be sixteen. Her hair were rather short but still in a feminine way.

_Less work to take care of it._ Kurt thought at the sight of the hair.

She was smiling a smile that could have enlightened the whole east coast.

"Hey boys!" Burt said when he saw Kurt and Blaine entering the room.

"Hey dad!" Kurt responded immediately while Blaine just stood there awkwardly. He hadn't realized that Kurt had taken a seat on the couch next to his father.

It was the first time for him that a new kid entered the house. Aaron had just disappeared in his room, as per usual when this situation was happening but Blaine was supposed to be there, because he'd be helping the Hummels with Charlie.

"Blaine! Take a seat, buddy, Liz needed to talk to us... Explain some basic stuff that wasn't in the file." Burt said, pulling Blaine out of his thoughts.

Liz then managed to explain all the medication that Charlie needed to take. 10mL of Valproic, some Tegretol and Lorazepam pills twice a day and Melatonine just before going to bed to help sleeping. They were kind of lost during all the explanations but Liz reassured them that all of the "cocktail" would be delivered by the drug store every week. The pills would be in a Dispill and 10mL was not that hard to remember. She then handed them a sheet with all the explanations, some basic tips and pictures of the different kind of pills that Charlie need to take to differentiate them.

"It's almost time for her dinner dose, which have to be taken around four. This is why Carole is here, she's a friend of mine and a nurse. She'll help you with the procedure." Liz explained.

Carole showed them how to take some Valproic with the needleless plastic syringe. There was a special cap that needed to be cleaned every few days because the syrup-y medication was really sticky and was clogging the cap when it dried. She showed them how to administer the medication with the syringe, without going too fast to make sure that Charlie wouldn't choke. She then showed them how to give Charlie her pills with either yogurt or applesauce. She showed them to not add the pills too early because the external layer was a barrier for the actual pills to not melt too early in the digestive system.

It would be hard to learn everything but they were all willing to do it.

Carole and Liz also took the time to show them how to transfer Charlie from her wheelchair to the bathtub or the bed with some kid of lift and harness.

Both women taught the boys to carefully place Charlie in the weird long chair that was actually a bath chair, so that she wasn't directly in the bottom of the bathtub and preventing her to be directly in the water. They also took time to show them how to change Charlie's diaper without demolish their backs. They just had to roll her on her side and get the diaper.

They then took their turns in the harness and lift to feel how it was to be lifted in the air with the device. Carole insisted; it was important to know the feeling so that they would always be careful with Charlie.

Finally, Liz took everybody out to show them how the minivan worked. She first showed them how to put Charlie's coat. It was very wide and custom made. It envelopped both the girl and the chair so they didn't have to pull and tug and push to make sure Charlie was kept warm. Afterwards, even Aaron followed, curious about what was inside the van. There was a platform to get Charlie in and several straps and clips to secure her chair where the middle seats should be. The backseat was still there if Burt needed everybody to get into the minivan.

When everything was over and that both Liz and Carole finished explaining, Burt invited them over for dinner. Liz declined the invitation and Carole refused too; her son wouldn't be able to make himself a meal and Kurt couldn't help but agree with her. Nonetheless, she left to Burt her phone number, telling him to call if there was anything.

Liz and Carole left the house in Carole's car – Liz came with the minivan – and everyone went back in the house to have their first night with Charlie.

None would admit it but they were all stressed out about all the things they had to remember to take care of the teenage girl. Still, they were all willing to do their best to make sure she was happy. Even Aaron was willing to help, the most he could.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you again, you that has stuck to this story even with the Hiatus!<strong>

**Also, thanks to my beta reader, Charlotte, (Charlie... Charlotte... See the link there?) who took time during her big school week to correct this chapter.**

**Speaking of Charlie, she was inspired by two kids at my job, especially one, who was very dear to my heart. I know there was a lot of explanations that may seem pointless to you at this time, but it will come helpful! Also, I don't know if it's how it usually works in Ohio for kids with special needs (nursing home and foster care and social worker), but here, in Québec, that's how we roll!**

**I won't post a new chapter before Christmas, so for anyone celebrating this holiday, I wish you a merry Christmas! As for the others, I wish you whatever you are believing in, as long as it makes you happy! =) **


	19. Routine

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**I'm just back home from my night shift (yep! On New Year's night! (it was my choice, don't worry!)) and I had this in my inbox! Thanks to Charlotte for taking time to read and correct this on January 1st!**

**I'll keep my other babbling as an end note! Enjoy this chapter, lovely readers!**

* * *

><p>After nearly two weeks with Charlie in the house, everybody settled in a quite comfortable new routine. They were taking turns on waking up an hour earlier to get Charlie ready before her transportation would take her up to bring her to school. Usually Burt was the one to do it, since he had a more flexible schedule with the garage.<p>

Even in her condition, Charlie was attending a special school. She didn't have any proper classes other than doing activities that would stimulate her. For example, she had a special kind of splint that was attached to her arm so she could play the piano. She wasn't able to do any songs but when she was moving her arm it would hit the piano's keys and doing sounds. This little action made her realize that a movement she just made had a repercussion on the world surrounding her. Plus, she thought it was fun and she was enjoying it.

When Charlie was back from school, an hour after Kurt and Blaine, one of them would change her, give her her medication and make her dinner. Since she was going to bed at around seven thirty, she was the first to eat at around five.

Then, Kurt or Blaine, whomever hadn't taken care of her yet, would bring her upstairs in his arms (it wasn't that hard) and bathe her and tuck her in her bed and pull up the bed rail, to make sure she wouldn't fall during the night. It was also important to cover the bedrail with a blanket to make sure that she would not get tangled in it. The Child Services had delivered a hospital bed just for her.

Usually, they would sing to her and read her a story. They would also turn on the radio and make sure she had enough blankets because she was getting cold easily.

The routine would start over the morning after.

* * *

><p>As interesting as their new routine was, Blaine still enjoyed the old one. In fact, he truly appreciated the way that Kurt was still able to share a bed with him during the weekends. Especially moments like this, when Kurt had his mouth on him. Even though it wasn't the first time experiencing this feeling, Blaine knew he would never get tired of it. Kurt's wet and warm hand around the base of his cock and Kurt's tongue circling its head was just too good to be true. In the back of his head, he almost felt ashamed to think: <em>I now understand why people would pay $50 to have someone do this to them<em>.

Kurt, on the other hand, loved the fact that he could make Blaine feel this way, like he was boneless. Every little whimper Blaine let out had a direct effect on his own cock.

Lying on his back, Blaine couldn't do anything more than hold on to his pillow, on each side of his head, scared that he would hurt Kurt if he took a hold of his hair. He also tried his best not to move too much. He didn't want to make his boyfriend choke.

Kurt was licking and sucking and bobbing his head, trying to throw Blaine over the edge while he himself tried to get any friction he could by moving his hips on the bed. Kurt then felt a twitch in Blaine's cock and he heard Blaine say his name in a broken voice. Kurt removed his mouth from his boyfriend's length and pumped with his hand. Three strokes later Blaine was coming hard on his bare stomach in a silent cry. Seeing his boyfriend's climax was all it took for Kurt to come in his pyjama pants.

When they both had evened their breath, Kurt sat up and looked at his come-stripped hand. Raising his eyes, he saw that Blaine was looking at him so he poked out his tongue and tasted his boyfriend's come. When he was done cleaning his hand, Blaine was still looking at him with lust blown eyes but still filled with questions.

"I - I wanted to know the taste... So maybe - maybe next time... I could try to, you know... Swallow?"

With a groan, Blaine took Kurt's hand and urged him to lie on the bed next to him. He then kissed him hard, shoving his tongue in Kurt's mouth. He moaned when he tasted himself for the first time on his boyfriend's tongue. He also felt his cock valiantly trying to get hard again.

Kurt soon pulled away, though.

"I'm disgusting." he said before Blaine could even protest. "I need to change. I'll be right back."

"Don't be too long... I'm not done with you!"

Kurt smiled and stood up. He then took the washcloth on the bedside table and threw it to Blaine.

"Clean up yourself in the mean time!" Kurt said, with a wicked smile.

Blaine looked at his boyfriend leaving his room with a look full of awe. Kurt was swinging his hips purposefully. Who knew that Kurt had this amount of sexiness in him!

While wiping his stomach, Blaine tried to compare, in his head, the three Kurts he knew. The first one being the Lovely Kurt from home, the one who was taking care of everybody with so much attention, patience and love. This Kurt was the sweetest. The second one being Icy Kurt from school - the one who had been "created" by years of bullying that had finally made Kurt pull up all the defences he could in order to protect himself from the world. This Kurt might have been the strongest. The third but not the least was Sexy Kurt, the one he only knew in the bedroom. Blaine was also the only one to know about this side of Kurt and he was proud to be. This Kurt may or may not have been Blaine's favourite.

When he was done cleaning himself, Blaine threw the washcloth in the vague direction of the hamper and pulled up his pyjamas pants. He then rolled over so he was looking at the door and waited for Kurt to be back. The bed was feeling empty and he had planned a lot more kissing for the night.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up, panting. He just had a nightmare, where his parents found him again because they had hired a private detective.<p>

_Money can do anything, Blaine,_ his father had said in the dream.

They had taken him back with them, into their old house near Westerville. They had locked him up in his room, waiting until "The Gay Phase" was done. He remembered Kurt talking from the other side of the door, yelling to get Blaine back but his parents saying that Blaine now had a girlfriend and had left his silly gay years behind. He also remembered seeing Dr. Larson who was telling him that getting back in his parents' house was just a normal thing and that they would take care of him now.

He also remembered about a meeting with Liz. Liz who was telling him that everything was in order and that he was officially back in his parents' house. She also told him that it wasn't good of him to lie and that he should not run away from his house ever again. Blaine tried to explain to her that he never ran away but Liz just shrugged and said -

_That's what every kid says. Don't ever run away again, Blaine! Now I'm locking the door again and it's for your own good._ And she left the bedroom.

He clenched his fists with a growl, feeling sick about his dream. Even in his dreams his parents chased him. He was safe now, he knew it, he wasn't crying anymore. But it was still painful sometimes. Knowing that Kurt must have been disappointed from his falling asleep when he came back from changing, Blaine rolled over in his bed, trying to reach for him. He found the other side of the bed empty.

Startled, Blaine looked at the alarm clock. The red numbers told him it was 2:17 in the morning. Wondering where Kurt could be, he stood up and went looking for his boyfriend. They had two nights a week together in bed. He wouldn't miss one.

He walked down the hall to Kurt's room, finding the door open and the bed empty. He looked at Kurt's en-suite bathroom but the light was off. Puzzled, Blaine started to make his way towards the staircase. Maybe Kurt was downstairs getting a glass of juice. It was unlikely but it was a possibility.

However, when he passed in front of Charlie's room, he found Kurt, sitting in the rocking chair, sleeping.

He was definitely cold - his arms were around his chest, acting as a protective shield from the bitter cold of December.

Trying not to scare him, Blaine kissed his boyfriend gently on the temple and whispered in his ear.

"Wake up, sweetie. It's time to get you to bed."

Kurt moved a bit and stretched his arms

"Blaine?" he said questioningly

"Come on!" Blaine responded, pulling Kurt on his feet.

When they reached Blaine's room, Kurt felt the need to explain himself on the reason why he hadn't made his way back to Blaine's room.

"I'm so sorry! It's just that after I changed I went to Charlie's room to see if she was asleep and she wasn't so I changed her and I sang to her from the rocking chair and I guess I fell asleep and..."

But he was cut off by Blaine kissing him gently.

"It's okay." Blaine said "I get it. Now, let's get to bed and sleep, okay? It's rather late, and I have to get up early for Charlie in the morning."

Kurt smiled a little, feeling proud of Blaine who was so willing to take care of Charlie on a Saturday morning to let Burt have a lazy morning.

Blaine settled himself back in bed, pulling Kurt's arm so he would lay down too. It was Kurt's turn to be the little spoon so Blaine was circled his arms around his boyfriend's waist and nuzzled the back of his neck sleepily.

Kurt then closed his eyes and concentrated on Blaine's even breathing, trying not to feel awful about not keeping his promise to come back to bed to Blaine. When he thought of the reason why he fell asleep, he started to think about Charlie and he wondered if she was asleep now; he had not take the time to check when he left her bedroom a few minutes earlier.

He knew that Charlie didn't sleep at all on some nights and that it was okay.

He stirred a little in Blaine's arms, feeling a little uneasy.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked softly

"Was Charlie asleep when you were in her bedroom earlier?"

"Yeah... she was..."

The room was silent for a minute or two before Kurt spoke again.

"I'm such a mood killer... I'm so sorry I've ruined our Friday night together..."

"There's always tomorrow" Blaine responded, with his eyes heavy.

"I know, but it's a lost night now, and..."

"I don't care, let's just sleep and forget it, okay?" Blaine managed to say in between two yawns

"Okay..."

"Love you..."

"Love you too"

* * *

><p><strong>First of all, in the beginning of 2012, I would like to sincerely thank every single one of you, readers. You've made my year 2011 so wonderful and amazing and every time I felt like stop writing this I didn't because I knew that some people, out there in the world, were waiting for the next part. I really enjoy writing this, but sometimes it's really hard for me. Especially with this story line involving Charlie. So thanks for keeping up and staying with me! You're all beautiful and amazing! (L)<strong>

**I wish you love and health and a year full of wonderful surprises!**

**As a "bonus feature" I'd like to say that some parts of Blaine's dream were supposed to happen as an actual story line! Like what his father said about the private investigator and Liz thinking that Blaine lied and ran away! But I had new ideas about Blaine VS his parents in the future and I thought it would still fit in a dream, because Blaine is not quite over what happened to him and a dream would show this.**

**Lots and lots of love to you all! (I know, I love you all too much for my own sake!)**


	20. Bump

**I don't even want to make an A/N for this... There's no words in the three languages I know to express how sorry I am for this to take so long... **

* * *

><p>Christmas break went like a flash in the Hummel household. In between visiting family members and friends, and taking care of Charlie, the boys didn't really have time for themselves. Nonetheless, Burt allowed them to sleep in the same bedroom four nights a week. Of course, Kurt tried to argue, saying that this was no different than from Fridays and Saturdays but Burt insisted on having them spend at least six nights apart during the break.<p>

Surprisingly, or not, Carole Hudson visited the Hummel household quite often during the break, and Kurt couldn't help but giggle a bit when he saw how his father was acting around her.

On the last Friday morning before school started again, Blaine got out of bed pretty late. He didn't have to tend to Charlie that morning and he'd fallen asleep quite late. The night before, he was too busy enjoying the gift Kurt had gotten for him for Christmas: a brand new MP3 player. Blaine had just lain there, on his bed for hours, listening to his favourite songs for the first time in months. Sure, he listened to music with Kurt, but having the music being burst directly into his ears was an amazing feeling.

He got out of his bedroom, still in his pajamas when he heard some soft sobs coming from down the hall. Immediately thinking of Kurt, he almost ran to his boyfriend's room, wondering what was possibly going wrong.

Blaine was surprised to find out that the crying was actually from Aaron's bedroom. He knew that the kid was shy and generally sad, but he'd never seen him actually cry.

The sight was heartbreaking. Aaron was clutching his pillow, his face buried in it in an attempt to muffle the sounds of his crying. Blaine didn't know what do to. He wanted to comfort Aaron but he knew the boy would probably hide behind the walls he'd made to protect himself. The teenager decided it would probably be better to get Kurt. Kurt was good at getting Aaron to talk.

Blaine tried to turn around but a floorboard creaked and he closed his eyes, scared of the reaction Aaron might have. The boy on the bed immediately stopped crying. Blaine knew in that moment that Aaron was looking at him. He slowly opened his eyes to look behind him. Aaron was, indeed, staring at him.

"Blaine." He simply said, with what sounded like a pleading voice.

Blaine couldn't resist the urge to sit on the bed, arms open, inviting Aaron in.

"Hey, little man." Blaine said as Aaron buried his face into Blaine's shoulder. "What's going on?"

Blaine really wished that Kurt was there. Kurt was good at dealing with Aaron. It took a while before Aaron decided to speak - or was able to, in between his sobs. When his breathing had evened out, Aaron spilled everything he had that was heavy on his heart.

"Every year that I've been here, Kurt and I have always gone to Schoonover Park on the last Friday of the holidays. There's a slope there and we would slide down the hill for hours."

Blaine remained silent, guessing where Aaron's explanations would be going.

"When... When I went downstairs for breakfast, I had my snow pants with me. I was so happy to spend the afternoon with Kurt! It's been so long and I miss him... But - but he didn't say anything..."

On that, Aaron started to cry again.

"He forgot about me! I thought he never would! He always promised me he would be there for me and now he's not! It's starting all over again! I'll have to find a new house and then another and another!"

Blaine wondered how a boy so young could feel so rejected. He also wondered if it had to do anything with his past. _Of course! _A little annoying voice said at the back of his head.

"Hey... It's - it's okay, Aaron. I'll talk to Kurt, okay?" Blaine suggested, trying to comfort the boy.

Aaron nodded, his face still in Blaine's shoulder. Blaine slowly untangled Aaron's arms from around his chest and gently laid him down again on his bed.

* * *

><p>Kurt was in the living room, sitting on the couch with Charlie beside him. He was fumbling with the MP3 player he got for her. He'd managed to attach some speakers to both sides of Charlie's chair's headrest. This way, she was always able to listen to music.<p>

"Hear that song, Charlie? This is from Wicked, one of the greatest musical of all time. You want to know why it's so amazing? Because it's about fighting for what's right, even if it's makes you an outcast."

Charlie was looking at Kurt with curious eyes. She always looked calm when Kurt was talking to her. According to Liz, it was because of his high pitched tone.

"Oh! And this song is from Rent... The lyrics might be a bit harsh for you, though... I'll take it out from the player I think..."

"_La Vie Boheme_... You can keep it! Maybe it will help her open her mind to differences." Blaine said from behind Kurt. "And besides, I don't think she would ever repeat _Mucho Masturbation_... So we're safe on that!"

With a chuckle, Kurt switched the song and put the player back in the little pouch he sew and then hung on the chair handle.

"Hey sleepyhead!" Kurt said, with a smile, standing up to meet Blaine.

Analyzing Kurt's face, Blaine knew that Kurt didn't know anything about Aaron being hurt upstairs.

They talked about everything and nothing for a few minutes before Blaine had enough courage to talk to Kurt. Or at least, figure out if he had anything plan this afternoon.

"So, do you have anything planned on this fine last Friday of holidays?" Blaine knew he might have put too much in that question. But he wanted to be clear, crystal clear. It was the last chance he gave Kurt to figure out something.

"Yes, actually." Kurt answered, and Blaine's heart leapt in his chest. "I'm taking Charlie to Mercedes' house. Her mom agreed to cut her hair!"

Blaine felt like he had been doused in cold water. Kurt really forgot about his annual plan with Aaron.

"Great!" He managed to say before he excused himself, saying that he needed to take a shower before lunch (it was that late).

True, Charlie took a lot of time out of Kurt's schedule. Even Blaine felt a bit rejected, but it was normal that the girl needed attention, right? She couldn't do anything by herself so everyone had to give a hand. But Blaine knew that Kurt was giving more than his share. He was giving everything he had just to make Charlie's life less miserable. Blaine could understand that. Aaron, on the other hand, was still young and the concept was abstract to him. Add to that the rejection in his background, from what Blaine understood, and you have the sad little boy, curled up on his bed upstairs.

Blaine didn't go into the shower immediately. He went to Aaron's room first.

"Hey again, little man!"

When he heard Blaine's voice, Aaron sat on his bed, wiping his eyes.

"I talked to Kurt... And - And -" Blaine exhaled. "I think he forgot your little tradition... He wants to take Charlie to a friend's house for a haircut..."

But before Aaron could have another melt down, Blaine had an idea.

"Why don't you go downstairs and remind him about it? Maybe we can have Charlie's hair cut another day?"

"I tried, Blaine! He didn't notice!" Aaron argued, thinking about the snow pants.

"You tried by having your snow pants in your hands." Blaine explained "Maybe it would be better if you tried with words... Ask him and tell him how it's important to you?"

Aaron considered what Blaine was saying. He never was good with words. He always made sure people figured out what he wanted with signs and unspoken thoughts.

But Blaine was right. Kurt had been busy with Charlie that morning. He might not have noticed the pants.

"You're right... I'll try." Aaron said quietly.

Blaine smiled, ruffled Aaron's hair and went to the bathroom to get showered.

* * *

><p>"Kurt?"<p>

Kurt almost didn't hear Aaron's voice over the song that was playing on Charlie's device.

"Hey, chéri, what's going on?" Kurt asked, busy with the MP3 player.

"Did - did you forget?" the boy questioned, knowing the answer.

"Forget wha - Oh my God!" Kurt said as all the color drained from his face and he looked at Aaron, horror struck.

"It's - it's okay! I kind of figured this morning... We can - we can forget about it and -"

"No! No! Aaron! Remember why we started this? So you wouldn't feel that way - rejected! I can't believe _I_ caused that. I'll just call Mercedes and she'll tell her mom that we can't make it today! I'm so sorry I forgot!" Kurt apologized, standing up to hug Aaron "Look at you, you've even been crying for God knows how long!"

Smiling Aaron pressed his face in Kurt's shirt, happy to have his "big brother" again.

* * *

><p>That night, when Kurt was lying in his bed, alone, waiting for Blaine to get back from the bathroom, he replayed the events of the day.<p>

He rolled to his side, turning his back to the door. He heard the door being closed and then he felt the mattress dip behind him and Blaine's arm curling up around his waist.

"I'm a despicable human being." Kurt said quietly, knowing that Blaine would hear him.

"And why is that?"

"I forgot about my tradition with Aaron... He told me he cried all morning. I didn't even notice. I use to notice everything about him..." Kurt answered with a lump in his throat.

"You're not despicable... You're just easily distracted." Blaine answered, nuzzling Kurt's neck.

"It's just that... Charlie is taking all my attention... There's so much to think about with her."

"I think you're doing great. We're doing great in fact, because you're not alone in this, you know?"

"I know, Blaine, I know. But I can't help myself and do everything. Charlie is so helpless and vulnerable and if we forget something it could be so harmful to her. We _need_ to be there for her and never make a mistake!"

"Don't you think you're pressuring yourself too much? Her mom was alone with her all those years. We're three to tend to Charlie now. You shouldn't take all the responsibility. It's too much."

"When I close my eyes, all I see is Aaron's eyes... They were so sad. I've never seen them this sad since he arrived here. My heart broke..." Kurt said, letting a few tears fall down his face.

"I know... But you made up, right? You took him to the park and everything was fine, right?"

"I guess..."

"See! And besides, Aaron was able to communicate; he talked to you about it. So there's some positive outcome to this adventure, right?"

"Yeah... Thanks for taking care of him." Kurt responded softly, sleep claiming more and more of his brain.

"You're welcome." Blaine responded, kissing the back of Kurt's neck.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm on strike... Which means I don't have school until an undertermined time. I'll write at least a chapter a week until I can go back to my classes. <strong>

**Thank you for sticking with me, even if I'm the worse when it comes to updates!**


	21. Defense

**Surprise in my inbox this morning! Happy I could update before going to work!**

**Trigger warning for this one :** **brief mention of rape. It didn't happen and never would but I wanted you to know**

* * *

><p>School resumed after the Holidays and the Hummel household settled back in the same routine they had before. After all, it really was better for Burt to take care of Charlie in the mornings.<p>

Aaron, on the other hand was much more talkative than he had been. Talking to Kurt about what he was feeling and what he wanted made him realize that he should not be afraid to express his feelings and that it was, in fact, helping. Blaine still had no clue what happened to him and when he asked Kurt about it, on a Saturday night as they were cuddling in bed, Kurt simply told him that it wasn't his story to tell and that Aaron was old enough to choose to whom he was talking about his past. He also told Blaine that when Aaron was ready to share stuff, he would do so. Blaine, on the other hand, was afraid that his status of "Foster Care Kid" would keep Aaron from talking to him.

"I don't know about that," Kurt responded when Blaine spoke about his fears. "You were quite good at getting him to talk during the Holidays."

"Yeah... I guess..." Blaine responded, still pouting just a little. He really wanted to know Aaron better after the "Kurt-abandoned-me" episode. He thought that Aaron was just a shy little boy, without much of a back story. He should have known that nobody just had a _little_ back story when they ended in Foster Care.

"Come here" Kurt said, pulling Blaine close to his chest. "Remember when you arrived here? How different you were then?"

Blaine nodded. How could he not remember the shyness, the awkwardness? How could he not remember the rejection he felt at first when he entered McKinley for the first time? Of course, it was partly because of Kurt, but all of that was in the past and he knew he was happy now.

"Imagine how it is for Aaron now... He didn't know anyone when he arrived in Lima and he and I had never been in the same school... He relied on me a lot. I was the one he was able to talk to and did stuff with him. Emily, the other kid that was here before you, was nice to him too, but Aaron prefers boys..." Kurt explained to Blaine.

Blaine knew better than asking questions. Kurt would say that it's not his place to tell Aaron's story. So Blaine remained silent, wondering why Aaron would prefer being with boys. Maybe he was at an early state of discovering his homosexuality... Who knew?

"You all right, honey?" Kurt asked concerned when he saw Blaine frowning.

"Yeah... It's just my curiosity trying to get over my reason." Blaine responded with a smirk.

"He's gonna talk to you eventually. I'm sure of it!" Kurt said, smiling at Blaine "Everything okay now?"

"Yeah... I guess..."

"Come here," Kurt said, pulling Blaine on top of him. They were only wearing pajama pants so the skin of their chests and stomachs touched. Blaine was straddling Kurt.

Blaine was leaning on his elbows, so Kurt didn't have to support all his weight. Nonetheless, he let his head fall on his boyfriend's chest when he felt a feathery touch dragging down his back. He shivered in pleasure and started kissing Kurt's chest and neck and jaw. When Kurt's hand reached the elastic band of Blaine's pants, Blaine let out a low moan in between kisses.

Kurt's hand dragged up again, ever so softly and Blaine couldn't stop his hips from thrusting. Kurt let out a groan. Blaine felt Kurt's hand brush a little bit faster down his back until it reached again the hem of his pajama pants. Kurt pulled at them a bit and said:

"I think we should just lose the pants before we make a mess..."

"Yeah... Yeah you're right," Blaine responded.

Less than fifteen seconds later, they were back in the same position, minus the pants. Their skin was on fire at every contact point. Blaine was still showering Kurt's neck with light kisses while Kurt's was, again, making Blaine shiver with his feather-like touch. From time to time, their hips would just move of their own accord when a touch or a breath hit a particular spot. But none of them really wanted to make things go any faster. It was slow paced and full of love.

Eventually, they needed something more. Kurt felt the urgency first and let his hand wander a little bit lower than his usual drag. His fingertips brushed ever so lightly on the curve of Blaine's ass until he reached the highest point. Kurt cupped his boyfriend ass quickly, making Blaine moan a little bit louder and thrust his cock against Kurt's

Kurt encouraged the movement by moving his hips in sync with Blaine's. He groped the flesh of Blaine's ass a little bit harder, telling his boyfriend wordlessly to move faster, to thrust harder. But when Kurt's fingers accidentally slipped into Blaine's crack, everything stopped. Kurt looked at the other boy's face in confusion, only to find it frozen in a silent scream of pleasure.

"You liked that?" Kurt murmured.

Blaine could only nod before he started to move again. Kurt resumed his movements too, letting his fingertips brush along Blaine's crack. Blaine's thrusts we're jerky, as if he had trouble finding the right pace.

"Kurt - Kurt - I-" Blaine was unable to form a proper sentence.

"What is it, honey?" Kurt asked "Tell me. You can tell me anything."

But instead of asking Blaine just reached behind him and took Kurt's hand in his. He brought it to his mouth and sucked Kurt's index finger into his mouth, letting his tongue coat in with saliva, his eyes fixed on Kurt's. Blaine didn't miss the way the blue eyes widened in shock. Nor did he miss the way black pupils engulfed the blue in lust. He knew then that Kurt understood that Blaine was not asking to go all the way, not yet. He knew that Kurt understood what Blaine needed.

Blaine then released Kurt's hands and he felt that hand dragging, once again, down his back, slowly. He couldn't help but shudder in anticipation. He felt Kurt's fingers reaching his crack once again and he let out a tiny whimper. He felt Kurt's index moving around his hole and he burrowed his face into Kurt's neck.

"Tell me if it hurts you." Kurt whispered and Blaine nodded.

Kurt circled Blaine's hole once more and then slowly pushed his finger in to the first knuckle. Blaine bit at Kurt's neck out of fright of it being painful more than of pain itself. Kurt groaned at the bite but he didn't move, waiting for Blaine's instructions.

"More," Blaine said in a low voice.

Without questions, trusting his boyfriend, Kurt nodded and pushed his finger into Blaine a little more until he couldn't go further.

"God!" Blaine breathed against Kurt's neck.

"How does it feel?" Kurt asked, trying not to move too much.

"It's not that painful... More stretch would be more painful I guess... It's just - huh – weird." Blaine responded, trying to breathe evenly. "Can - can you move?"

As a response, Kurt let his finger move out of Blaine's ass and in again, letting the curly haired boy enjoy the slow drag and the slight burn.

"_Oh!_" Blaine breathed when Kurt wriggle his finger a bit "That -"

Blaine resumed the thrusting movement of his hips and Kurt continued to move his finger the same way.

Blaine began kissing Kurt's mouth sloppily, muttering nonsense and praise to his boyfriend. Kurt, on the other hand, couldn't speak. He was lost in the pleasure Blaine was giving him. He was lost in the pleasure he knew he was _giving _to Blaine.

Eventually, Blaine's thrusts turned erratic and Kurt didn't dare to move his finger out of Blaine's hole, only wriggle it inside.

Kurt then felt a little bump, pressing on his fingertip. Blaine let out his loudest moan yet, and he came. The way Blaine's muscles clenched around Kurt's finger, the way Blaine continued to mutter against Kurt's lips, _hell_, the way he looked was enough to push Kurt over the edge too.

When they came down from their high, Kurt carefully removed his finger from Blaine.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked, his lips in Blaine's hair

"Wonderful." Blaine answered in a whisper "You?"

"M' great."

"I love you, Kurt."

They had to get up to clean off before their mixed come dried. But eventually they fell asleep in each other's arm.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up first, still holding Kurt. He took in his boyfriend peaceful sleeping features. How his chin had a tiny dip. How red his slightly open lips still were.<p>

Then, he remembered the previous night and how perfect it was. How Kurt had made him feel so good. How he made Kurt feel good. His memories were perfect until they weren't anymore.

He told Kurt he loved him, like he did so many times before. Yet, this time, Kurt didn't respond. His heartbeat increased. Maybe he didn't hear him? Maybe he was too tired to respond? But the loudest _Maybe_ of them all in Blaine's head was also the scariest: _Maybe he doesn't love me anymore_

He made sure to shove those feelings as far as he could within his head and forget them.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Kurt was changing Charlie's diaper in fast and practiced movements. He was lost in his thoughts when he realized something.<p>

Charlie has been with them for almost three months now, yet, she never had her period. Kurt put Charlie back in her chair and strapped her in. He then went to the living room where his father was. He wanted to know if Charlie had some hormonal problems of some kind. Blaine was in his room and Aaron was out for a walk. For Kurt, it was the perfect time to address the issue to Burt.

"Dad," Kurt said "Can I - Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Kiddo, what is it?" Burt asked as he pressed the mute button on the TV controller.

"Aside of what is written in Charlie's file... Does she - does she have another disease of some kind?"

"Not that I'm aware of... Why do you ask?"

Kurt took a deep breath. After all, it was weird for two guys to have a conversation about women natural function.

"Well... She's been with us for three months now and - and she never had her - you know - her -" Kurt took another breath to calm himself - "Her period."

Burt then burst into laughter, making Kurt blush from chest to ears.

"She's having _depo povera_ injections every three months, Kurt. It's part of the side effects sometimes" Burt explained

"Isn't that a contraceptive?" Kurt asked remembering his sex-ed lessons with Miss Holliday.

"It is." Burt confirmed "It was part of the conditions if we wanted to take Charlie with us."

"_WHAT?_"

Kurt was shocked. Why would the social services want Charlie to take contraceptives? Unless they thought...

"Did Liz really think that you would rape here or something? Is she nuts?" Kurt asked, suddenly mad.

"No! It's not her decision. It's her boss... He didn't want Charlie to live with three mature guys, Kurt. He - he was scared we would take advantage of her. That she would get preg-"

"Who in their right mind would? She's harmless! And besides, Blaine and I are gay! Liz' certainly know that! Why wouldn't she tell her boss?"

"I don't know Kurt... But things like that happened in the past and they didn't want to take any chance. You know, not everyone is as good hearted as you think and -"

"I know that, dad. But I think we've proved that we are a good family. This is an insult to our integrity! We can rape her as long as she does not get pregnant! Is this the message they want to send to us? To other families that might not have good intentions? This is ridiculous! Why did they even let us keep her if they were to act like this? I-"

"Kurt!" Burt said loudly "I need you to calm down! This is no big deal okay? They only wanted what was best for Charlie."

"Fine..." Kurt said, letting it go and heading to his room to calm down.

"For now..." He murmured as he opened his computer to write a letter to Liz' boss.

No one in the world should doubt the Hummel family. No one should be so careless when it comes to a child. Especially a defenceless child like Charlie.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! I know it might not be the path people though I would take! hehehe!<strong>


	22. Santana

**Apparently, this website is deleting stories with smut... Okay... Don't worry, I'm crossposting this story to Scarves and Coffee too... Also, I don't think this story is popular enough to drag attention, so I don't think it's going to be deleted!**

**Chapter 23 is almost done... Won't say I'm sorry for the wait because you know, I'm annoying myself with the apologies so I can only imagine how it must be annoying for you, dear people who still read this...**

**Oh! And this isn't betaed, in case you were wondering why there is so many mistakes!**

* * *

><p>Blaine was having a horrible day. Some jock slushied him right when he entered the school. When he got to his locker to get his spare clothes, he realized that he forgot to take them from Kurt's car. He couldn't even go back to take them there because Kurt just dropped Blaine at school that morning. He had some kind of medical appointment with Charlie in the morning and he was taking her shopping afterwards. Kurt had said that he could not take her during the week-end, that crowds were to avoid with Charlie because it was making her really anxious. So, Blaine tried his best to get clean in the men's washroom. He then went, quite late, to his English class, his clothes still stained with red dye, only to find out that some slushie got in his backpack and soaked his and Kurt's 10 pages paper, which of course, was due today.<p>

During Gym class, they were playing badminton against the girls. He was on his first match with Rachel when he found out that apparently, she had an amazing smash when he got the birdie in his right eye. He had to keep a bag of ice on and off for 15 minutes periods on his eye for the rest of the morning, which means, he had trouble taking notes during his History and French class. He couldn't hold the ice with his right hand, because he was right handed and if he held it with his left hand, he couldn't see what he was writing, his arm blocking the view.

During lunch, Blaine slipped on a water puddle on the cafeteria's floor and he dropped his tray of food on a very angry Dave Karofsky. He didn't get anything from the jock right away, because he was too busy eating his lunch for the moment and that dealing with Blaine right now would only make him "lose his appetite", Karofsky cared to explain, yelling.

At the end of the day, Blaine decided to skip his geometry class in order to get peace and play a bit of piano in the choir room. After all, he'd already seen the subject taught today when he was at Dalton the previous year. And after all, he didn't care if the opposite side of a 30 degrees angle in a right triangle was half the length of the hypotenuse.

He sat on the piano bench and started to make a few basic notes, trying the keys and learning how hard he should press them to get the sound he wanted.

A few minutes later, when his fingers could feel the keys naturally, he closed his eyes and he let his instinct play for a bit. He let his mind flow with images of Kurt, who has been so distant lately, for no particular reason. He also saw Aaron, his eyes always so full of questions for Blaine; the boy was always in Blaine's room nowadays, asking and talking and sharing, which was good. He also saw Burt, but that image soon drifted to his real parents. Not from the last time he saw them but from a lost time, when he was a child and when everything seemed easier. From a time when he knew they loved him. He still had resentment towards them, this would not change for the rest of his life, but at least, he found some kind of peace between memories, anger and resentment.

He continued playing a song he didn't know he remembered. A song that came from another time, the time of the picture he held so dear in his bedroom. Tears were falling from his face to his hands and to the piano. He could feel the shadow of his mom beside him, from the day he learned to play this particular song. It took years for Blaine to play it with all the harmonies, but he could remember how simple the first version his mother showed him was.

When the song ended, Blaine pressed the heels of his hands onto his eyes, trying to stop the tears from falling. He couldn't cry. Not now. He was at school and soon the other students from Glee would be arriving in the choir room.

"Nice song, Curly" A voice said from behind him

Blaine turned around, startles. He swiped his slushied stained sleeve on his cheek, trying to dry off the tears and hide them from the Cheerio standing there.

"Let me guess... Little Kurtie got tired of his little boy and got a shiny new toy?" Santana said, a smirk on her face.

"I - I... What?" Blaine replied, having no idea what the girl was saying

"Kurt" Santana said slowly as if Blaine was unable to understand English "Where is he?"

"He - He had to go to an appointment with Charlie and -"

"See? That's what I meant!" Santana cut him.

Blaine did not know what to say. He had no clue about what Santana was talking about and he was kind of afraid to ask, remembering how Santana could be. She could be a nice girl, but she had her opinions and sometimes she could be completely lacking of diplomacy.

Seeing his lost expression, Santana continued.

"Let Auntie Tana tell you a story. It's about your little Prince Charming. "

Blaine didn't know what to say. So he let Santana continue without interrupting her.

Once upon a time, there was a foster kid named Emily. Emily was a bit older than Kurt by two years but they were still the best friends in the world. They were doing everything together."

"Why don't you get straight to the point, Santana?" Blaine asked, wondering why talking about Emily, a girl he never knew, was so relevant.

"Shh, Blaine! I'm telling the story. So, Emily and Kurt were best friends. One day, a new boy arrived in the house. His name was Aaron. A few weeks later, Emily had a new best friend because Kurt was spending all his free time with Aaron, trying to take care of him and make him happy again. Kurt felt that someone else needed him more so he moved on. Emily moved on too, after all, she was a strong woman with big ambitions. Of course, she was hurt by the behavior of her foster brother but she never let it show. At least, not in public."

"Okay, Santana, I get the portrait" Blaine said, knowing where this was going.

"Kurt was like a big bother to Aaron. They really enjoyed themselves together. To Aaron, Kurt was like the sun and the moon. He was the brother who would play with his X-Men figurines but they would also bake and talk for hours. It was a dreamy situation. Until one day, a new boy came into the house. This boy is you Blaine. Want it or not, you stole Aaron's place in Kurt's heart. Of course, you cared about Aaron but I bet you don't make the same stuff with Aaron. Aaron, on the other hand, is still kind of happy, because in a little boy head, he gets two brothers instead of one. That's amazing to a kid! But then Blaine, there's you. Charlie came in the house. She's in a wheel chair and don't move. When you talk to her you could be talking to the pot plant beside her and -"

"Santana!" Blaine warned, not liking the fact that Santana was comparing Charlie to a plant.

"Okay - sorry..." Santana apologized, even if she was not really sorry. "But you still get my point. Kurt cares a lot for Charlie and you know what? He forgot about you. Emily got a friend of her age, Aaron got another brother. But you, Blaine, what did you get that still makes you happy? Charlie can't take care of herself. How can she care about you? Charlie is the new kid Kurt's taking care of now. And guess what? He's leaving you alone. That's how Porcelain works. He goes from broken hearts to broken hearts, trying to mend them, only to shatter them again after, when he leaves."

"Kurt's not like that, Santana. He still loves me and cares about me." Blaine said, trying not to think about all the little things Kurt forgot to about him or Aaron in the past few weeks.

"When was the last time he did something with Aaron? They used to go to the park every day before you came in the portrait."

"I - I didn't know that"

"Of course you didn't. Kurt wouldn't have told you that and Aaron is too shy to talk to anyone about that."

Blaine fell silent. He didn't know how Santana knew any of that stuff. He didn't want to believe her either, knowing their past encounters, but from what he saw from his own eyes and on how Kurt was acting, he couldn't help himself believe that what she said might be real. After all, it was true that Kurt spent more and more time with Charlie and not with him or Aaron.

After a few minutes, Blaine was still thinking about what Santana said. Until the Latina asked the one question that made Blaine doubt his whole relationship with Kurt :

"When was the last time he told you he loved you, Blaine?"

Blaine wished he could say _last night_ or _this morning_ but he couldn't. He couldn't even remember the last time Kurt told him. On the other hand, he could remember all the times he told Kurt and that he didn't reply.

Blaine couldn't take it anymore so he stood up and left the choir room, heading home, trying to beat Kurt there so he wouldn't have to see him.


	23. Revenge

**I know.. I KNOW! This took 6 months to update... I actually had to retrieve my password VIA email because I couldn't remember it! :/**

** I'm so sorry! This is not what I intended but writing Charlie's arc is SO difficult for me... Not what I expected!**

**I decided to cut short. The story still makes sense but it will be coming to an end sooner than expected. I'll also try to pace the chapters in a more effective way than once every blue moon.**

**If you all stopped reading, I understand...**

* * *

><p>Unfortunately for Blaine, Kurt was already home when he arrived at the front door. Nonetheless, he unlocked the door and entered the house, aiming directly for his room and hoping that Kurt was busy with Charlie somewhere in the house.<p>

He let out a sigh when he finally closed his bedroom door and settled at his desk, trying to distract himself with homework. He really hoped that Kurt didn't hear him enter the house. He didn't want to face Kurt. He didn't know what to do. He knew that he should talk to him instead of hiding. Deep inside, he knew that Kurt loved him. Thing was that not an hour earlier, he was reminded that Kurt had not told him in days, if not weeks. He finished his history essay and settled on his bed to read the few chapters he had to read for his English class. He ended up reading more, carefully taking notes on the key moments of the plot, hoping they would be relevant for the pop quiz he'll have to take the next week. Blaine wanted to be prepared. And if taking notes was longer than reading the actual chapter several times, so what? He would be ready. At least, that's what he told himself, trying not to face the fact that he _was _actually avoiding Kurt.

Blaine was son focused on what he was doing that he only looked up from his book when he heard a small knock on his door. He got up and opened the door, only to find little Aaron on the threshold, holding a math book.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Blaine" Aaron said ever so quietly "But can you help me, please?"

"Sure, buddy" Blaine replied "Come on in" He added as he closed the door, looking instinctively for Kurt in the hallway.

Blaine went to sit on the bed and looked expectantly at Aaron. It was not really a surprise anymore for Aaron to come in Blaine's room. He relied even more on Blaine now that Kurt had his hands full with Charlie. The girl really was adorable, but it was a lot of care and Burt has been working a lot in the garage these past few weeks. Kurt had taken upon himself to watch her.

While answering the boy's geometry questions, Blaine thought about what Santana said, about how Kurt and Aaron used to go to the park every day after school.

"Hey, buddy" Blaine asked when the boy was done solving his math problem. "You wanna go to the park after dinner? If you're done with all your work, of course"

Blaine knew that he could not possibly take Kurt's place in Aaron's heart. But he could at least try to be a good big brother for him. He knew he had done something right when Aaron's eyes lit up at the mere mention of going to the park.

"You would go to the park with me?"

"Of course!" Blaine reassured him. "So, is that a yes?"

Aaron nodded so fast that Blaine thought he might hurt his neck. Chuckling, Blaine ruffled his hair while Burt was calling both boys for dinner.

"We'll do the dishes and then we'll go" Blaine said as they were leaving his bedroom.

* * *

><p>Dinner was quiet. Blaine was avoiding Kurt's gaze and Kurt was watching Charlie, who was playing on the ground. Kurt had made Charlie eat while Burt was preparing dinner for the others.<p>

"Hey Kurt" Burt suddenly said while they were eating in silence. Kurt raised his head to listen to his dad. "Take a break tonight, will you? Go out! Enjoy life! I got Charlie, okay?"

Kurt nodded, not knowing what to do with his sudden freedom. He was so used to take care of Charlie at night, doing his homework while talking to her that he was taken aback with Burt's proposition.

"Um... Yeah... Sure!" Kurt replied. He turned his head towards Blaine and asked : "Want to watch a movie? It's been a while since we spent time together"

"He can't!" Aaron suddenly shouted before Blaine even have time to swallow his mouthful to reply. Everybody was surprised; quiet Aaron shouted during dinner time. "He's going to the park with me!"

"Is that true?" Kurt said, kindly, his gaze going from Blaine to Aaron.

Blaine nodded, not knowing what to think. He just lost the opportunity to spend time with Kurt but he knew that Aaron needed him. He just got another proof from his outburst. Aaron being so possessive only meant one thing : he was really looking forward spending time with Blaine.

"Maybe I can come with you, guys?" Kurt said to Aaron. "The more the merrier, right?"

"No, that's okay!" Aaron simply replied. "Blaine and I are going to play Thor. I'm Thor and he's Loki and there's no more characters."

Kurt felt his heart sank. He never got rejected by Aaron before. Not since he first arrived in the care of Burt.

"Okay, have fun then!" Kurt answered with a smile. Aaron was deceived, he couldn't see Kurt getting hurt by the rejection. But Blaine did, and he did not know how to feel about it. On one side, it sadden him to see Kurt hurt because he was rejected, on the other side, he was glad Kurt was, somehow, tasting his own medicine.

* * *

><p>The next day, at school, Kurt was talking with Rachel at his locker, taking his books for his next class.<p>

"I don't know... For once, my dad wants to take care of Charlie... I mean, not that I mind taking care of her, but I always am!"

Rachel was silent, knowing how Kurt could be. Kurt had his heart on his hand. She knew that Kurt probably decided to take care of Charlie every night, leaving everyone out.

"I was glad to have a day off... But Blaine already had something planned. I just wanted to do something with him. Aaron didn't want me to get involved..." Kurt finished.

"Oh please!" Satana's voice said from behind them. "Please tell me you're not _that_ blind, Porcelain!"

Both Kurt and Rachel looked towards the Latina who was now leaning against a locker behind Rachel.

"What do you want, Santana?" Kurt asked, exasperated.

"Don't tell me you haven't seen Blaine moping for _weeks_ because _you _weren't even looking at him at school?" Santana said.

Kurt's mind raced. He really tried to see when Blaine looked sad or morose. He couldn't. In fact, he couldn't remember spending time with Blaine at all in the past few weeks. He started to feel guilty. He had neglected Blaine.

"Everyone thinks you're Super Nanny, Hummel." Santana continued "Even you. Thing is, I know better."

"Why don't you go away, Santana. I'm sure Brittany is waiting for you in the bathroom" Rachel spat at the Cheerio. "Kurt is great at what he's doing. He's helping those kids"

"Of course he's helping them." Santana acquiesced. "Before hanging them out to dry..."

Kurt was shocked. He knew Santana well enough to be sure of one thing : no matter how mean she could be, there was always truth in her words, no matter how harsh they were.

"See! You can't even reply. That usually means I'm right!" The Latina said before turning around and leaving a speechless Rachel and a depressed Kurt behind.


End file.
